ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
{{Infobox VG |title = Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing |image = |caption = |developer = Rocksteady Studios Square-Enix Sega Sumo Digital Ninja Theory United Front Games |publisher = Disney Pixar Marvel DC Hasbro Gaming Little Orbit Universal Cartoon Network 20th Century Fox Nickelodeon Warner Bros. Games Electronic Arts |distributor = Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media |engine = Unity Engine 5 |release date = October 31, 2028 |genre = Open-world Action-Adventure Racing |modes = Single-player Co-op Online Multiplayer |ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Australia) |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch PlayStation 5 Xbox Two |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4, PS5, Xbox One and Xbox Two) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) Mouse (PC and Mac) PlayStation controller (PS4 and PS5) Xbox controller (Xbox One, Xbox Two, PC and Mac) Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing is a crossover rock band/vehicular combat/simulator racing game developed by Studio Gobo, Activision (with extra help from Harmonix and MTV Games), Ninja Theory, Sumo Digital, Sonic Team, Square-Enix and United Front Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this Halloween season 2028 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Android, Microsoft Phone, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. The Game's CGI style is a combination of Disney Infinity series (most franchises from Disney Originals, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm), Sonic the Hedgehog series and the Kingdom Hearts series. Plot Brodie and Georgia's Journey began when they saw the Diamond Trophy on a news channel that Malcolm Turnbull has won. Gameplay The game will be very similar to Mario Kart but with playable characters and elements from nearly every universe like Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DC, Hasbro, Mattel, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Nickelodeon, Sony Pictures, Studio Ghibli, Square-Enix, Sega, Capcom, Namco, SNK and others. While the transformation system is in the style of Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed and the racing gameplay is heavily influenced to the Need For Speed games (Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Prostreet, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed ''and ''Need For Speed: Underground 2), the Burnout ''games and even Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games. The drifting system will be in the style of ''Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed, every Mario Kart game to date, and even every Initial D ''video game. Powerplay Elements The game will feature powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity ''for all of the races in the game. Elmination Races Elimination Races will combine the Lap Knockout race elements from the ''Need For Speed ''franchise, the fast-paced racing elements from Codemasters' ''Formula One ''games and the Powerplay elements from ''Split/Second: Velocity. Open World The game's open world settings will be Sydney, Australia, Makati City, Philippines, Tokyo, Japan, Seoul, Korea, London, United Kingdom, Los Angeles, California, Osio, Norway, St. Petersburg, Russia, New York City, New York, Paris, France and even more settings will be added in the future via mandatory updates. The game's open world is heavily influenced to the Rockstar Games' titles Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''and ''Midnight Club 3 ''as well as Electronic Arts' title ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. Upgrading System The upgrading system will be similar to Need For Speed: Shift, Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed and Need For Speed: Underground ''video game as well as ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Customization The visual customization is heavily influenced and similar to Need For Speed: Carbon's Autosclupt feature alongside the customization style being similar to Need For Speed: Underground, Need For Speed: Underground 2, Need For Speed: Shift ''and ''Need For Speed: Shift 2: Unleashed. Online Multiplayer Online multiplayer was added for all versions of the game. Similar to Mario Kart 8, it will feature 8-Player online multiplayer in addition to 16 to 30 (22 in the mobile and handheld versions) Player online multiplayer like in Real Racing 3 ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V. Kart Grid The Kart Grid will depend on the track you are playing from 16 Playable Characters in small tracks to 30 (22 in the Mobile and Handheld Versions) in Grand Prix-like race tracks. Track Creation Track Creation will be very similar to the Disney Infinity ''series' track creation toy box and ''ModNation Racers' level editor. Story Mode The game's main mode centers the journeys of Brodie and Georgia in the Multiverse. Currency The game's regular currency will be $ and here are the estimations for the currency: Top 3/Leaderboard Prizes *Stack of Dollar Bills- depends on the money *Golden Challenger (Sofia the First)- $2,000 (bronze league), $24,000 (silver league) $340,000 (gold league), $670,000 (platinum league), $1,250,000 (diamond league) *Team Treasure Chest - $3,700 (bronze league), $48,960 (silver league), $396,000-500,000 (gold league) *Fireside Girls Patches filled Sash- depends on how you Performed well in the events *Swampy Oil 500 Trophy- $26,800 (bronze League), 195,000 (silver league), *Trophy Version of Stanford Pines Golden Statue- depend on how you Performed well in the events Items Used as Powerups in the Game *Mickey's Sorcerer Hat *Jake's Swords (Destiny Sword, Forever Sword, Captain's Sword and Shark Sword) *Microbots *Chili Peppers *Star's Wand *Wander's Hat *Sword *The Journals *Baseball Launcher *Wander's Banjo *Keyblades (Varies on Track) *Watch *Electric Guitars *Dynamite *Memory Orbs *Stitch's Blaster *Baymax's Punch Missile *Speed Boost *Screaming *Hot Wheels *Bubbles *Barbie Magic *Mjonlr *Infinity Stones *Spider-Glider *Captain America's Shield *Dual Pistols *Lightsaber *Blaster *Indiana Jones' Whip *Kermit's Banjo *Gonzo's Trumpet *Chaos Emerald (Any 12 colors) *Sol Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Super Emerald (Any 7 colors) *Sonia's Keyboard *Bomb *Shadow the Hedgehog's Guns *Calibum *Gastiga *Planet Egg *Wisps (Any 17 colors) *Crystal *Gem *Relic *Casino Ticket *Rainbow Rocks *Daydream Invincibility *Batman's Batarang *Catwoman's Whip *Harley Quinn's Hammer *Scorpion's Ninjutsu *Sub-Zero's Cryomancer Fused Items doing the same thing except they're more powerful *Chaos Emeralds of Harmony (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls) *Infinity Crystal Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Crash Bandicoot + Marvel Super Heroes) *Gonzo's Infinity Trumpet (Jim Henson + Marvel Super Heroes) *Infinity Hyper Drive (Star Wars + Marvel Super Heroes) *Planet Egg of Harmony (Sonic X + MLP:FiM/MLP:EG) *Infinity Emerald Gauntlet (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X + Marvel Super Heroes) *Bee Hyper Hive (Winnie the Pooh + Star Wars) *Unnamed Mickey Mouse + Star Wars fused item *Infinity Blueprints (Phineas and Ferb + Marvel Super Heroes) *Emerald Journals (Sonic the Hedgehog + Gravity Falls) *Sol Hyper Drive (Sonic the Hedgehog + Star Wars) *Crystal Skull Journal (Indiana Jones + Gravity Falls) =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. Disney Originals Multiverse Mickey Mouse Universe *House of Mouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Epic Mickey *Fantasia duology *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Walt Disney Animation Multiverse *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi duology *Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella trilogy *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan duology *Lady and the Tramp duology *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians duology *The Sword and the Stone *The Jungle Book duology *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *Winnie the Pooh duology *The Rescuers duology *The Fox and the Hound duology *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid trilogy *Beauty and the Beast duology *Aladdin trilogy *The Lion King trilogy *Pocahnotas duology *The Hunchback of Notre Dame duology *Hercules duology *Mulan duology *Tarzan duology *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove duology *Atlantis duology *Lilo and Stitch trilogy *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear duology *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Wreck-It Ralph duology *Frozen duology *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana Disney Live-Action Animation Multiverse *Mary Poppins duology *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Enchanted Disney Other Animation Multiverse *The Nightmare Before Christmas *James and the Giant Peach *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie *The Wild Live-Action Disney Film Multiverse *Pirates of the Caribbean series *Tron trilogy *Hocus Pocus *Homeward Bound duology *G-Force *Beverly Hills Chihuahua trilogy *That Darn Cat *Underdog *The Pacifier *The Haunted Mansion *Flubber *Old Dogs *Snow Dogs *The Shaggy Dog *High School Musical trilogy *Inspector Gadget *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids trilogy *John Carter *Bridge to Terabithia *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *A Wrinkle in Time *The Chronicles of Narnia *George of The Jungle *The Finest Hours *National Treasure duology *Oliver Twist *Santa Clause trilogy *Sky High *The BFG *The Lone Ranger *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Race to Witch Mountain *The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *The Muppets duology *Saving Mr. Banks *Maleficent Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Multiverse *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (shares the Same Universe with Peter Pan) *Sofia the First (shares the Same Universe with the Disney Princess Multiverse) *The Lion Guard (shares the Same Universe with The Lion King) *Miles from Tomorrowland *Elena of Avalor *PJ Masks *Doc McStuffins *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Little Einsteins *Goldie and Bear *Puppy Dog Pals *Vampirina *Kate and Mim-Mim *The Octonauts *P. King Duckling *Handy Manny *Henry Hugglemonster *Higglytown Heroes *Imagination Movers *Jungle Junction *Mira, Royal Detective Disney Channel/Disney XD Animated Multiverse *Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law *Gravity Falls *Star VS. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Special Agent Oso *Hannah Montana *Wizards of Beverly Hills *That's So Raven *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Fish Hooks *Kim Possible *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! *Motorcity *Kirby Buckets *Pickle and Peanut *Two More Eggs *Future-Worm! *Dragon Booster *A.T.O.M. *W.I.T.C.H. *Pucca *Get Ed *Captain Flamingo *Oban Star-Racers *Monster Buster Club *Doraemon *Totally Spies! *Martin Mystery *Team Galaxy *The Amazing Spiez! *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Lolirock *Mysticons *Winx Club *Shopkins *The 7D *American Dragon: Jake Long *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Proud Family *The Weekenders *Dave The Barbarian *Teacher's Pet *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Lloyd in Space *Doug *Buzz of Maggie *The Replacements *Recess *Austin & Ally *Pepper Ann *Stanley *Teamo Supremo *Fillmore! *Descendants *Z-O-M-B-I-E-S *Fast Layne *The Owl House The Disney Afternoon Universe *DuckTales *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Talespin *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Darkwing Duck *Quack Pack *Goof Troop *Gargoyoles *Bonkers *Mighty Ducks *Wuzzles *Disney's Fluppy Dogs *Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *PB&J Otter Pixar Universe *Toy Story series *A Bug's Life *Monsters duology *Inside Out *Cars trilogy *The Good Dinosaur *Coco *Up *Ratatourille *WALL-E *Brave *Finding Nemo duology *The Incredibles duology *Onward Marvel Comics Multiverse *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spider-Verse *X-Men *Old Man Logan *Defenders *Fantastic Four *Inhumans *The Runaways *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Legion *The Gifted *Night Man *Agent Carter *Powers *New Warriors *Power Pack *Man-Thing *Generation X *Mutant X *House of M *Age of X *Age of Apocalypse *Days of Future Past *The Last Avengers *Blade *Daredevil *The Punisher *Kick-Ass *Kingsman *Men in Black *Hancock *The Next Avengers *X-Force *Secret Wars *Earth-A *Earth X *Mangaverse *Heroes Reborn *Stan Lee's Mighty 7 *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of The Imperfects *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *The Super Hero Squad Show *Marvel Disk Wars *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Noir *Marvel 2099 *1602 *Marvel Apes *Marvel The End *Marvel Zombies *Marvel Fairy Tales *Marvel Old West Lucasfilm Universe *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Indiana Jones *Twice Upon a Time *Willow *Strange Magic DC Comics Multiverse *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Justice League Dark *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) *Legion of Super Heroes *Arkhamverse *Burtonverse *Arrowverse *Gotham *Smallville *Batman: The Brave and The Bold *Batman Beyond *Batman Unlimited *Batman Ninja *Batman (60s) *Batman: The Telltale Series *Suicide Squad *The Dark Knight Trilogy *The Dark Knight Returns *Flashpoint Paradox *DC Elseworlds *Infinite Crisis *Injustice *Young Justice *Super Friends *Krypto The Superdog Series *Red Son *Static Shock *Project: Zeta *New 52 *Crisis on Two Earths *The Watchmen *V For Vendetta *Mortal Kombat *DC Rebirth *DC Blackest Night *DC One Million *DC Super Hero Girls Hasbro Universe *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony G3 *Transformers *G.I. Joe *Littlest Pet Shop *Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own *Pound Puppies *Kaijudo/Duel Masters *Action Man *Strawberry Shortcake *Magic: The Gathering *Idaten Jump *Beyblade *Yo-Kai Watch *Care Bears *Dan Vs. *Sabrina The Teenage Witch *Blazing Teens *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Little Charmers *Hungry Hungry Hippos *Monopoly *Mr. Potato Head *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters Mattel Universe *Monster High *Ever After High *Enchantimals *Barbie *Max Steel *Masters of the Universe *Hot Wheels Cartoon Network Universe *Steven Universe *Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *Ed Edd n Eddy *Mike, Lu & Og *Sheep in The Big City *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Time Squad *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Evil Con Crane *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Samurai Jack *Robotboy *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Camp Lazlo *Megas XLR *Xiaolin Showdown *Total Drama *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Ben 10 *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Generator Rex *Sym-Bionic Titan *Thundercats *Secret Saturdays *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence *Over The Garden Wall *We Bare Bears *Mighty Magiswords *Bunnicula *Unikitty *The Amazing World of Gumball *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Warner Bros. Multiverse *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Duck Dodgers *Loonatics Unleashed *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tex Avery's Cartoons *Wacky Races *Secret Squirrel *Xiaolin Showdown *Johnny Test *Mike Tyson Mysteries *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Right Now Kapov *Space Jam *Cats Don't Dance *The Nutcracker Prince *Quest For Camelot *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *Yogi Bear *Scooby-Doo *The Lego Movie duology/The Lego Batman Movie *Ready Player One *Storks *Harry Potter Series *Supernatural *Gremlins *Beetlejuice *Rocky/Creed *The Mask *Ace Ventura Pet Detective *Lollipop Chainsaw Dreamworks Multiverse *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Antz *Chicken Run *Shrek Series *Madagascar Series *Shark Tales *Flushed Away *Over The Hedge *Monsters VS Aliens *Kung Fu Panda Series *How to Train Your Dragon Series *Megamind *Rise of The Guardians *The Croods duology *Turbo Series *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Home Series *Boss Baby *Captain Underpants *Abominable *Wallace and Gromit Series/Shaun the Sleep Universal Multiverse *Woody Woodpecker *The Land Before Time Series *An American Tail Series *Balto Series *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Despicable Me Series/Minions duology *The Secret Life of Pets duology *Back to the Future Series *Fast and Furious Series *Jurassic Series *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Sing duology *ParaNorman 20th Century Fox/Fox Kids Universe *FernGully *The Pagemaster *Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent *Titan A.E. *Ice Age Series *Robots *Rio duology *Ferdinand *Epic *Spies in Disguise *Nimona *Call of the Wild *Fanastic Mr. Fox *The Book of Life *Independence Day duology *The Expendables Trilogy *Mission Impossible Series *Die Hard Series *Alien Series *Predator Series *The A-Team *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *The Cleveland Show *American Dad *King of The Hill *Bob's Burgers *Bobby's World *Digimon *The Magical School Bus *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *NASCAR Racers *Power Rangers *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Jim Henson Productions Universe *Sesame Street *Fraggle Rock *The Dark Crystal *Labyrinth *Dog City *Dinosaurs *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Sid the Science Kid *Construction Site Nickelodeon Multiverse *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *Rugrats/All Grown Up! *The Wild Thornberrys *CatDog *The Angry Beavers *Hey Arnold! *As Told by Ginger *Danny Phantom *The Fairly OddParents *TUFF Puppy *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Ren and Stimpy *Catscratch *Kappa Mikey *ChalkZone *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Mighty B! *Back to the Barnyard *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Tak and the Power of Juju *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Legend of Korra *Invader Zim *Eeureka's Castle *Fresh Beat Band *Dora the Explorer *Paw Patrol *Blue's Clues *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Power Rangers Sega Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Virtua Fighter *NiGHTS into Dreams *Alex Kidd *Billy Hatcher *Samba de Amigo *Vectorman *Space Channel 5 *Jet Set Studio *Super Monkey Balls *Golden Axe *Shinobi *Sakura Wars *Valkyria Chronicles *Yakuza *Fighting Vipers *Shenmue *Eternal Champions *Streets of Rage *Bakugan *Gunstar Heroes *Sands of Destruction *Beyond Oasis *Phantasy Star *Shining Force *Dynamite Cop *Virtua Cop *Skies of Arcadia *Resonance of Fate *Bayonetta *Project DIVA *Puyo Puyo *Crazy Taxi *Virtua Quest *Bleach *Sword Art Online *Persona Series *Blazblue *Guilty Gear *Under Night In-Birth *Arcana Heart Sony Pictures Universe *Hotel Transylvania trilogy *Open Season series *Surf's Up duology *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology *The Smurfs duology *Goosebumps duology *The Emoji Movie *Peter Rabbit duology *The Angry Birds Movie duology *Ghostbusters Series *Rambo Series *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Don Bluth Universe *All Dogs Go To Heaven Series *Thumbelina *A Troll in Central Park *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Secret of NIMH *Rock-A-Doodle Studio Ghibli Universe *Spirited Away *Castle in the Sky *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind *Kiki's Delivery Service *My Neighbor Totoro *Porco Rosso *Princess Mononoke *Howl's Moving Castle *Ponyo *The Wind Rises *How Do You Live? *Whisper of the Heart *Arrietty Capcom Universe *Street Fighter *Darkstalkers *Capcom VS SNK *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Final Fight *Captain Commando *Ace Attorney *Rival Schools *Star Gladiator *Resident Evil *Dead Rising *Monster Hunter *Devil May Cry *Mega Man *Mega Man X *Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Battle Network *Mega Man Star Force *Mega Man Zero *Mega Man ZX *Strider *Sengoku Basara *Onimusha *Ghosts n Goblins *Breath of Fire *Bionic Commando *Viewtiful Joe *Okami *Power Stone *Dino Crisis *Cyberbots *Asura's Wrath *Unknown Soldiers *Red Earth *Forgotten Worlds *Lost Planets *Steel Battalion *Dragon's Dogma *Zack & Wiki Namco Universe *Tekken *Soul Calibur *Klonoa *Pac-Man *Tales Series *God Eater *Xenosaga *Kamen Rider *GARO *Ultraman *Space Sheriffs *Battle Beetleborgs *Super Robot Wars *Urban Reigns *Wonder Momo *Bravoman *Dragon Ball *Naruto *One Piece *Digimon *Digimon Adventures 2 *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Fusion *Digimon App Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5Ds/ZEXAL/ARC-V/VRAINS *Fist of The North Star *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *My Hero Academia *Hunter X Hunter *Inuyasha *Toriko *Dr. Slump *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fairy Tail *One Punch Man *Black Clover *Medaka Box *D-Grey Man *City Hunter *The Mightiest Disciple Kenichi *Code Geass *Cowboy Bebop *Slayers *Ruronui Kenshin *Berserk *Trigun *Yu Yu Hakusho *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Saint Seiya *Pretty Cure *Tokyo Mew Mew *Cardcaptor Sakura *Mermaid Melody *Ridge Racer *Time Crisis *Battle Arena Toshiden *Ace Combat SNK Universe *The King of Fighters *Fatal Fury *Art of Fighting *Psycho Soldiers *Samurai Shodown *The Last Blade *World Heroes *Aggressors of Dark Kombat *Buriki One *3 Count Bout *Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter *Fighters History *Metal Slug *Ikari Warriors *Sengoku *Alpha Mission *Shock Troopers *Twinkle Star Sprites *Baseball Stars *Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy *Blue's Journey *Robo Army *Magical Drop *Magician Lord *Crystalis *Ninja Master's Hao Ninpo CHo *Beast Busters *Vanguard *Cyber-Lip *Mutation Nation *Ninja Combat *Burning Fight *King of The Monsters Square Enix Universe *Kingdom Hearts *Final Fantasy *Dragon Quest *Drakengard/Nier *Legacy of Kain *Gex *Pandemonium *Tomb Raider Others Crossover Universe *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Friends of Heartlake City *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Cool World *Doctor Who Series *Heavy Metal 2000 *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon/The Legend of Spyro *Skylanders *Overwatch *Call of Duty *Assassins Creed *Metal Gear *Bloody Roar *Akira *RWBY *Sailor Moon *Carmen Sandiego *Spawn *Savage Dragon *Hellboy *Judge Dredd DLC Universe *Peppa Pig *Pingu *Oscar's Oasis *The Seventh Brother *Sea Princesses *Space Goofs *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Danger Mouse *Jelly Jamm *Angus & Cheyl *Sandra the Fairytale Detective *The Qpiz *Morph *Wallace and Gromit *Bernard *Pat & Stan *Michael J. Mushroom *Toddworld *Animal Mechanicals *Little Bill *Simon (2016 TV show) *Tom & The Slice of Bread with Strawberry Jam & Honey *Go!Animate *Caillou *Doki *Barney & Friends Console-Exclusive Universe PlayStation 4/PlayStation 5 *Jak and Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *God of War *Infamous *Sly *Uncharted *Fat Princess *Killzone *Medievil *LittleBigPlanet *Bioshock *Heavenly Sword *Parappa *Ape Escape *Gravity Rush *ModNation Racers *Revelations: Persona Xbox One/Xbox Two *Banjo-Kazooie *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Killer Instinct *Battletoads *Gears of War *Halo Nintendo Switch *Super Mario Bros./Mario Kart *Donkey Kong *WarioWare *The Legend of Zelda *Kirby *Pokemon *Fire Emblem *Punch-Out *Star Fox *Metroid *F-Zero *Animal Crossing *Earthbound *Ice Climbers *Pikmin *Kid Icarus *Xenoblade *Golden Sun *Starfy *Mr. Game and Watch *Splatoon *Mach Rider *Xenoblade Chronicles *ARMS =Characters in the Game= NOTE: 8142 playable characters in the game. Original Characters Heroes *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Daydream Brodie *Georgia Turnbull *Stardream Georgia *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Dean Cassell *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Matthew Somerville *Leaette Foster *Nicholas Luyt *Jackson MacDonald *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *David Somerville *Ryan Somerville *Andrew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Michelle Hill *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Toni Buchanan *Faith Adams *Coby Buchanan *Brad Lawrence Buchanan *Bruce Harris *Nathan Chapman *Rachel Coster *Dylan Cassell Villains *Malcolm Turnbull *Donald Trump *Mike Pence Playable Characters Heroes *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Daydream Brodie *Georgia Turnbull *Stardream Georgia *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Dean Cassell *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Matthew Somerville *Leatte Foster *Nicholas Luyt *Jackson MacDonald *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *David Somerville *Ryan Somerville *Andrew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Michelle Hill *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Brad Lawrence Buchanan *Toni Buchanan *Faith Adams *Coby Buchanan *Brad Buchanan *Bruce Harris *Nathan Chapman *Rachel Coster *Dylan Cassell *Mickey Mouse *King Mickey Mouse *Musketeer Mickey Mouse *Classic Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Queen Minnie Mouse *Classic Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Mage Donald Duck *Musketeer Donald Duck *The Duck Avenger *Daisy Duck *Maiden Daisy Duck *Super Daisy *Goofy Goof *Knight Goofy Goof *Musketeer Goofy Goof *Super Goof *Pluto *Fifi Dog *Dinah Dog *Waffles Cat *Chainsaw Dog *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Chip and Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Horace Horsecollar *Classic Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Classic Clarabelle Cow *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Ludwig Von Drake *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Gus Goose *Iron Gus *Mrs. Beakley *Gladstone Gander *Della Duck *Clover Leaf *Burt Quackarach *Fethry Duck *Red Bat *Gilbert Goof *Super Gilly *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Goselyn Mallard *Anti-Goselyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Muddlefoot *Binkie Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Anti-Tank Muddlefoot *Morgana MacCawber *Gizmoduck *Stegmutt *Queen Neptunia *Derek Blunt *Friendly Megavolt *Friendly Quackerjack *Friendly Liquidator *Friendly Bushroot *Max Goof *Roxanne *Stacey *Lisa and Chad *Debbie *Mrs. Pennypacker *Powerline *Sylvia Marpole *Beret Girl *P.J. *Bobby Zimmeruski *Witch Hazel *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Pete *Captain Pete *Heartless Pete *Captain Justice *Captain Dark *Classic Pete *The Troubadour *Xandra *Br'er Rabbit *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Roxas *Xion *Axel/Lea *Namine *Master Eraqus *Snow White *Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy and Bashful *Prince Ferdinand *Humbert *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro *The Blue Fairy *Sorcerer Mickey *Yen Sid *Madame Upanova *Rachel *Yo Yo Flamingo *The Spring Sprite *The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Matriarch *Catty *Prissy *Giddy *Jim Crow, Fats, Deacon, Dopey and Specks *Casey Junior *Young Bambi *Adult Bambi *Young Thumper *Adult Thumper *Young Flower *Adult Flower *Young Faline *Adult Faline *Friend Owl *Bambi's Mother *The Great Prince *Mena *Jose Carioca *Green Bat *Panchito Pistoles *Aracuan Bird *Willie the Giant *Pecos Bill *Slue-Foot Sue *Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad *Ratty and Moley *Angus McBadger *Cyril Proudbottom *Ichabod Crane *Mr. Winkie *Cinderella *Cinderella (2015) *Prince Charming *Prince Charming (2015) *The Fairy Godmother *The Fairy Godmother (2015) *Jaq and Gus *Bruno *The Grand Duke *The King *Anastasia Tremaine *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dodo *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Caterpillar *Chesire Cat *The March Hare *The Mad Hatter *Bill the Lizard *Alice's Sister *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *Adult Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jane Darling *Slightly, Nibs, The Twins, Cubby and Tootles *Tigerlily *George Darling *Mary Darling *Edward Darling *Danny Darling *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Octopus *Lady and Tramp *Jock and Trusty *Jim Dear and Darling *Jim Jr. *Tony and Joe *Mr. Busy *Toughy *Peg *Bull *Boris *Dachsie *Pedro *Scamp and Angel *Annette, Colette and Danielle *Francois *Sparky *Mooch *Ruby *Scratchy *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *King Stefan and Queen Leah *Pongo and Perdita *Pongo and Perdita (1996) *Patch and Thunderbolt *Roger and Anita Radcliffe *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (1996) *Nanny *Nanny (1996) *Captain *Colonel *Sergeant Tibbs *Lt. Pug *Lucky and Two-Tone *Cadpig and Rolly *Whizzer *Dipstick *Dottie *Penny *Jewel *Spot *Fidget *Tripod *Rebecca *Kipper *Domino and Oddball *Little Dipper *Chloe Simon *Kevin Shepard *Waddlesworth *Fluffy *Alonzo *Jasper and Horace *Arthur Pendragon *Merlin and Archimedes *Sir Ector and Sir Kay *Sir Bart *Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins Returns) *Bert *Michael Banks *Michael Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) *Jane Banks *Jane Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) *George Banks *Winifred Banks *John Banks *Annabel Banks *Georgie Banks *Ellen *Ellen (Mary Poppins Returns) *Mr. Dawes Jr. *Mr. Dawes Jr. (Mary Poppins Returns) *Mr. Dawes Sr. *Topsy *Mowgli *Mowgli (2016) *Shanti *Ranjan *Baloo *Baloo (2016) *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Bagheera *Bagheera (2016) *Louie Lamount *Colonel Hathi *Winifred *Hathi Jr. *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy *Lucky *Ranjan's Mother *Ranjan's Father *Shanti's Mother *Rama *Rakska *Rakska (2016) *Akela *Akela (2016) *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Toulouse, Berlioz and Marie *Scat Cat *Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo and Billy Boss *Roquefort *Frou-Frou *Napoleon and Lafayette *Abigail and Amelia Gabble *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille *Georges Hautecourt *Miss Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Lady Kluck *Friar Tuck *Skippy, Sis and Tagalong *Alan-A-Dale *King Richard *Trigger and Nutsy *Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh (2018) *Tigger *Tigger (2018) *Piglet *Piglet (2018) *Rabbit *Rabbit (2018) *Owl *Owl (2018) *Eeyore *Eeyore (2018) *Gopher *Kessie *Kanga and Roo *Kanga and Roo (2018) *Lumpy *Mama Heffalump *Christopher Robin *Christopher Robin (2018) *Darby and Buster *Evelyn Robin *Madeline Robin *Mrs. Robin *Mr. Robin *Bernard and Bianca *Penny *Orville *Jake *Cody and Marahute *Wilbur *Chairmouse *Baitmouse *Ellie Mae and Luke *Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Digger and Gramps *Frank *Red *Faloo *Krebbs *Razorback *Penny's Adoptive Parents *Cody's Mother *Pete and Elliot *Pete and Elliot (2016) *Nora *Paul *Lampie *Grace Meacham *Jack Magary *Natalie Magary *Mr. Meacham *Gavin Magary *Gene Dentler *Adult Todd *Young Todd *Adult Copper *Young Copper *Vixey *Cash *Dixie *Waylon and Floyd *Granny Rose *Lyle Snodgrass *Zelda *Winchell P. Bickerstaff *Olivia Farmer *Widow Tweed *Amos Slade *Chief *Big Mama *Dinky and Boomer *Squeaks *Porcupine *Taran *Eilonwy *Fflewddur Fflam *Gurgi *Dallben *Creeper *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Miss Kitty *Queen Mousetoria *Toby *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Tito *Francis *Einstein *Georgette *Jenny Foxworth *Fagin *Winston *Ariel *Prince Eric *Young Flounder *Adult Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Queen Athena *Scuttle *Pearl *Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina *Benjamin *Urchin *Gabriella *Hans Christian Andersen *Melody *Tip and Dash *Belle *Belle (2017) *The Beast *The Beast (2017) *Prince Adam *Prince Adam (2017) *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts and Chip Potts (2017) *Wardrobe *Maurice *Maurice (2017) *The Bimbettes *Aladdin *Aladdin (2019) *Prince Ali *Prince Ali (2019) *Abu *Elephant Abu *Jasmine *Jasmine (2019) *Rajah *Genie *Genie (2019) *Iago *Cassim *The Sultan *The Sultan (2019) *Magic Carpet *Three Harem Girls *Two Hungry Children *Eden *Sadira *Thundra *Amal *Minos *Fatima *Farabou *King Zahbar *Queen Deluca *Prince Wazoo *Peddler *Sharma *Queen Kimbla *Dalia *Adult Simba *Adult Simba (2019) *Young Simba *Young Simba (2019) *Adult Nala *Adult Nala (2019) *Young Nala *Young Nala (2019) *Timon and Pumbaa *Timon and Pumbaa (2019) *Zazu *Zazu (2019) *Mufasa *Mufasa (2019) *Sarabi *Sarabi (2019) *Sarafina *Rafiki *Rafiki (2019) *Adult Kiara *Young Kiara *Adult Kovu *Young Kovu *Adult Vitani *Young Vitani *Timon's Mother *Uncle Max *Speedy The Snail *Irwin The Penguin *Nobi The White Mouse *Uncle Boaris *Pumbaa Jr. *Monty and Bampuu *The Tigress *Mother Eagle *Baby Earl *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit *John Smith *Percy *Nakoma *Chief Powhatan *Kekata *Kocoum *Ben and Lon *Thomas *John Rolfe *King James *Queen Anne *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Captain Phoebus *Victor, Hugo and Laverne *Clopin *Archdeacon *Quasimodo's Mother *Madellaine *Zephyr *Achilles *Adult Hercules *Young Hercules *Megara *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Zeus and Hera *Amphitryon and Alcmene *Hermes *The Muses *Cassandra *Icarus *Adonis *Helen of Troy *Circe *Medusa *Tempest *Poseidon *Ares *Athena *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Apollo *Artemis *Bacchus *Morpheus *Trivia *Phantasos *Jason *Achilles *Demetrius *Mulan *Shang *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po *Ting-Ting, Su and Mei *Emperor of China *Fa Li *Fa Zhou *Grandmother Fa *General Li *Chi-Fu *Adult Tarzan *Young Tarzan *Jane Porter *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Adult Terk and Tantor *Young Terk and Tantor *Kerchak *Kala *Flynt and Mungo *Tarzan's Mother *Tarzan's Father *Greenley *Eleanore *Hazel *Zugor *Mama Gunda *Uto and Kago *Aladar *Neera *Plio, Yar, Suri and Zini *Eema *Baylene *Url *Kron *Bruton *Aladar's Mother *Emperor Kuzco *Llama Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Tipo and Chaca *Malina *Yatta *Guaca *Mr. Moleguaco *Kronk *Ms. Birdwell *Papi *Rudy *Milo James Thatch *Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini *Gaetan "Mole" Moliére *Wilhelmina Bertha Packard *Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth *Preston B. Whitmore *King Kashekim Nedakh *Kida's Mother *Chakashi *Obby *Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Adult Lilo Pelekai *Nani Pelekai *David Kawena *Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Cobra Bubbles *Captain Gantu *Reuben *Sparky *Angel *Nosy *Houdini *Bonnie *Kixx *Mr. Stenchy *Phantasmo *Squeak *Gigi *Felix *Keoni Jameson *Victoria *Yuna *Kijimunaa *Jim Hawkins *Young Jim Hawkins *John Silver *Captain Amelia *Dr. Delbert Doppler *Morph *B.E.N. *Mr. Arrow *Sarah Hawkins *Leland Hawkins *Billy Bones *Human Kenai *Bear Kenai *Koda *Human Nita *Bear Nita *Rutt and Tuke *Stika *Denahi *Tug *Koda's Mother *Siqiniq and Taqqiq *Anda and Kata *Innoko *Chilkoot *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Lucky Jack *Pearl Gesner *Sheriff Sam Brown *Patrick *Rusty *Jeb *Ollie *Piggies *Audrey *Larry *Barry and Bob *Junior the Buffalo *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Kirby *Mayor Turkey Lurkey *Morkubine Porcupine *The Dog Announcer *Star-Ace Little *Foxy Loxy *Goosey Loosey *Melvin *Tina *Alien Cop *Princess Giselle and Pip *Prince Edward *Robert Phillip *Nancy Tremaine *Nathaniel *Lewis Cornelius Robinson *Wilbur Robinson *Franny Robinson *Bud Robinson *Lucille Krunklehorn *Uncle Art *Gaston Framagucci *Tiny the T-Rex *Bolt *Penny Forrester *Mittens *Rhino *Penny's Mother *Princess Tiana *Frog Tiana *Prince Naveen *Frog Naveen *Louis and Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Mama Odie *James *Rapunzel and Pascal *Flynn Rider *Maximus *King Frederic *Queen Arianna *Captain of the Guards *Vex *Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph (Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Snowanna Rainbeau *Crumbelina DiCaramello *Gloyd Orangeboar *Swizzle Malarkey *Minty Zaki *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Torvald Batterbutter *Sticky Wipplesnit *Citrusella Flugpucker *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Sour Bill *Yesss *Shank *J.P. Spamley *Double Dan *KnowsMore *Maybe *Snow White (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cinderella (Wreck-It Ralph) *Aurora (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ariel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Belle (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jasmine (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pocahontas (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mulan (Wreck-It Ralph) *Tiana (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rapunzel (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna (Wreck-It Ralph) *Elsa (Wreck-It Ralph) *Moana (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Wasabi *Fred *Tadashi Hamada *Aunt Cass Hamada *Alistair Krei *Abigail Callaghan *Heathcliff *Mrs. Frederickson *Mr. Frederickson *Professor Granville *Felony Carl *Wendy Wower *Trevor Trengrove *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Chief Bogo *Clawhauser *Gideon Grey *Bonnie and Stu Hopps *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala *Tui *Sina *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Utility Belt Buzz *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *LGM *Ty Parsec *Rocket Crocket *Flash Flemming *Fop Doppler *Vicki Vortex *Petra *Plasma Boy *Savy SL2 *Bonnie *42 *King Nova *Dr. Animus *Jessie *Bo Beep *Bullseye *Hamm *Rex *Slinky Dog *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers *Wheezy *Lenny *Babyface *Trixie *Buttercup *Mr. Pricklepants *Dolly *Barbie *Tour Guide Barbie *Ken *Chatter Telephone *Combat Carl *Reptillus Maximus *Forky *Ducky and Bunny *Andy Davis *Molly Davis *Mrs. Davis *Hannah Phillips *Bonnie Anderson *Geri *Flik *Atta *Dot *Queen Ant *Francis and Slim *Heimlich *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *Dim *P.T. Flea *The Bird *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Boo *Art *Terri and Terry Perry *Scott Squibbles *Celia Mae *The Abominable Snowman *Flint *Roz *Bile *Claws Ward *Lanky Schmidt *George Sanderson *Carrie Williams *Lightning McQueen *Dragon Lightning McQueen *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Tow Mater *Tokyo Mater *Sarge *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Lizzie *Red *Sheriff *Mack *Strip "The King" Weathers *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. *Michael Schumacher Ferrari *Tex Dinoco *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Rod Redline *Miss Fritter *Cruz Ramirez *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Cal Weathers *Natalie Certain *Smokey *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Sheriff Woody Car *Buzz Lightyear Car *Hamm Car *Mike Wazowski Car *James P. Sullivan Truck *The Abominable Snowplow *Flik Car *P.T. Flea Car *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *El Chupacabra *Lil' Dipper *Blade Ranger *Lofty Crofty *Marlin *Nemo *Dory *Coral *Bruce *Chum *Anchor *Gill *Bloat *Bubbles *Peach *Gurgle *Jacques *Deb *Sheldon *Tad *Pearl *Nigel *Gerald (Finding Nemo) *Hank *Destiny *Bailey *Fluke *Rudder *Gerald (Finding Dory) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Kari McKeen *Tony Rydinger *Rick Dicker *Mirage *Karen/Voyd *Connie Mason/Brick *Gus Burns/Reflux *He-Lectrix *Screech *Winston Deavor *Ambassador *Gazerbeam *Remy *Emile *Alfredo Linguini *Colette Tatou *Auguste Gusteau *Anton Ego *WALL-E *Eve *M-O *Captain B. McCrea *John and Mary *Merida *Queen Elinor *Bear Elinor *King Fergus *Harris, Hubert and Hamish *Maudie *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Bing Bong *Riley Andersen *Jill Andersen *Bill Andersen *Meg *Jordan *The Forgetters *Arlo and Spot *Poppa Henry *Momma Ida *Butch *Nash *Ramsey *Forrest Woodbush *Miguel Rivera and Dante *Hector Rivera *Imelda *Mamá Coco *Luxo Jr. *Luxo Sr. *Jack Skillington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Mayor of Halloween Town *Santa Claus *Zero *Wolfman *Mummy Boy *Winged Demon *Mr. Hyde *Corpse Dad *Clown with the Tear Away Face *Vampires *Igor *Behemoth *The Grim Reaper *The Devil *Monster Who Lives Under the Stairs *Monster Who Lives Under The Bed *Jewel *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Tia Dalma *Joshamee Gibbs *Jack *Sao Feng *Pintel *Ragetti *Henry Turner *Carina Barbossa *Syrena *Philip Swift *Tonto *John Reid/The Lone Ranger *Prince Dastan *Princess Tamina *Lucy Pevensie *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Aslan *Mr. Tumnus *Caspian X *Reepicheep *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Jacob Marley *Bob Cratchit *Mrs. Cratchit *Tiny Tim *Mrs. Dilber *Mr. Fezziwig *Belle *Samson *Ryan *Benny *Bridget *Nigel *Larry *Stan and Carmine *Cloak and Camo *Blag *Samson's Father *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *The Great Gonzo and Camilla *Fozzie Bear *Rowlf *Scooter *Animal *Sam the Eagle *Pepe the King Prawn *Rizzo the Rat *Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, and Lips *Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *The Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Beauregard *Lew Zealand *Sweetums *Big Mean Carl *Walter *Thog *Bobo the Bear *Doglion *Gene/Behemoth *Uncle Deadly *Wayne and Wanda *Crazy Harry *Pops *The Newsman *Shadow *Chance *Sassy *Delilah *Riley *Sledge *Bando *Spike *Stokey *Shoeshine/Underdog *Sweet Polly Purebred *Tron *Yori *Kevin Flynn *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Beck *Able *Oscar Diggs *Glinda the Good Witch of the South *Finley *China Girl *Max Dennison *Dani Dennison *Allison *Trackery Binx *Billy Butcherson *Benjamin Gates *Riley Poole *Abigail Chase *Patrick Henry Gates *Will Stronghold *Layla Williams *Warren Peace *Zach *Magenta *Ethan *The Commander *Jetstream *Wayne Szalinski *Diane Szalinski *Amy Szalinski *Nick Szalinski *Adam Szalinski *Gordon Szalinski *Patti Szalinski *Mitch Szalinski *Jenny Szalinski *Russ Thompson, Sr. *Mae Thompson *Russ Thompson, Jr. *Ron Thompson *Tommy Pervis *Mandy Park *Antie *Scott Calvin/Santa Claus *Carol Newman-Calvin/Mrs. Claus *Charlie Calvin *Lucy Miller *Laura Miller *Neil Miller *Quentin *Comet *Chet *Bernard *Clara *Phillip *Sugar Plum Fairy *John Carter *Dejah Thoris *Tars Tarkas *Woola *Sola *Balthazar Blake *Dave Stutler *Becky Barnes *Veronica Gorloisen *Darwin *Hurley *Blaster *Juarez *Bucky *Mooch *Speckles *Ben Kendall *Marcie *Chloe *Papi *Delgado *Montezuma *Rachel Ashe *Sam Cortez *Jim Evers *Sara Evers *Megan Evers *Michael Evers *Emma *Ezra *Master Gracey *Madame Leota *Philip Brainard *Dr. Sara Jean Reynolds *Flubber/Flying Rubber *Weebo *Weebette *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Chad Danforth *Zeke Baylor *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Sharpay Evans *Peyton Leverett *Ryan Evans *Jason Cross *Jack Bolton *Lucille Bolton *Inspector Gadget *Brenda Bradford *Robo Brenda *Penny *Brain *Gadgetmobile *Chief Quimby *Sykes *G2 *Patti Randall *D.C. *Zeke Kelso *Canoe *Mr. Hofstedder *George of the Jungle *Ursula Stanhope *Ape *Tookie Tookie *Shep *Mr. Kwame *N'Dugo, Kip and Baleto *Jess Aarons *Leslie Burke *May Belle Aarons *Ted Brooks *Amelia Brooks *Thunder Jack *Barb *Rupert *George Murphy *Demon *Nana *Scooper *Yodel and Sniff *Mack and Diesel *Duchess *Avalanche *Little Aleutia *Chinook *Demon Jr. *Shane Wolfe *Zoe Plummer *Seth Plummer *Peter Plummer *Tyler Plummer *Julie Plummer *Helga *Scott *Claire Fletcher *Lulu Plummer *Maleficent and Diaval (Maleficent) *Princess Aurora (Maleficent) *Prince Phillip (Maleficent) *Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle *Victor Frankenstein and Sparky *Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone *Lizzie McGuire *David Gordon *Isabella Parigi *Meg Murry *Charles Wallace Murry *Calvin O'Keefe *Mrs. Which *Mrs. Whatsit *Mrs. Who *Mr. Murry *Mrs. Murry *Artemis Fowl II *Domovoi Butler *Juliet Butler *Holly Short *Mr. Whiskers *Brandy Harrington *Goliath *Brooklyn *Lexington *Broadway *Hudson *Angela *Elisa Maza *Puck *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Duke L'Orange *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Grin Hardwing *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Fall-Apart Rabbit *Toots *Jitters A. Dog *Grumbles Grizzly *Harry the Handbag *Tiny *Pops Clock *Skunky Skunk *Linda Quipps *Lucky Piquel *Dilandra Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Miranda Wright *Fawn Deer *Gruffi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Cavin *Calla *Princess Marie *Sir Gawain *Sir Tuxford *Bumblelion *Butterbear *Eleroo *Moosel *Hoppopotamus *Rhinokey *Stanley *Ozzie *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Jamie Bingham *Shnookums *Meat *Doris Deer *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Munchy Beaver *Flick Duck *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Ootsie Snootie *Bootsie Snootie *Mayor Jeff *Cap'n Crane *Connie Crane *Walter Raccoon *Wanda Raccoon *Eduoard Snootie *Georgina Snootie *Shirley Duck *Betty Lou Beaver *Billy Duck *Edward Mole *Molly Mole *Nosey Mole *Mr. Mole *Mrs. Mole *Mr. Bigdog *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Eddie Valiant *Lt. Santino *Dolores *Dan Rayburn *Charlie Reed *Craig White *Vicki Greer *Emily Greer *Zach Greer *Frank Walker *Casey Newton *Tino Tonitini *Lor McQuarrie *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Queen Delightful *Lord Starchbottom *Penny Proud *Oscar Proud *Trudy Proud *BeBe & CeCe Proud *Suga Mama Proud *Bobby Proud *Puff the Dog *LaCienega Boulevardez *Felix Boulevardez *Sunset Boulevardez *Papi Boulevardez *Dijonay Jones *Zoey Howzer *Sticky Webb *Dr. Carver *Suga Mama *Wizard Kelly *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable and Rufus *Wade Load *Monique *Athena *Layne Reed *VIN *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Chiro *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Aurora Six *Johnny Sunspot *Captain Shuggazoom *Master Offay *Mobius Quint *Yang *Yin *Master Yo *Coop *Lina *Dave *Artha Penn *Lance Penn *Kitt Raada Wonn *Parmon Sean *Connor Penn *Axel Manning *Ollie Herbert Sharker/Shark *Zack Hawkes/Hawk *Catalina Leone/Lioness *Crey Kingston/King *Garrett *Sebastian Manning *Doraemon *Noby Nobi *Adult Noby Nobi *Sue Morris *Sneech *Big G *Tammy Nobi *Toby Nobi *Soby Nobi *Dorami *Sam *Alex *Clover *Jerry Lewis *Arnold Jackson *Britney *Dean *Blaine *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java The Caveman *M.O.M. *Billy *Jenni Anderson *Marvin *Gerard Mystery *Josh Kirkpatrick *Yoko *Brett *Bobby *Toby *Princess Kimball *Spavid *Orion and Andromeda *Principal Kirkpatrick *Fluffy *Lee Clark *Marc Clark *Megan Clark *Tony Clark *Cal Clark *Karen Clark *Tami *Ky Stax *Maya *Boomer *Master Boaddai *Connor Stax *Mookee *Captain Flamingo *Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza *Kirsten McBradden *Ruth-Ann *Owen-Only *Eva Wei *Maya Wei *Don Wei *Prince Aikka *Cathy Smith *Christopher *Danny Jackson *Samantha *John *Mr. Smith *Cornelius Fillmore *Ingrid Third *Jake Long and Fu Dog *Luong Lao Shi *Haley Long *Spud and Trixie Carter *Rose/Huntsgirl *The Grim Reaper *Talia *Iris *Auriana *Carissa *Lyna *Nathaniel *Kyle *Matt *Arkayna Goodfey *Emerald Goldenbraid *Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf *Piper Willowbrook *Doug Hadderstorm *Malvaron *Maggie Pesky *Aldrin Pesky *Pupert Pesky *Bella Pesky *Frieda Pesky *Chauncey Pesky *Rayna Cartflight *Dawn Swatworthy *Principal Pestsrip *Cornelius Bugspit *Carmela *Dave The Barbarian *Princess Candy *Fang *Uncle Oswidge *King Throktar *Queen Glimia *Dark Lord Chuckles The Silly Pig *Malsquando *Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II *Leonard Helperman *Mary Lou Helperman *Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly *Ian Wazelwski *Lloyd Nebulon *Eddie Horton *Douglas McNoggin *Kurt Blobberts *Norah Nebulon *Francine Nebulon *TJ Detweiller *Vince LaSalle *Spinelli *Mikey Blumberg *Gretchen Grundler *Gus Griswald *Ms. Finster *Principal Prickly *Becky Detweiller *Todd Daring *Riley Daring *Dick Daring *Karen Daring *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Mr. Phil Funnie *Mrs. Theda Funnie *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Pepper Ann Pearson *Lydia Pearson *Milo Kamalani *Nicky Little *Craig Bean *Tessa and Vanessa James *Austin Moon *Ally Dawson-Moon *Dez Wade *Trish De la Rosa *Stanley Griff *Dennis The Fish *Harry The Dog *Elsie The Cat *Crandall/Captain Crandall *Brenda/Rope Girl *Hector/Skate Lad *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Scooter Lad *Captain Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Never Bird *Wise Old Parrot *Pirate Princess *Marina *Captain Flynn *Brewster the Beast Trapper *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez *Stanley Pines/Grunkle Stan *Stanford Pines *Robbie Valentino *Pacifica Northwest *Grenda *Candy Chiu *Rumble McSkirmish *Li'l Gideon *Phineas Flynn *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Phineas Flynn (Teenager) *Ferb Fletcher *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (Teenager) *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry *Perry the Platypus/Agent Perry (2nd Dimension) *Candace Flynn *Candace Flynn (Fireside) *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Candace Flynn (Adult) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Fireside) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Teenager) *Pinky the Chihuahua/Agent Pinky *Pinky the Chihuahua/Agent Pinky (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder *Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) *Baljeet Tjinder (Teenager) *Buford Van Stomm *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) *Buford Van Stomm (Teenager) *Ginger Hirano *Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Ginger Hirano (Teenager) *Stacy Hirano *Stacy Hirano (2nd Dimension) *Stacy Hirano (Adult) *Milly *Milly (2nd Dimension) *Milly (Teenager) *Katie *Katie (2nd Dimension) *Katie (Teenager) *Holly *Holly (2nd Dimension) *Holly (Teenager) *Gretchen *Gretchen (2nd Dimension) *Gretchen (Teenager) *Adyson Sweetwater *Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) *Adyson Sweetwater (Teenager) *Irving Du Bois *Irving Du Bois (Teenager) *Jeremy Johnson *Jeremy Johnson (2nd Dimension) *Coltrane *Meap *Eliza Fletcher *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Adult) *Lawrence Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Older) *Hawkeye Johnson *Annabelle Johnson *Reginald Fletcher *Winifred Fletcher *Peter the Panda *Agent E *Amanda Johnson *Fred and Xavier Johnson *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Clyde Flynn *Betty Jo Flynn *Hildegard Johnson *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) *Danny *Sherman *Bobbi Fabulous *Talking Zebra *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Diogee *Sara Murphy *Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish *Bradley Nicholson *Mort Schaeffer *Amanda Lopez *Jackie *Mr. Block *Savannah *Kris *Lydia *Wally *Elliot Decker *JoJo and Goliath *Leo, Annie, June and Quincy *Kick Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Brad Buttowski *Brianna Buttowski *Jackie Wackerman *Kendall Perkins *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Beezy J. Heimous *Heloise *Special Agent Oso *Paw Pilot *Mr. Dos *Wolfie *Dotty *Whirlybird *Buffo *Musa *R.R. Rapide *Shutterbug *Manny Garcia *Milo Fishtooth *Bea Goldfishberg *Oscar Fishtooth *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone *Maria *Arata *Hideo *Yumi *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Otto *Nova *SPRX-77 *Jinmay *Super Quasar *Slingshot *The Ringmaster *Leeah the Jungle Girl *Captain Shuggazoom *The Alchemist *Master Offay *Mike Chilton *Julie Kane *Dutch Gordy *Texas *Jacob *R.O.T.H. *Claire *Dr. Hudson *Darr Gordy *Randy Cunningham *Howard Wienerman *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Sky *Roxy *Andy *Wander *Sylvia *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Horserider Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince Hugo *Princess Clio *Princess Hildegard *Jade *Ruby Hanshaw *Princess Vivian *Buttercup Sofia *Buttercup Amber *Princess Elena *Princess Isabel *King Roland II *Queen Miranda *Miss Nettle *King Raul and Queen Lucia *Francisco *Luisa *Alacazar *Migs, Luna and Skylar *Chancellor Esteban *Armando *Naomi Turner *Gabe *Mateo *Noblins *Prince Marzel *Princess Marisa *Kion *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Tiifu *Zuri *Makini *Jesiri *Madoa *Tunu *Wema *Henry Hugglemonster *Cobby Hugglemonster *Miles Callisto and Merc *Loretta Callisto *Phoebe Callisto *Leo Callisto *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Janna Ordonia *Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Mr. and Mrs. Diaz *King Butterfly *Queen Moon Butterfly *Riley Matthews *Maya Hart *Terence *Clank and Bobble *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Vidia *Periwinkle *Zarina *Nyx *Queen Clarion *Fairy Mary *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Dylan/Armadylan *Cameron *Ninjalinos *Luna Girl *Night Ninja *Moths *Mal *Jay *Evie *Carlos De Vil *Lonnie *Doug *Ben *Chad Charming *Jane *Jordan *Ally *Dizzy Tremaine *Freddie Facilier *Celia Facilier *Anxelin *Squeaky and Squirmy Smee *Addison *Zed *Eliza *Bree *Bonzo *Zoey *Bucky *Kirby Buckets *Eli *Fish *Pickle and Peanut *Champion Horse *McSweats *Spedacular Donkey *Sneaky Patty *Danny Douglas *Future-Worm *Bug *Doug Douglas *Megan Douglas *Pucca *Garu *Abyo *Ching *Ho *Linguini *Uncle Dumpling *Destiny *Ed *Deets *Burn *Fizz *Loogie *Anthony Ol' Skool *Torch *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Mr. Centipede *Mrs. Ladybug *Earthworm *Mr. Grasshopper *Glowworm *Sophie *The BFG *Walt Disney *P.L. Travers *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (MCU) *Weasel Wills/Iron Man *Edward March/Iron Man *Arno Stark/Iron Man 2020 *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (MCU) *Peggy Carter/Captain America *Isaiah Bradley/Captain America *William Nasland/Captain America *Jeffrey Mace/Captain America *William Burnside/Captain America *Roscoe Simons/Captain America *John Walker/Captain America *Dave Rickford/Captain America *Roberta Mendez/Captain America 2099 *America Chavez *Captain Avalon *Civil Warrior *Thor Odinson *Thor Odinson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Thor Odinson (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Thor Odinson (MCU) *Thor Noir *Red Norvell/Thor *Eric Masterson/Thor *Dargo Ktor/Thor *Kevin Masterson/Thunderstrike *Donal/Thor *Simon Walterson/Throg *Cecil McAdams/Thor 2099 *Jane Foster/Thor *Tarene Olson/Thor Girl *Odin Borson *Odin Borson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Brunhilde/Valkyrie *Brunhilde/Valkyrie (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Brunhilde/Valkyrie (MCU) *Beta Ray Bill *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Eric Bana) *Bruce Banner/Hulk (MCU) *John Eisenhart/Hulk 2099 *Leonard Skivorski Jr./Doc Samson *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (MCU) *Clarie Voyant/Black Widow *Yelena Belova/Black Widow *Monica Chang/Black Widow *Dottie Underwood/Black Widow *Tania/Black Widow 2099 *Iron Widow *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (MCU) *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *Hawkeye 2099 *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (60s) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man Unlimited) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (MCU) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Into The Spider-Verse) *Peter Parker/Black Suit Spider-Man *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Miles Morales/Ultimate Spider-Man (Into The Spider-Verse) *Pavitr Prabhakar/Spider-Man *Gerry Drew/Spider-Man *Peter Parquagh/Spider-Man *Mac Gargan/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Into The Spider-Verse) *Gwen Stacy/Gwenpool *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Martha Franklin/Spider-Woman *Charlotte Witter/Spider-Woman *Veranke/Spider-Woman *Ashley Barton/Spider-Woman *Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Anya Corazon/Spider-Anya *Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *Max Borne/Spider-Man 2211 *Spider-Man Noir *Spider-Man Noir (Into The Spider-Verse) *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham *Peter Porker/Spider-Ham (Into The Spider-Verse) *Spyder-Knight *Blood Spider *Web Slinger *Web Beard The Pirate *Spider-UK *Maria Hill *Ben Reiliy/Scarlet Spider *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Michael Van Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Amadeus Cho/Iron-Spider *Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider *Cindy Moon/Silk *Julia Carpenter/Arachne *The Superior Spider-Man *Eddie Brock/Venom *Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Spider-Man 3) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Tom Hardy) *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Patrick Mulligan/Toxin *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (X-Men) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (MCU) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (MCU) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Jim Rhodes/War Machine (MCU) *Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Toni Ho/Iron Patriot *Nathan Richards/Iron Lad *Bethany Cabe/Iron Woman *Riri Williams/Iron Heart *Brian Braddock/Captain Britain *Brian Braddock/Captain Britain (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Skaar *John Walker/U.S. Agent *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Harry Osborn/American Son *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (MCU) *Gamora *Gamora (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Gamora (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Gamora (MCU) *Drax the Destroyer *Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Drax the Destroyer (MCU) *Rocket Raccoon *Rocket Raccoon (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Rocket Raccoon (MCU) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (MCU) *Iron Fist 2099 *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Ben Affleck) *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (MCU) *Samuel Fisk/Daredevil 2099 *Elektra Natchios/Elektra *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Jennifer Garner) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (MCU) *Elektra Noir *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Thomas Jane) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (Ray Stevenson) *Frank Castle/The Punisher (MCU) *Cassondra Castle/The Punisher 2099 *Jake Gallows/The Punisher 2099 *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp (MCU) *Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp *Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp (MCU) *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Groot *Groot (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Groot (MCU) *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Scott Lang/Ant-Man (MCU) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (MCU) *Hank Pym/Giant-Man *Eric O'Grady/Yellowjacket *Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket *T'Challa/Black Panther *T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *T'Challa/Black Panther (MCU) *Iron Panther *K'Shamba/Black Panther 2099 *Okoye *Nakia *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (MCU) *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Bucky Barnes/Captain America *Mantis *Mantis (MCU) *Vision *Vision (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Vision (MCU) *Heracle/Hercules *Heracle/Hercules (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Cloak and Dagger *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Charles Xavier/Professor X (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Charles Xavier/Professor X (Movie) *Logan/The Wolverine *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Logan/The Wolverine (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Logan/The Wolverine (Movie) *Old Man Logan *Rina Logan/Wild Thing *Jimmy Hudson/The Wolverine *Tomi Shishido/The Wolverine *Laura Kinney/X-23 *Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Movie) *Akihiro/Daken *Hank McCoy/Beast *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Movie) *Alex Summers/Havok *Alex Summers/Havok (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Movie) *Warren Worthington/Archangel *Warren Worthington III/Angel *Warren Worthington III/Angel (Movie) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Movie) *Jonathon Silvercloud/Forge *Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Bobby Costa/Sunspot *Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (X-Men) *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Deadpool) *Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Evan Daniels/Spyke *Sarah Rushman/Marrow *Yukio *Laynia Krylova/Darkstar *Lilandra Neramani/Majestrix *Jean Paul-Beaubier/Northstar *Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora *Rachel Summers/Prestige *Cecilia Reyes *Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man *Lorna Dane/Polaris *Jennifer Darkholme/Foxx *Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomx *Dani Moonstar/Mirage *Sam Guthrie/Cannonball *Ray Carter/Berzerker *Rina Patel/Timeslip *Xi'an Coy Mahn/Karma *Doug Ramsey/Cypher *Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Warlock *Amara Aquilla/Magma *Vic Borkowski/Anole *Bird-Boy/Bird-Brain *Gosamyr *Vanessa Carlyle/Copycat *James Proudstar/Warpath *John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Hepzibah *Caliban *Benjamin Russell/Shatterstar *Maria Callasantos/Feral *Julio Richter/Rictor *Sooraya Qadir/Dust *Armando Munoz/Darwin *Nori Ashida/Surge *Joseph Lehnsherr *Cessily Kincaid/Mercury *Rusty Collins/Firefist *Hector Rendoza/Wraith *Petra Nord/Petra *Monet St. Croix *M, David Alleyne/Prodigy *Paige Guthrie/Husk *Kevin Sydney/Morph *Sally Blevins/Skids *Theresa Cassidy/Siryn *Longshot *Clarice Ferguson/Blink *Nicholas Gleason/Wolf Cub *Megan Gwynn/Pixie *Julian Keller/Hellion *Hisako Ichiki/Armor *Eddie Tancredi/Wing *Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom *Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *Taki Matsuya/Wiz Kid *Ellie Phinster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Ellie Phinster/Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Movie) *Moira MacTaggert *Lockheed *Cerise *Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Guido Carosella/Strong Guy *Tessa/Sage *David Haller/Legion *Suzanne Chan/Sway *James Bradley/Doctor Nemesis *Ruth Bat-Seraph/Sabra *Mark Hallett/Sunder *Ava'Dara Nagandini/Warbird *Adam Neramani/Adam X *Sharon Smith/Catseye *Joshua Foley/Elixir *Iara dos Santos/Shark Girl *Max Jordan/Quill *Gloria Munoz/Risque *Davis Cameron/Silpstream *Heather Cameron/Lifeguard *Calvin Rankin/Mimic *Mariko Yoshida/Sunfire *Angelo Espinosa/Skin *Miranda Leevald/Ripcord *Jono Starsmore/Chamber *Hope Summers *Aurora Drake/Lightwave *Everett Thomas/Synch *Jimmy Hudson/Patch *Talia Wagner/Nocturne *Nez Abidemi/Gentle *Karima Shapandar/Omega Sentinel *Santo Vaccarro/Rockslide *Ruth Aldine/Blindfold *Jonas Graymalkin/Graymalkin *Nate Grey/X-Man *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Movie) *Lady Deadpool *Deadpool 2099 *Neena Thurman/Domino *Neena Thurman/Domino (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Neena Thurman/Domino (Movie) *Nathan Summers/Cable *Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Nathan Summers/Cable (Movie) *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue *Anne Marie LeBeau/Rogue (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Erik Lehnsherr/Magento (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magento (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Movie) *Max Eisenhardt/Magento *Max Eisenhardt/Magento (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Movie) *Jessica Jones/Jewel *Jessica Jones/Jewel (MCU) *Nick Fury *Nick Fury (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Nick Fury (MCU) *Agent Coulson *Agent Coulson (MCU) *Luke Cage/Power Man *Luke Cage/Power Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Luke Cage/Power Man (MCU) *Victor Alvarez/Power Man *Misty Knight *Misty Knight (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Misty Knight (MCU) *Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Moon Knight 2099 *Richard Rider/Nova *Richard Rider/Nova (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Sam Alexander/Nova *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Bobby Drake/Iceman (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Alison Blaire/Dazzler *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Nicholas Cage) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (MCU) *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (MCU) *Kenshiro Cochrane/Ghost Rider 2099 *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (MCU) *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel *Genis-Vell/Captain Marvel *Phyla-Vell/Captain Marvel *Mahr Vehl/Captain Marvel *Ayesha/Captain Marvel *Khn'nr/Captain Marvel *Rick Jones/Captain Marvel *Noh-Varr/Captain Marvel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (MCU) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Sharon Ventura/Ms. Marvel *Kamllia Khan/Ms. Marvel *Noh-Varr/Marvel Boy *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (MCU) *Sam Wilson/Captain America *Eric Brooks/Blade *Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Eric Brooks/Blade (Movie) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (2005) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (2015) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (2005) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (2015) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (2005) *Johnny Storm/Human Torch (2015) *Jim Hammond/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Ben Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (2005) *Ben Grimm/The Thing (2015) *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk *Betty Boss/Red She-Hulk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Lyra/Savage She-Hulk *Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Theodore Altman/Hulking *Yondu Udonta *Yondu Udonta (MCU) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (2007) *Emma Frost *Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Greer Nelson/Tigra *Namor McKenzie/Namor The Sub-Mariner *Simon Williams/Wonder Man *Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Black Bolt *Medusa *Crystal *Lockjaw *Triton *Ted Sallis/Man-Thing *Bonita Juarez/Firebird *Angel Jones/Firestar *Barbara Barton/Mockingbird *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Melissa Gold/Songbird *Josie Beller/Circuit Breaker *Maya Lopez/Echo *Sharra Neramani/Deathcry *Lyja Storm/Lyja *Daisy Johnson/Quake *Jocasta *Circe/Sersi *Shang-Chi *Colleen Wing *Jericho Drumm/Brother Voodoo *Walter Newell/Stingray *Fahnbullah Eddy/Gorilla Girl *Gilgamesh *Vance Astrovik/Justice *Deborah Fields/Debrii *Jimmy Santini/Batwing *Victoria Star/Shooting Star *Joseph Green/Gauntlet *Donyell Taylor/Night Thrasher *Suzanna Sherman/Ultragirl *Melati Kusuma/Komodo *Greg Willis/Gravity *Mark Milton/Hyperion *Mark Milton/Hyperion (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wyatt Wingfoot *Wynona Wingfoot *Maximilian Coleridge/Shroud *Adam Brashear/Blue Marvel *Emily Guerrero/Synapse *Kevin Connor/Star Brand *Aikku Jokinen/Pod *Century *Michael O'Brien/Guardsman *Carl Walker/Force *Suzanne Endo/Cybermancer *Will Talltrees/Red Wolf *Victor Mancha *Monica Chang *Alexis The Protector *Jeffrey Mace/Patriot *Eli Bradley/Patriot *Marrina McKenzie/Marrina *Viv Vision *Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm *Billy Maximoff/Wiccan *Tommy Maximoff/Speed *Cassandra Lang/Stature *Lunella Lafayette/Moon Girl *Dane Whitman/Black Knight *Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *Tamara Devoux/Captain Universe *Zarda Shelton/Power Princess *Zarba Shelton/Power Princess (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Humberto Lopez/Reptil (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Adam Warlock *Adam Warlock (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night *Jacob Russoff/Werewolf by Night (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Vince Marcus/Warwolf *Nina Price/Vampire by Night *Sharon Ventura/She-Thing *Talos *Howard The Duck *Cosmo The Spacedog *Rescue/Pepper Potts *Agent J *Agent K *Young Agent K *Agent L *Agent Zed *Agent O *Young Agent O *Agent X *Agent W *Agent T *Agent AA *Agent D *Agent H *Agent Q *Agent U *Agent E *Jack Jeebs *Frank The Pug *Laura Vasquez *Griffin *Obadiah Price *Dave Lizewski *Mindy Macready *Miranda Swedlow *Samuel Frederick Keers *David Jackson Keers *Marty Eisenberg *Remembering Tommy *Big Daddy *Captain Stars and Stripes *J. Jonah Jameson *J. Jonah Jameson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Loki Laufeyson *Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Loki Laufeyson (MCU) *Nebula *Nebula (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Nebula (MCU) *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Yoda (Soul Calibur) *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Padme Amidala *Chewbacca *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Mara Jade Skywalker *Jyn Erso *Cassian Andor *Bodhi Rook *Chirrut Îmwe *Baze Malbus *Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kanan Jarrus *Erza Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Chopper *Agent Kallus *Wedge Antilles *Galen Marek *Galen Marek (Soul Calibur) *Rohm Kota *Juno Eclipse *Garven Dreis/Red Leader *Jon Vander/Gold Leader *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Bail Organa *Jar Jar Binks *Young Han Solo *Young Lando Calrissian *Qi'ra *Enfys Nest *Mart Mattin *Wicket W. Warrick *Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Latara *Teebo *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Asajj Ventress *Luminara Unduli *Shaak Ti *C-3PO, R2-D2 and BB-8 *K-2SO *L3-37 *Rey *Finn *Poe Dameron *Snap Wexley *Rose Tico *Maz Kanata *Nien Nunb *Old Han Solo *Old Luke Skywalker *Old Leia Organa *Indiana Jones *Marion Ravenwood *Sallah *Marcus Brody *Willie Scott *Short Round *Henry Jones Sr. *Mutt Williams *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls Specials) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Fluttershy *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Fluttershy (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Applejack *Applejack (Equestria Girls) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Applejack (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Rarity *Rarity (Equestria Girls) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Rarity (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Pinkie Pie *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Sunset Shimmer *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) *Susnet Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Daydream Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Starlight Glimmer (Equestria Girls) *Spike *Spike (Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Principal Celestia (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Princess Luna *Vice-Principal Luna *Vice-Principal Luna (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Princess Cadance *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Shining Armor (Equestria Girls) *Flurry Heart *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Snips and Snails *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Equestria Girls) *Babs Seed *Timber Spruce *Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Timber Spruce (Equestria Girls: Digital Series) *Gabby *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Pipsqueak *Rumble *Button Mash *Featherweight *Tender Taps *Kettle Corn *Twist *Skeedaddle *Star Tracker *Sunburst *Trixie Lulamoon *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls) *Trixie Lulamoon (Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) *Big Macintosh *Braeburn *Granny Smith *Bright Mac *Pear Butter *Grand Pear *Aunt Orange *Uncle Orange *Cheerilee *Coco Pommel *Maud Pie *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock *Cloudy Quartz *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Zephyr Breeze *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Party Favor *Moon Dancer *Double Diamond *Discord *Discord (Equestria Girls) *Ember *Soarin *Spitfire *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Gilda *Zecora *Plaid Stripes *Saffron Masala *Coriander Cumin *Steel Blaze *Quibble Pants *Cheese Sandwich *Cranky Doodle *Matilda *Bulk Biceps *Tree Hugger *Coloratura *Lightning Dust *Suri Polomare *Mare Do Well *Feather Bangs *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Photo Finish *Inky Rose *Sapphire Shores *Fancy Pants *Sassy Saddles *Flim Flam Brothers *Star Swirl The Bearded *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Daring Do *Thorax *Smolder *Ember *Blue Bobbin *Ocellus *Silverstream *Yona *Gallus *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Songbird Serenade *Tempest Shadow *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Gloriosa Daisy *Gloriosa Daisy (Equestria Girls) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (Equestria Girls) *Juniper Montage *Juniper Montage (Equestria Girls) *Wallflower Blush *Wallflower Blush (Equestria Girls) *Vignette Valencia *Vignette Valencia (Equestria Girls) *Optimus Prime *Optimus Primal *Bumblebee *Ratchet *Ultra Magnus *Clifjumper *Bulkhead *Smokescreen *Arcee *Jazz *Grimlock *Ironhide *Hotshot *Hot Rod *Rodimus Prime *Jetfire *Zeta Prime *Drift *Skids *Mudflap *Sideswipe *Sentinel Prime *Wheeljack *Hound *Crosshairs *Springer *Blaster *Brawn *Infernal *Silverbolt *Prowl *Topspin *Twintwist *Sunstreaker *Rattrap *Cheetor *Rhinox *Conrad S. Hauser/Duke *Wallace A. Weems/Ripcord *Hershel Dalton/Heavy Duty *Shana O'Hara/Scarlett *Marvin F. Hinton/Roadblock *Snake Eyes *Jaye Burnett/Lady Jaye *Dashiell R. Faireborn/Flint *Kim Arashikage/Jinx *General Joseph Colton *Mouse *Grunt *Blythe Baxter *Minka Mark *Penny Ling *Pepper Mildred Clark *Russell Ferguson *Sunil Nevla *Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio *Zoe Trent *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Captain Roger Baxter *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Aunt Christie *Buttercream Sunday *Josh Sharp *Sugar Sprinkles *Madison *Emma Hart *Mona Autumn *Kora Dixon *Cookie *Lucky *Mr. Nut Nut *Niblet *Olaf *Sparky *Squirt *Strudel *Claudio *Cookie's family *Dolly *Dot *Kennel Kittens *Mr. Julius *Mutt *Officer Ketchum *Pepper *Ralph *Action Man *Flint *Redwolf *Natalie Poole *Knuck Williams *Jacques *RAID *Roxie McTerrier *Jade Catkin *Trip Hamston *Quincy Goatee *Edie Von Keet *Bev Gilturtle *Savannah Cheetaby *Petula Woolright *Sweetie Pom Pom *Gavin Chamelle *Mitchell Snailford *Mr. Yut *Scoot Raccoonson *Austin Goldenpup *Manny Mouser *Millie McMallard *Mayor Perrito *Captain Gilturtle *Strawberry Shortcake *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Cherry Jam *Huckleberry Pie *Apple Dump *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky and Spike *Petrie *Ruby *Chomper *Ali *Shorty *Dana and Dinah *Tricia *Hyp *Mutt and Nod *Littlefoot's Mother *Bron *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Daddy Topps *Tria *Mama Swimmer *Mama Flyer *Pterano *Mama Sharptooth *Papa Sharptooth *Tyson Granger *Max *Ray *Kai *Daichi *Kenny *Hilary *Lee Wong *Mariah *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Kyoya *Yu *Hyoma *Tsubasa *Hikaru *Shobu Kirafuda *Mimi Tasogare *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Shori Kirafuda *Rekuta Kadoko *Sayuki Manaka *George Kamamoto *Knight *Extreme Bucketman *Hakuoh *Jamira *Ray Pierce Okamoto *Allie Underhill *Gabe Wallace *Nate Adams *Sabrina Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Hilda Spellman *Salem Saberhagen *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Harvey *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Jake Armstrong/Stretch *Nathan Park/Wingspan *Ricardo Perez/Omni-Mass *Riya Dashti/Blindstrike *Dr. Racine Cleo/Dr. C *Mr. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Mrs. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) *Hungry Hungry Hippo *Mr. Monopoly/Uncle Pennybags *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Ghoulia Yelps *Gil *Heath Burns *Gigi Grant *Rochelle Goyle *Mr. Lou Zarr *Clawd Wolf *Slow-Moe *Toralei Stripe *Abbey Bominable *Elle Eedee *Hoodude Voodoo *Catrine DeMew *Venus Flytrap *Howleen Wolf *Spectra Vondergeist *Skelita Calaveras *Garrott DuRoque *Operetta *Jinafire Long *Scarah Screams *Catty Noir *Twyla *Jackson Jekyll *Holt Hyde *Elissabat *Kjersti Trollson *Viperine Gorgon *Robecca Steam *Luna Mothews *Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Astranova *Cleo de Nile *Operetta *HooDude *Gory Fangtell *Honey Swamp *Kiyomi Haunterly *Avea Trotter *Batsy Claro *Bonita Femur *C.A. Cupid *Invisi Billy *Isi Dawndancer *Jane Boolittle *Lorna McNessie *Marisol Coxi *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Manny Taur *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bruce Wayne/Batman (60s) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (1989 & Returns) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Forever) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman and Robin) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Animated Universe) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Batman) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Teen Titans) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Beware the Batman) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Unlimited) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arkhamverse) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (DCEU) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Gotham) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Injustice) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Tiano/Batman of Zur-En-Arrh *Tiano/Batman of Zur-En-Arrh (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Wang Baixi/Batman of China *Batman (DC One Million) *Dick Grayson/Robin *Dick Grayson/Robin (60s) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Tim Burton) *Dick Grayson/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Dick Grayson/Robin (The Batman) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Dick Grayson/Robin (Arkhamverse) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (DC Animated Universe) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (The Batman) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Batman Unlimited) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Arkhamverse) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Dick Grayson/Batman *John Grayson/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin *Tim Drake/Robin (DC Animated Universe) *Tim Drake/Red Robin *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Batman Unlimited) *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Arkhamverse) *Tim Drake/Batman *Jason Todd/Robin *Jason Todd/Red Hood *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Arkhamverse) *Jason Todd/Red Hood (Injustice) *Jason Todd/Arkham Knight *Damian Wayne/Robin *Damian Wayne/Robin (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Damian Wayne/Robin (Injustice) *Damian Wayne/Nightwing *Damian Wayne/Nightwing (Injustice) *Damian Wayne/Batman *Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond *Thomas Wayne/Batman *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (60s) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Tim Burton) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Animated Universe) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Batman) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Injustice) *Barbara Gordon/Batwoman *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Beware the Batman) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Arkhamverse) *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl *Cassandra Cain/Blackbat *Katherine Kane/Batwoman *Katherine Kane/Batwoman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Luke Fox/Batwing *Carrie Kelly/Robin *Duke Thomas/Robin *Duke Thomas/Red Robin *Riko Sheridan/Robin *Ace The Bat-Hound *Ace The Bat-Hound (DC Animated Universe) *Ace The Bat-Hound (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ace the Bat-Hound (DC Super Hero Girls) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (60s) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Tim Burton) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Dark Knight Rises) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Animated Universe) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Batman) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Arkhamverse) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Gotham) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Injustice: God Among Us) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Injustice) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael *Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael-Batman *Michael Lane/Azrael *Michael Lane/Azrael (Arkhamverse) *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Stephanie Brown/Robin *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Stephanie Brown/Batgirl *Cyril Sheldrake/Squire *El Gaucho *The Musketeer *The Dark Ranger *Bat-Mite *Bat-Mite (DC Animated Universe) *Bat-Mite (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Jack Ryder/The Creeper *Jack Ryder/The Creeper (DC Animated Universe) *Jack Ryder/The Creeper (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Beware the Batman) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Arkhamverse) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (60s) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (The Batman) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Arkhamverse) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DCEU) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Injustice) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (60s) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Tim Burton) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (The Batman) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Arkhamverse) *Pamela Isley.Poison Ivy (Gotham) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Injustice) *Talia al Ghul *Talia al Ghul (60s) *Talia al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) *Talia al Ghul (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Talia al Ghul (Arkhamverse) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (George Reeves) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Christopher Reeve) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Smallville) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Superman Returns) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DC Animated Universe) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (The Batman) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Injustice) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Arrowverse) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (DCEU) *Kal Kent/Superman *Val-Zod/Superman *Kong Kenan/Superman of China *David Connor/Eradicator *Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy *Kon-El/Superman *Jonathan Kent/Superboy *Superboy-Prime *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (DC Animated Universe) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Injustice) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse) *Linda Danvers/Supergirl *Matrix/Supergirl *Laurel Gand/Supergirl *Ariella Kent/Supergirl *Kara Kent/Supergirl *Lara Kent/Supergirl *Cir-El/Supergirl *Kara Starikov/Supergirl *Lana Lang/Superwoman *Lois Lane/Superwoman *Kieran Dox/Superlad *Chris Kent/Nightwing *Karen Starr/Power Girl *Karen Starr/Power Girl (Injustice) *Krypto the Super-Dog *Krypto the Super-Dog (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Krypto the Super-Dog (DC Super Hero Girls) *Streaky The Supercat *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Lynda Carter) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Injustice) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DCEU) *Nubia/Wonder Woman *Orana/Wonder Woman *Artemis/Wonder Woman *Peng Deilan/Wonder Woman of China *Wonder Woman (DC One Million) *Lilith Clay/Omen *Big Barda *Big Barda (DC Animated Universe) *Big Barda (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Big Barda (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Animated Universe) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Batman Unlimited) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Injustice) *Jay Garrick/The Flash *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Injustice) *Jay Garrick/The Flash (Arrowverse) *Barry Allen/The Flash *Barry Allen/The Flash (The Batman) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Batman Unlimited) *Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Injustice) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Barry Allen/The Flash (Arrowverse) *Barry Allen/The Flash (DCEU) *John Fox/The Flash *Blaine Allen/The Flash *Sela Allen/The Flash *Avery Ho/The Flash of China *Bart Allen/Impulse *Bart Allen/Kid Flash *Bart Allen/The Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash *Wally West/Kid Flash (Teen Titans) *Wally West/Kid Flash (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Wally West/The Flash *Wally West/The Flash (DC Animated Universe) *Wally West II/Kid Flash *Wally West II/The Flash *August Hart/Godspeed *Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick *Jesse Chambers/Lady Flash *Jason West *Iris West/Impulse *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (DC Animated Universe) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (The Batman) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Batman Unlimited) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Injustice) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Arrowverse) *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (DC Animated Universe) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Injustice) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Arrowverse) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Sara Lance/White Canary *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (DC Animated Universe) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Injustice) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (DCEU) *Mera/Aquawoman *Mera/Aquawoman (DC Animated Universe) *Mera/Aquawoman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Mera/Aquawoman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lorena Marquez/Aquawoman *Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad *Garth/Aqualad *Garth/Aqualad (Teen Titans) *Garth/Aqualad (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Garth/Tempest *Marina/Aquagirl *Tula/Aquagirl *Artemis Crock/Tigress *Roy Harper/Speedy *Roy Harper/Speedy (DC Animated Universe) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Teen Titans) *Roy Harper/Speedy (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Roy Harper/Red Arrow *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Thea Queen/Arsenal *Mia Dearden/Speedy *Raquel Ervin/Rocket *Lian Harper/Red Arrow *Emiko Queen/Arrowette *Cassie King/Arrowette *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Donna Troy/Wonder Woman *Donna Troy/Troia *Virgil Hawkins/Static *Richard Foley/Gear *Shenice Vale/She-Bang *Adam Evans/Rubberband Man *Nina Crocker/Timezone *Morris Grant/Soul Power *Phillip Rollins/Sparky *Anansi *Gail/Nightingale *Paula Crock/Huntress *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (DC Animated Universe) *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Helena Wayne/Robin *Helena Wayne/Huntress *Dan Garret/Blue Beetle *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (Injustice) *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jason Rusch/Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (Injustice) *Caitlin Snow/Frost *Caltlin Snow/Frost (DC Super Hero Girls) *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (DC Animated Universe) *Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (DC Animated Universe) *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (Teen Titans) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Ray Palmer/The Atom (DC Animated Universe) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ryan Choi/The Atom *Ryan Choi/The Atom (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ryan Choi/The Atom (Injustice) *John Constantine *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon (DC Animated Universe) *Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Boston Brand/Deadman *Boston Brand/Deadman (DC Animated Universe) *Boston Brand/Deadman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre *Jim Corrigan/The Spectre (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Phantom Stranger *Phantom Stranger (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Greg Saunders/Vigilante *Greg Saunders/Vigilante (DC Animated Universe) *Greg Saunders/Vigilante (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (DC Animated Universe) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Injustice) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam (DCEU) *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam *Mary Batson/Mary Shazam (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. *Freddy Freeman/Shazam *Zatara *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (DC Animated Universe) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Injustice) *Katar Hol/Hawkman *Katar Hol/Hawkman (DC Animated Universe) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (The Batman) *Kater Hol/Hawkman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Injustice) *Lady Blackhawk *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (DC Animated Universe) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (Injustice) *Hector Hall/Doctor Fate *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (DC Animated Universe) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (The Batman) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Injustice) *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) *Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Alan Scott/Green Lantern (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (The Batman) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (DC Super Hero Girls) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Injustice) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *John Stewart/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern (DC Animated Universe) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *John Stewart/Green Lantern (Injustice) *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Green Lantern *Simon Baz/Green Lantern *Jediah Caul/Green Lantern *Milagro Reyes/Green Lantern *Kai-Ro/Green Lantern *Gil Broome/Steam Lantern *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (DC Super Hero Girls) *Duck Dodgers/Green Loontern *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (DC Animated Universe) *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Rex Stewart/Warhawk *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Injustice) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (DC Animated Universe) *Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Injustice) *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (DC Animated Universe) *Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (DC Animated Universe) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *John Henry Irons/Steel *Jonah Hex *Jonah Hex (DC Animated Universe) *Jonah Hex (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice (DC Animated Universe) *Beatriz Costa and Tora Olafsdotter/Fire and Ice (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Hank Hall and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove *Hank Hall and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove (DC Animated Universe) *Hank Hall and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Charles Szasz/The Question *Charles Szasz/The Question (DC Animated Universe) *Charles Szasz/The Question (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Renee Montoya/The Question *Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Detective Chimp *Detective Chimp (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Batman Unlimited) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (DC Super Hero Girls) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Injustice) *Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker *Iroque/Indigo-1 *Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern *Kyle Rayner/White Lantern *Kilowog *Kilowog (DC Animated Universe) *Kilowog (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Tomar-Re *Tomar-Re (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Katma Tui *Aya *Razer *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Teen Titans) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Injustice) *Kormand'r/Komy Anders/Blackfire *Kormand'r/Komy Anders/Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Kormand'r/Komy Anders/Blackfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rachel Roth/Raven *Rachel Roth/Raven (Teen Titans) *Rachel Roth/Raven (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Injustice) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Logan/Changeling *Tara Markov/Terra *Tara Markov/Terra (Teen Titans) *Mas y Menos *Mas y Menos (Teen Titans) *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx (Teen Titans) *Jennifer Hallory Hex/Jinx (DC Super Hero Girls) *Argent *Argent (Teen Titans) *Baby Wildebeest *Baby Wildebeest (Teen Titans) *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido (Teen Titans) *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Teen Titans) *Joseph Wilson/Jericho *Joesph Wilson/Jericho (Teen Titans) *Kole Weathers/Kole *Kole Weathers/Kole (Teen Titans) *Gnarrk *Gnarrk (Teen Titans) *Wendy Harris *Marvin White *Wonder Dog *Melvin and Bobby *Timmy and Teether *Leonid Kovar/Red Star *Leonid Kovar/Red Star (Teen Titans) *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Teen Titans) *Mal Duncan/The Herald *Mal Duncan/The Herald (Teen Titans) *Killowatt *Jackson Hyde *Jason Hart/Protector *Jason Harper II/Guardian *Cynthia Queen/Sin *Kiran Singh/Solstice *Anita Fite/Empress *Eddie Bloomberg/Red Devil *Miguel Barragan/Bunker *Celine Patterson/Skitter *Miiyahbin Marten/Equinox *Maya Ducard/Nobody *Colin Wilkes/Abuse *Mar'i Grayson/Nightstar *John Gnarrk *Frances Kane/Magenta *Zachary Zatara *Olive Silverlock *Asami Koizumi *Rima *Eduardo Dorado *Lar Gand/Mon-El *Bette Kane/Flamebird *Thara Ak-Var/Flamebird *Andrea Thomas/Isis *Charlie Parker/Golden Eagle *Grant Emerson/Damage *Riko Sheridan/Blackbird *Luke O'Brien/Offspring *Natasha Irons *Arnold Thomas/Osiris *Clifford Baker *Maxine Baker *Cody Driscoll/Risk *Harper Row/Bluebird *Lagoon Boy *Adam Frankenstein/Young Frankenstein *Duela Dent/Harlequin *Prestor Jon *Carrie Levine/Redwing *David Alucard/Nightrider *Miriam Delgado/Mirage *Sara Butters/Red Beetle *Todd Scott/Obsidian *Jennifer-Lynn Hayden Scott/Jade *Rose Wilson/Ravager *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Animated Universe) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Injustice) *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Beware the Batman) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning (DC Super Hero Girls) *John Smith/Red Tornado *John Smith/Red Tornado (DC Animated Universe) *John Smith/Red Tornado (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (DC Animated Universe) *Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Ted Grant/Wildcat (DC Animated Universe) *Ted Grant/Wildcat (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ted Grant/Wildcat (DC Super Hero Girls) *Yolanda Montez/Wildcat *Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite *Rex Tyler/Hourman *Rick Tyler/Hourman *Ambush Bug *Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Scott Free/Mister Miracle (DC Animated Universe) *Scott Free.Mister Miracle (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Kamandi *Adam Strange *Adam Strange (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jim Barr/Bulletman *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Teen Titans) *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Cliff Steele/Robot Man *Cliff Steele/Robot Man (Teen Titans) *Cliff Steele/Robot Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Teen Titans) *Larry Trainor/Negative Man (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Dorothy Spinner/Spinner *Mento *Simon Trent/Gray Ghost *Zan and Jayna/Wonder Twins *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast (DC Animated Universe) *Mike Maxwell/B'Wana Beast (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Walter Kovacs/Rorschach *Doctor Manhattan *Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre *Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst *Amy Winston/Princess Amethyst (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ray Terrill/The Ray *Richard Grey Jr./Black Condor *Ryan Kendall/Black Condor *Paco Ramon/Vibe *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Sandra Knight/Phantom Lady *Dane Maxwell/Doll Man *Ted Knight/Starman *Charles McNider/Starman *Mikaal Tomas/Starman *Prince Gavyn/Starman *Will Payton/Starman *David Knight/Starman *Jack Knight/Starman *Danny Blaine/Starman *Farris Knight/Starman *Gold *Iron *Lead *Mercury *Platinum *Tin *Buddy Blank/OMAC *Ace Morgan *Professor Mark Haley *Rocky Davis *Red Ryan *Hans von Hammer/Enemy Ace *Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Franklin Rock/Sgt. Rock *Bulldozer *Blackhawk *Rip Hunter *'Mazing Man *Lt. Matthew Shrieve *Sgt. Vincent Velcro *Dr. Myrra Rhodes *Pvt. Lucky Taylor *Warren Griffith *Flora Black/Black Orchid *Alba Garcia/Black Orchid *Sir Justin/Shining Knight *Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. *Lee Travis/Crimson Avenger *Toshio Eto/Wind Dragon *Black Vulcan *Long Shadow *Bat Lash *Lazarus Lane/El Diablo *Albert Rothstein/Atom Smasher *Curt Falconer/Aztek *Orion *Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil *Hank Heywood/Commander Steel *Nathan Heywood/Commander Steel *Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Vivian D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Constance D'Aramis/Crimson Fox *Metron *Karen Faulkner/Rampage *The Jester *Emily Briggs/Looker *Cole Cash/Grifter *The Streak *Scott Mason/Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Donna Vance/Black Siren *Orion *Lightray *Highfather *Forager *Draaga *Zeta *Tygrus *Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light *Laurel Gand/Andromeda *Sigrid Nansen/Icemaiden *Chandi Gupta/Maya *Hugh Dawkins/Tasmanian Devil *Maxima of Almerac *Zauriel *Jennifer Barclay/Mystek *Lorraine Reilly/Firehawk *Sonia Sato/Judomaster *Maxine Hunkel/Cyclone *Joseph Jones/General Glory *Alanna Strange *Cindy Reynolds/Gypsy *Rac Shade/Shade *Angela Roth/Arella *Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu *Eve Eden/Nightshade *William Everett/Amazing Man *Laura Neilsen/Silver Sorceress *Dorcas Leigh/Godiva *Wenonah Littlebird/Owlwoman *Jay Abrams/Blue Jay *Emily Sung/Elemental Woman *Bloodwynd *Manitou Dawn *Grace Choi/Grace *John Diggie *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Sylvester Pemberton/Skyman *Norda Cantrell/Northwind *Hector Hall Jr./Silver Scarab *Hank King Jr./Brainwave *Beth Chapel/Doctor Midnight *Sandy Hawkins/Sandman *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory *Micron *Jim Tate/Armory *Doctor Manhattan *Daniel Dreiberg/Nite-Owl *Reginald Long/Rorshach *Silk Spectre *Commissioner James Gordon *Commissioner James Gordon (60s) *Commissioner James Gordon (Tim Burton) *Commissioner James Gordon (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Commissioner James Gordon (DC Animated Universe) *Commissioner James Gordon (The Batman) *Commissioner James Gordon (Beware the Batman) *Commissioner James Gordon (Batman Unlimited) *Commissioner James Gordon (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Commissioner James Gordon (Arkhamverse) *Commissioner James Gordon (Gotham) *Commissioner James Gordon (DCEU) *James Gordon/Batman *Commissioner Barbara Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Detective Renee Montoya *Detective Ellen Yin *Alfred Pennyworth *Alfred Pennyworth (60s) *Alfred Pennyworth (Tim Burton) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Alfred Pennyworth (DC Animated Universe) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman) *Alfred Pennyworth (Beware the Batman) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman Unlimited) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Alfred Pennyworth (Arkhamverse) *Alfred Pennyworth (Gotham) *Alfred Pennyworth (DCEU) *Amanda Waller *Amanda Waller (DC Super Hero Girls) *Vicki Vale *Vicki Vale (Tim Burton) *Vicki Vale (The Batman) *Vicki Vale (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Vicki Vale (Arkhamverse) *Lucius Fox *Lucius Fox (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Lucius Fox (DC Animated Universe) *Lucius Fox (The Batman) *Lucius Fox (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lucius Fox (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Lucius Fox (Arkhamverse) *Lucius Fox (Gotham) *Lois Lane *Lois Lane (DC Animated Universe) *Lois Lane (The Batman) *Lois Lane (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Lois Lane (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lois Lane (DCEU) *Jimmy Olsen *Jimmy Olsen (DC Animated Universe) *Jimmy Olsen (The Batman) *Jimmy Olsen (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Perry White *Perry White (DC Animated Universe) *Perry White (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Steve Trevor *Steve Trevor (DC Animated Universe) *Steve Trevor (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Steve Trevor (DCEU) *Queen Hippolyta *Queen Hippolyta (DC Animated Universe) *Queen Hippolyta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Queen Hippolyta (DC Super Hero Girls) *Queen Hippolyta/Wonder Woman *Queen Hippolyta/Fury *Doctor Will Magnus *Solovar *Ro Rowen *Querl Box/Brainiac 5 *Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad *Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl *Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl *Brin Londo/Timber Wolf *Cosmic Boy *Chameleon Boy *Injustice Lex Luthor *Injustice Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Liu Kang *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat X) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Bi-Han/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Injustice) *Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Injustice) *Hanzo Hazashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Kung Lao *Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat X) *Sonya Blade *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Johnny Cage *Lord Raiden *Lord Raiden (Injustice) *Lord Raiden (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Lord Fujin *Jax Briggs *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Kitana *Kitana (Mortal Kombat X) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Jade *Sindel *Smoke *Nightwolf *Kurtis Stryker *Kabal *Kenshi Takahashi *Bo'Rai'Cho *Shujinko *Taven *Kung Jin *Cassie Cage *Jacqui Briggs *Takeda Takahashi *Leonardo *Leonardo ('87) *Leonardo ('90) *Leonardo ('03) *Leonardo ('07) *Leonardo ('12) *Leonardo ('14) *Leonardo ('18) *Leonardo (Injustice) *Donatello *Donatello ('87) *Donatello ('90) *Donatello ('03) *Donatello ('07) *Donatello ('12) *Donatello ('14) *Donatello ('18) *Donatello (Injustice) *Michelangelo *Michelangelo ('87) *Michelangelo ('90) *Michelangelo ('03) *Michelangelo ('07) *Michelangelo ('12) *Michelangelo ('14) *Michelangelo ('18) *Michelangelo (Injustice) *Raphael *Raphael ('87) *Raphael ('90) *Raphael ('03) *Raphael ('07) *Raphael ('12) *Raphael ('14) *Raphael ('18) *Raphael (Injustice) *Venus *Master Splinter *Master Splinter ('87) *Master Splinter ('90) *Master Splinter ('03) *Master Splinter ('07) *Master Splinter ('12) *Master Splinter ('14) *Master Splinter ('18) *Hamato Yoshi *Tang Shen *Master Yuuta *April O'Neil *April O'Neil ('87) *April O'Neil ('90) *April O'Neil ('03) *April O'Neil ('07) *April O'Neil ('12) *April O'Neil ('14) *April O'Neil ('18) *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Casey Jones ('87) *Casey Jones ('90) *Casey Jones ('03) *Casey Jones ('07) *Casey Jones ('12) *Casey Jones ('16) *Irma *Irma ('87) *Irma ('12) *Vernon Fenwick *Vernon Fenwick ('87) *Vernon Fenwick ('14) *Burne Thompson *Karai *Karai ('03) *Karai ('07) *Karai ('12) *Karai ('14) *Shinigami *Leatherhead *Leatherhead ('87) *Leatherhead ('03) *Leatherhead ('12) *Slash *Slash ('87) *Slash ('12) *Pigeon Pate *Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brain *Mondo Gecko *Mondo Gecko ('87) *Mondo Gecko ('12) *Muckman *Mona Lisa *Mona Lisa ('87) *Mona Lisa ('12) *Sal Commander *Alopex *Ice Cream Kitty *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid ('03) *Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid ('12) *Renet *Renet ('03) *Renet ('12) *Lord Simultaneous *Miyamoto Usagi *Miyamoto Usagi ('87) *Miyamoto Usagi ('03) *Miyamoto Usagi ('12) *Kintaro *Akami *Attila The Frog *Attila The Frog ('87) *Attila The Frog ('12) *Rasputin The Mad Frog *Rasputin The Mad Frog ('87) *Rasputin The Mad Frog ('12) *Napoleon Bonafrog *Napoleon Bonafrog ('87) *Napoleon Bonafrog ('12) *Genghis Frog *Genghis Frog ('87) *Genghis Frog ('12) *Dask *Kala *Zak *Crys-Mu *Kinzo Hattori *Agent Bishop *President Bishop *Queen *Rook *Pawn *Slashurr *Constable Biggles *Ancient One *Angel *Jhanna *Kluh *Mortu *Raptarr *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Zog *Sir Malachi *Wingnut *Screwloose *Mira *Reptilus *Cody Jones *Starlee *Silver Sentry *Nobody *King Kirby/Stainless Steel Steve *Nightwatcher *Turtle Titan *V *Blossom *Blossom (Anime) *Blossom ('16) *Bubbles *Bubbles (Anime) *Bubbles ('16) *Buttercup *Buttercup (Anime) *Buttercup ('16) *Blisstina *Bunny *Professor Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *Ms. Bellum *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Samurai Jack *Aishi *Scotsman *Da Samurai *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson ('16) *Young Ben Tennyson *Future Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson ('16) *Young Gwen Tennyson *Future Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Kevin Levin ('16) *Future Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Max Tennyson ('16) *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto *Kai Green *Young Kai Green *Future Kai Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Azmuth *Juniper Lee *Jasmine Lee *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *Cow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Little Suzy *Older Little Suzy *Mary *Carl Chryniszzswics *Pops *Julie Herschbaum *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Mike, Lu and Og *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 *Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 *Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 *Wallabee "Wally" Beetles/Numbuh 4 *Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Jeff the Spider *Mac *Bloo *Frankie Foster *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Finn The Human *Jake The Dog *BMO *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline The Vampire Queen *Flame Princess *Lumpy Space Princess *Peppermint Butler *Lady Rainacorn *Tree Trunks *Fiona The Human *Cake The Cat *Prince Gumball *Marshall Lee *Flame Prince *Lumpy Space Prince *Lemongrab 2 *Rex Salazar *Noah Nixon *Bobo Haha *Agent Six *Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Proyhas *Vambre *Grup *Princess Zange *Witchy Simone *Keeper of The Mask *Brocoli Punch *K.O. *Enid *Radicles *Carol *Mr. Gar *Dendy *Red Action *Chip Damage *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops Maellard/Mega Kranus *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Nikolai *Margaret Smith *Audrey *Starla *Mr. Maellard *CJ *Eileen *Techmo *Dr. Henry *RGB2 *The Sensei *Dr. Reuben Langer *Chance Sureshot *Toothpick Sally *Recap Robot *Colonel Rawls *Earl *The Seer *Harold Cooplowski/Coop *Jamie *Kiva Andru *Argo *Comet *Duchess *Galaxia *Goat *Jax *Mac *Nova *Pulsar *S-Force *Sloen *Targon *Ultra-Cadets *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan and Mary Test *Hugh Test *Lila Test *Gil Nexdor *Mr. Black and Mr. White *General *Sissy Blakely *Mr. Henry Teacherman *Janet Nelson Jr. *Hank Anchorman *Mayor Howard *Professor Slopsink *Tim Burnout *Lolo *Missy *Repto-Slicer *Jillian Vegan *Mrs. Vegan *Screechereen *Cuddlebuns *The Turbo Toy Force *Mega Roboticle *Speed McCool *Montague *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo *Melissa Duck *Tasmanian Devil *Tasmanian She-Devil *Hector the Bulldog *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Hippety Hopper *Speedy Gonzales *Tweety Bird *Gossamer *Pepe Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Sylvester J. Pussycat, Sr. *Sylvester J. Pussycat, Jr. *Granny *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Witch Hazel *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Pinky and Brain *Elmyra Duff *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Squeaks the Squirrel *Fifi La Fume *Plucky Duck *Hubie and Bertie *Calamity Coyote *Furrball *Charlie Dog *Concord Condor *Claude Cat *Buttons *Hamton J. Pig *Minerva Mink *Henery Hawk *Witch Hazel *The Mime *Hip Hippos *Rita *Skippy Squirrel *Slappy Squirrel *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *The Slag Brothers *The Gruesome Twosome *Professor Pat Pending *Red Max *Penelope Pitstop *Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly *The Ant Hill Mob *Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear *Peter Perfect *Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth *Piper Pitstop *Parker Perfect *Clara and Pavlova *Hans/The Nutcracker *Danny *Sawyer *Pudge *Tillie *Cranston *Woolie *Frances *Farley Wink *Osmosis Jones *Drixenol Koldreliff *Leah Estrogen *Betelgeuse *Richard Tyler *The Pagemaster *Adventure, Horror & Fantasy *Kayley *Garrett and Ayden *Merlin *Devon and Cornwall *King Arthur *Lady Juliana *Sir Lionel *Anastasia *Dimitri *Vladimir *Pooka *Bartok *The Dowager Empress Marie *Sophie *Phlegmenkoff *Nicolas II *Ivan Tsarevich *Vol *Baba Yaga *Piloff *Hogarth Hughes *The Iron Giant *Dean McCoppin *Annie Hughes *Homer Simpson *Marge Bouvier-Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa and Maggie Simpson *Abraham Simpson *Mona Simpson *Herb Powell *Jacqueline Bouvier *Patty and Selma Bouvier *Snowball II *Santa's Little Helper *Principal Seymour Skinner *Agnes Skinner *Edna Krabappel-Flanders *Ned Flanders *Maude Flanders *Rod and Todd Flanders *Elizabeth Hoover *Groundskeeper Willie *Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Shauna Chalmers *Otto Mann *Dewey Largo *Doris Freedman *Dr. J. Loren Pryor *Nelson Muntz *Mrs. Muntz *Ralph Wiggum *Chief Clancy Wiggum *Sherri and Terri Mackleberry *Martin Prince *Milhouse Van Houten *Kirk Van Houten *Luann Van Houten *Üter Zorker *Janey Powell *Mayor Joe Quimby *Judge Roy Snyder *Judge Constance Harm *Lionel Hutz *Sergeant Lou and Officer Eddie *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson *Moe Szyiak *Barney Gumble *Ruth Powers *Laura Powers *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Comic Book Guy *Herman Hermann *Reverend Timothy Lovejoy *Helen Lovejoy *Jessica Lovejoy *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Dr. Nick Riviera *Dr. Marvin Monroe *Kent Brockman *Krusty the Clown *Sideshow Mel *Rainier Wolfcastle *Troy McClure *Drederick Tatum *Bumblebee Man *Booberella *Cletus Spuckler *Brandine Spuckler *Captain Horatio McAllister *Rich Texan *Lindsey Naegle *Cookie Kwan *Gil Gunderson *Hans Moleman *Jasper Beardly *Crazy Cat Lady *Professor Frink *Disco Stu *Duffman *Squeaky-Voiced Teen *Miss Springfield *Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish *God *Allison Taylor *Gina Vendetti *Boob Lady *Colin *Itchy *Scratchy *Poochie *Philip J. Fry *Turanga Leela *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Professor Farnsworth *Doctor Zoidberg *Zapp Brannigan *Amy Wong *Hermes Conrad *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Susie Swanson *Bud Swanson *Cleveland Brown *Loretta Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Glenn Quagmire *Crystal Quagmire *Dan Quagmire/Ida Davis *Brenda Quagmire *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Muriel Goldman *John Herbert *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Hayley Smith *Steve Smith *Roger Smith *Klaus Heissler *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Teddy *Mort *Bobby Generic *Jackie *Howard Generic *Martha Sven-Generic *Kelly Generic *Derek Generic *The Generic Twins *Aunt Ruth *Uncle Ted *Roger *Howie Mandel *George *Tiffany *Amber *Andrea *Charlotte *Mrs. Orso *Meeker and Snurd *Captain Squash *Wade Owen Watts/Parzival *Samantha Evelyn Cook/Art3mis *Helen Harris/Aech *Toshiro Yoshiaki/Daito *Akihide Karatsu/Shoto *James Donovan Halliday/Anorak *Ogden Morrow/The Curator *Master Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Jay Walker/Gordon *Zane *Cole *Nya *Sensei/Master Wu *Misako *Dareth *P.I.X.A.L. *Cyrus Borg *Ronin *Police Commissioner *Dr. Julien *Ed Walker *Edna Walker *Lou *Jessicake *Donatina *Bubbleisha *Peppa-mint *Popette *Rainbow Kate *Sara Sushi *Pam Cake *Gemma Stone *Lippy Lulu *Cocolette *Polli Polish *Daisy Petals *Pirouetta *Pineapple Lily *Lucy Smoothie *Gemma Stone *Mystabella *Chandelia *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Pebbles Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Astro Jetson *Rosie the Robot *Huckleberry Hound *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Quick Draw McDraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie *Doggy Daddy *Snagglepuss *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Jonny Quest *Race Bannon *Hadji *Peter Potamus *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Fluid Man *Coil Man *Multi Man *Space Ghost *Zorak *Brak *Moltar *Birdman *The Mighty Mightor *Astro Boy *Speed Racer *Spritle *Chim-Chim *Jimmy Sparks *Gigantor *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *The Pink Panther *Kimba the White Lion *Mr. Magoo *Waldo Magoo *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scrappy-Doo *Marcie Fleach *The Hex Girls *Tom and Jerry *Butch Cat *Nibbles *Spike and Tyke *Droopy *Screwy Squirrel *George and Junior *Chilly Willy *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Gune *Stith *Joseph Korso *Ellen Ripley *Alan Dutch Schaefer *Mike Harrigan *Royce *Isabelle *The Predator (Hero) *The Predator (Scar) *The Predator (Wolf) *The Predator (Crucified) *The Predator (Fugitive) *The Predator (Mortal Kombat) *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle/Lucy *Bruce Wayne/Batman (The Lego Movie) *Vitruvius *Benny *Uni-Kitty *MetalBeard *Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi *Sweet Mayhem *Rex Dangervest *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (The Lego Movie) *Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (The Lego Movie) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (The Lego Movie) *Barry Allen/The Flash (The Lego Movie) *Dumbledore (The Lego Movie) *Gandalf (The Lego Movie) *Abraham Lincoln (The Lego Movie) *Dick Grayson/Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (The Lego Batman Movie) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (The Lego Batman Movie) *Katar Hol/Hawkman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (The Lego Batman Movie) *Commissioner Gordon (The Lego Batman Movie) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (The Lego Batman Movie) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (The Lego Batman Movie) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (The Lego Batman Movie) *Rocky Balboa *Adonis Creed *Apollo Creed *Tony "Duke" Evers *Mickey Goldmill *Adrian Pennino *Paulie Pennino *Moses *Tzipporah *Aaron *Miriam *Jethro *Tulio *Miguel *Chel *Chief Tannabok *Bibo *Sinbad *Marina *Kale *Jin and Li *Rat *Luca *Proteus *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *King Harold *Queen Lillan *Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Dragon *Three Blind Mice *Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio *Headless Horseman *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Mason and Phil *Zuba *Florrie *Moto Moto *Gia *Vitaly *Stefano *Sonya *Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina *Frankie *Freddie *Jonesy and Shakey *Manu and Maya *Short Fuse *Classified *Eva *Corporal *Po *Shifu *Tigress *Viper *Mantis *Monkey *Crane *Oogway *Croc *Mr. Ping *Li Shan *Hiccup & Toothless *Astrid & Stormfly *Fishlegs & Meatlug *Snotlout & Hookfang *Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston & Bard and Belch *Gobber & Grump *Stoick & Skullcrusher *Valka & Cloudjumper *Eret *Megamind *Roxanne Ritchie *Minion *Metro Man *Jack Frost *Toothiana *Nicholas St. North *E. Aster Bunnymund *Oscar *Lenny *Angie *Mr. Sykes *Ernie and Bernie *Luca *Don Feinberg *Katie Current *Don Lino *Charlie Barkin *Sasha La Fleur *Itchy Itchiford *Anne Marie *David *Annabelle *Woody Woodpecker *Rex *Elsa *Woog *Dweeb *Louie *Cecilia Nuthatch *Captain Neweyes *Fievel Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tiger *Tony Toponi *Bridget *Henri *Honest John *Gussie Mausheimer *Cholena *Wylie Burp *Nellie Brie *Reed Daley *Crysta *Zak *Pips *Beetle Boys *Julie *Germain St-Germain *Kerrie *Lambert *Elmo *Zoe *Big Bird *Ernie *Bert *Cookie Monster *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Bert and Ernie *Count von Count *Murray Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Grundgetta *Guy Smiley *Prairie Dawn *Roosevelt Franklin *Rosita *Baby Bear *Sherlock Hemlock *Slimey the Worm *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Telly Monster *Forgetful Jones *Buster the Horse *Rodeo Rosie *Gladys the Cow *Placido Flamingo *Meryl Sheep *Professor Hastings *Harvey Kneeslapper *Don Music *Sam the Robot *Herbert Birdsfoot *Simon Soundman *Amazing Mumford *Biff and Sully *Barkley the Dog *Alice Snuffleupagus *Little Bird *Two-Headed Monster *Herry Monster *Frazzle *Gobo *Mokey *Red *Wembley *Boober *Doc and Sprocket *Junior Gorg *Ma Gorg *Pa Gorg *Flange Doozer *Cotterpin Doozer *Wingnut Doozer *Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo, and Gunge *Cantus *Convincing John *Large Marvin and Feenie *Earl Sinclair *Fran Sinclair *Robbie Sinclair *Charlene Sinclair *Baby Sinclair *Ethyl Sinclair *Roy Hess *The Cat in the Hat *Fox in Socks and Mr. Knox *The Grinch and Max *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Yertle the Turtle *Terrence McBird *Horton the Elephant and Morton the Elephant Bird *Little Cats A, B, C, P, and Z *Sam-I-Am and Pam-I-Am *Jane and Junior Kangaroo *Norval the Fish *The Wickershams *Sarah Hall-Small *Jen *Kira and Fizzgig *Podling Loretta *UrZah *Aughra *Sarah Williams *Hoggle *Ludo *Sir Didymus and Ambrosius *The Worm *Wiseman and Hat *Toby Williams *Robert Williams *Irene Williams *Linda Williams *Al *Count Dracula *Jonathan "Johnnystein" Loughran *Mavis *Frank/Frankenstein *Eunice *Wayne *Wanda *Murray the Mummy *Vlad Dracula *Boog *Elliot *McSquizzy *Mr. Weenie *Buddy *Giselle *Ian *Beth *Sheriff Gordy *Cody Maverick *Geek *Lani *Chicken Joe *Flint Lockwood *Steve *Sam Sparks *Tim Lockwood *Earl Devereaux *Brent McHale *Manny *Fran Lockwood *Kyle "Cal" Devereaux *Barb *Barry *Cheese Spider *Smurfette *Papa Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Baker Smurf *Handy Smurf *Greedy Smurf *Chef Smurf *Farmer Smurf *Vanity Smurf *Gutsy Smurf *Patrick Winslow *Grace Winslow *Blue Winslow *R.L. Stine *Zachary Cooper *Hannah Stine *Champ *Brent Green *Count Nightwing *Gene Meh *Jailbreak *Hi-5 *Mel and Mary Meh *Poop *Alex *Addie *Akiko Glitter *John Rambo *Felonious Gru *Dr. Nefario *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Kevin, Tim, Bob, Mark, Dave, Jerry, Phil and Stuart *Lucy Wilde *Antonio Pérez *Dru Gru *Max *Duke *Gidget *Chloe *Buddy *Mel *Sweet Pea *Norman *Tiberius *Pops *Snowball *Eep Crood *Grug Crood *Guy and Belt *Thunk Crood *Ugga Crood *Gran *Mr. Peabody *Sherman Peabody *Penny Peterson *Paul Peterson *Patty Peterson *Agamemnon *Leonardo da Vinci *Balto *Jenna *Boris *Muk and Luk *Aleu *Kodi *Dusty *Nikki, Kaltag, and Star *Rosy *Dr. Emmett Brown *Dr. Emmett Brown (1955) *Dr. Emmett Brown (1931) *Marty McFly *Marty McFly (2015) *Jennifer Parker *Jennifer Parker (2015) *Clara Clayton Brown *Einstein *George McFly *George McFly (1955) *George McFly (2015) *Lorraine McFly *Lorraine McFly (1955) *Lorraine McFly (2015) *Linda McFly *Dave McFly *Seamus McFly *Maggie McFly *Marty McFly, Jr. *Marlene McFly *Arthur McFly *Sylvia McFly *William McFly *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Erhardt Brown *Dr. Alan Grant *Dr. Ellie Sattler *Dr. Ian Malcolm *Dr. Ian Malcolm (Adult) *John Hammond *Robert Muldoon *Donald Gennaro *Ray Arnold *Tim Murphy *Lex Murphy *Dr. Hardling *Dr. Sarah Hardling *Kelly Curtis *Nick Van Owen *Eddie Carr *Roland Tembo *Paul Kirby *Amanda Kirby *Billy Brennan *Eric Kirby *Udesky *Cooper *Nash *Ben Hildebrand *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Gray Mitchell *Zach Mitchell *Barry *Simon Masrani *Lowery Cruthers *Vivian *Zara *Karen Mitchell *Scott Mitchell *Franklin Webb *Zia Rodriguez *Maisie Lockwood *Benjamin Lockwood *Iris *Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex *Blue the Velociraptor *Mosa the Mosasaurus *Brian O'Conner *Dominic Toretto *Elena Neves *Letty Ortiz *Little Nobody *Luke Hobbs *Mr. Nobody *Ramsey *Rico Santos *Roman Pearce *Tego Leo *Tej Parker *Gisele Yashar *Han Seoul-Oh *Deckard Shaw *Owen Shaw *E.T. and Elliot *Mary *"Keys" *Gertie *Manfred *Sid *Diego *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Buck *Roshan *Peaches *Louis *Granny *Shira *Mama Dino *Baby Dinos *Ethan *Katie *Steffie *Meghan *Julian *Brooke *Teddy *Gavin *Gertie *Roger *Rodney Copperbottom *Fender Pinwheeler *Cappy *Crank Casey *Piper Pinwheeler *Lug *Diesel *Wonderbot *Aunt Fanny *Bigweld *Herb Copperbottom *Lydia Copperbottom *Blu *Jewel *Bia, Carla and Tiago *Eduardo *Aunt Mimi *Rafael *Nico *Pedro *Luiz *Linda Gunderson *Tulio Monteiro *Fernando *Roberto *Felipe *Lance Sterling *Walter Beckett *Marcy Kappel *Ears *Eyes *John McClane *Holly Gennero *Lucy McClane *Jack McClane *Zeus Carver *Matt Farrell *Captain Steven Hiller *David Levinson *Adult David Levinson *Thomas J. Whitmore *Adult Thomas J. Whitmore *Marilyn Whitmore *Julius Levinson *Older Julius Levinson *William Grey *Older William Grey *Russell Casse *Constance Spano *Jasmine Dubrow *Miguel Casse *Patricia Whitmore *Young Patricia Whitmore *Dylan Dubrow-Hiller *Young Dylan Dubrow-Hiller *Jake Morrison *Charles Miller *Rain Lao *Joshua Adams *John "Hannibal" Smith *Templeton "Face" Peck *H.M. Murdock *"B.A." Baracus *Charissa Sosa *Eva *Kipo *Tiny *Adam Young *Breanne Düren *Carly Rae Jepsen *Shawn Chrystoper *Aloe Blacc *Jay Young *Aaron *Mary "MK" Katherine *Nod *Ronin *Mub and Grub *Captain Underpants *Mr. Krupp *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Edith *Tim Templeton *Boss Baby *Ted Templeton *Janice Templeton *Staci *Jimbo *The Triplets *Eugene Francis *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Gary the Snail *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Bobby Santiago *Liam *Zach *Rusty Spokes *Lindsey *Mr. Grouse *Hugh *Rocky *Chaz *Dana *Becky *Carol Pingrey *Penelope *Artie *Mollie *Girl Jordan *Stella *Sam Sharp *Haiku *Tabby *Beatrix Yates *Belle Yates *Bumper Yates Jr. *Christina *Tommy Pickles *Adult Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Adult Angelica Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Adult Chuckie Finster *Susie Carmichael *Adult Susie Carmichael *Phil and Lil DeVille *Adult Phil and Lil DeVille *Kimi Finster *Dil Pickles *Adult Dil Pickles *Stu Pickles *Didi Pickles *Grandpa Lou Pickles *Drew Pickles *Charlotte Pickles *Betty DeVille *Howard DeVille *Spike *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Debbie Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Cat and Dog *Winslow *Mervis and Dunglap *Mr. Sunshine *Lola Caricola *Randolph Grant *The Ingrid Twins *Norbert Foster Beaver *Daggett Doofus Beaver *Treeflower *Barry Bear *Big Bunny *Wolffe D. Wolf *Stacy and Chelsea *Laverta Lutz *El Grapadora *Oxnard Montalvo *Arnold Shortman *Gerald Johanssen *Helga Pataki *Phoebe Heyerdahl *Harold Berman *Stinky Peterson *Sid *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd *Eugene Horowitz *Lila Sawyer *Danny Phantom *Samantha Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Julius Cosma *Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. and Mrs. Turner *Jorgen Von Strangle *Poof Thomas Cosma *Chloe Carmichael *Tootie *Chester McBadbat *AJ *Trixie Tang *Sparky *Ginger Foutley *Carl Foutley *Lois Foutley *Jonas Foutley *Dr. David Dave *Dodie Hortense Bishop *Hoodsey Bishop *Joann Bishop *David Charles Bishop *Macie Lightfoot *Drs. Bobby and Bobbie Lightfoot *Darren Patterson *Will Patterson *Mr. and Mrs. Patterson *Courtney Gripling *Blake Gripling *Claire Gripling *Winston *Rudy Tabootie *Penny Sanchez *Snap White *Joe Tabootie *Mildrid Tabootie *Tillie McNally *Sophie McNally *Dr. Sanchez *Principal Stringet *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Bolbi Stroganovsky *Betty Quinlan *Ms. Fowl *Nick Dean *Brittany Tenelli *Otis *Pip *Abby *Pig *Freddy *Peck *Bessy *Duke *Ben *Daisy *Miles *Maddy *Etta *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Yo *Ozwald "The Oz" Harmounian *Boogregard "Boog" Shlizetti *Leonard "Lenny" Flynn Boyle *Hank Mufflin *Lupe *Oz's Mom *Man-Arctica *Thorvald the Red *Bessie Higgenbottom *Happy Walter Higgenbottom *Ben Higgenbottom *Hilary Higgenbottom *Tak *Jibolba *Lok *JB *Moon Juju *Dead Juju *Flora *Fauna *Mind Reading Juju *Caged Juju *Dinky Juju *Two-Headed Juju *Belly Juju *Giant Misunderstanding and Rick *Dream Juju/Tlaloc *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Suki *Prince Zuko *Appa *Momo *Avatar Roku *Avatar Kyoshi *Avatar Kuruk *Avatar Yangchen *Monk Gyatso *King Bumi *Pakku *Jeong Jeong *Piandao *Pathik *Hakoda *Bato *Haru *The Mechanist and Teo *Yue *Kuei *Shyu *Iroh *Ursa *Mai *Ty Lee *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane *Professor Membrane *Dora the Explorer *Boots the Monkey *Swiper Fox *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Alya Cesair/Rena Rouge *Thumbelina *Prince Cornelius *Jacquimo *Li'l Bee, Gnatty, & Baby Bug *Hero *Mother *King Colbert *Queen Tabitha *Ms. Fieldmouse *Mr. Mole *Gus and Rosie *Stanley *Mrs. Brisby *Teresa Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Martin Brisby *Timothy Brisby *Jonathan Brisby *Jeremy *The Great Owl *Justin *Mr. Ages *Nicodemus *Auntie Shrew *Hubie *Marina *Rocko *Barney Ross *Doctor "Doc" Death *Lee Christmas *Galgo *Yin Yang *Gunner Jensen *Hale Caesar *Toll Road *Billy "The Kid" Timmons *Luna *Thorn *Mars *Tool *Trench Mauser *John Smilee *Maggie Chan *Mr. Church *Booker *Max Drummer *Bonaparte *Sandra Garza *Dr. Zhou *Sophia *Ethan Hunt *Luther Stickell *William "Billy" Baird *Declan Gormley *Zhen Lei *Jane Carter *Benjamin "Benji" Dunn *Ilsa Faust *William Brandt *Alan Hunley *Chihiro Ogino *Haku *Lin *No-Face *Kamaji *Boh *Yu-Bird *Zeniba *Pazu *Sheeta *Captain Dola *Uncle Pom *Dola Gang *Nausicaa *Asbel *Mito *Obaba Hisako *Gol & Gikuri *Muzu *Teto *Kiki *Jiji *Osono *Madame *Barsa *Ursula *Tombo *Totoro *Satsuki Kusakabe *Mei Kusakabe *Catbus *Porco Rosso *Fio Piccolo *Madame Gina *Mr. Piccolo *Prince Ashitaka *Princess Mononoke *Howl Jenkins Pendragon *Master Howl *Sophie Hatter *Markl *Ponyo *Sosuke *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Plim Plim *Nesho *Mei-Li *Acuarella *Bam *Hoggie *Arafa *Wichiwi *Tuni *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (Wreck-It Ralph) *King Sonic *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Future Tails *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Future Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog *King Shadow *Sticks The Badger *Sally Acorn *Queen Sally *Elias Acorn *King Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette *Future Bunnie *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE The Holo-Lynx *Antoine D' Coolette *Future Antoine *Dulcy Dragon *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilia The Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Future Vector *Espio the Clameleon *Mighty The Armadillo *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Mina Mongoose *Future Mina Mongoose-Prower *Ash Mongoose *Julie-Su *Future Julie-Su *Lupe Wolf *Geoffrey St. John *Hershey Cat *Barby Koala *Monkey Khan *Rob O' Hedge *Relic The Pika *Rouge the Bat *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog *Jules The Hedgehog *Bernadette The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog *Queen Aleena *Chip *Shade The Echidna *Marine The Raccoon *Honey The Cat *Good Fiona Fox *Tangle The Lemur *Gold The Tenrec *Sonar The Fennec *Coral The Betta *Echo The Dolphin *Princess Undina *Queen Angelica *King Puff *Ben Muttski *Shard The Metal Sonic *Matilda The Armadillo *Thrash The Tasmanian Devil *Leeta Wolf *Lyco Wolf *Bill Platypus *Larry Lynx *Li Moon *Walt Wallaby *Thorn The Lop *Lumina Flowlight *Jack Rabbit *Liza The Chameleon *Augustus The Polar Bear *Sealia Seal *Jolt The Roadrunner *Tex The Lizard *Avery The Bear *Spike The Porcupine *Razor The Shark *Jian The Tiger *Captain Striker The Mantis Shrimp *Amadeus Prower *Rosemary Prower *Merlin Prower *Cosmo The Seedrian *Hope Kintobor *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Miles 'Tails' Prower *Classic Knuckles The Echidna *Classic Amy Rose *Classic Vector The Crocodile *Classic Espio The Chameleon *Classic Charmy Bee *Classic Mighty The Armadillo *Classic Ray The Flying Squirrel *Super Sonic *Super Tails *Super Knuckles *Super Amy *Super Shadow *Super Silver *Super Ray *Burning Blaze *Hyper Sonic *Hyper Tails *Hyper Knuckles *Hyper Amy *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic The Werehog *Zonic The Zone Cop *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Zooey The Fox *Perci The Bandicoot *Staci The Bandicoot *Princess Elise *Shahra *Merlina The Wizard *Emerl *Gemerl *Sonia Acorn *Manik Acorn *Lara-Su *Melody Prower *Skye Prower *Belle D'Coolette *Jacques D'Coolette *Argyle The Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Adult Christopher Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Akira Yuki *Aoi Umenokoji *Brad Burns *Eileen *El Blaze *Jacky Bryant *Jean Kujo *Jeffry McWild *Kage-Maru *Lau Chan *Lei Fei *Lion Rafale *Pai Chan *Sarah Bryant *Shun Di *Taka Arashi *Vanessa Lewis *Wolf Hawkfield *Nights *Alex Kidd *Billy Hatcher *Amigo *Vectorman *Ulala *Pudding *Beat *Gum *AiAi *MeeMee *B.D. Joe *Gilius Thunderhead *Hotsuma *Joe Musashi *Hayate *Hibana *Jiro Musashi *Sho *Ageha *Aragane Twins *Hakuraku *Homura *Kagari Ubusuna *Kizami *Kobushi *Kongou *Moritsune *Musashi's Master *Naoko *Oboro Lineage *Oboro Ninja Clan *Sarah Krieger *Yang *Sakura Shinguji *Ichiro Ogami *Shinjiro Taiga *Welkin Gunther *Alicia Melchiott *Largo Potter *Brigitte Stark *Kazuma Kiryu *Goro Majima *Haruka Sawamura *Bahn *Tokio *Grace *Picky *Raxel *Sanman *Candy *Jane *Mauler *Pspsiman *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Rodin *Enzo *Luka Redgrave *Cereza *Madama Butterfly *Loki *Ryo Hazuki *Shogun *General Winter *Hatsune Miku *Rin Kagamine *Len Kagamine *Luka Megurine *MEIKO *KAITO *Arle Nadja *Carbuncle *Schezo Wegey *Amitie *Ringo *Jetta Maxx *Jonathan Blade *Larcen Tyler *Mitchell Midleton Knight *R.A.X. Coswell *Shadow Yamoto *Slash *Trident *Xavier Pendragon *Axel Stone *Blaze Fielding *Adam Hunter *Max Thunder *Sammy Hunter *Unnamed Police Officer *Victy *Zan *Ivan Petrov *Ace Grit *Aerogan *Alice Gehabich *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Apollonir *Baron Leltoy *Betadron *Christopher (Bakugan) *Code Eve *Contestir *Damdos *Dan Kuso *Dr. Michael Gehabich *Drago (Bakugan Battle Planet) *Dragonoid *Dragonoid Colossus *Dragonoid Destroyer *Elfin *Fabia Sheen *Genesis Dragonoid *Gunz Lazar *Helios (Bakugan) *Hydranoid *Infinity Trister *Ingram *Jaakor *Jake Vallory *Juggernoid *Julie Makimoto *Klaus von Hertzon *Leonidas (Bakugan) *Marucho Marukura *Mira Fermin *Mock Dragonoid *Nova Lion *Nurzak *Percival (Bakugan) *Preyas *Preyas Angelo *Preyas Diablo *Ren Krawler *Rick Anderson *Runo Misaki *Scorpio *Shun Kazami *Sirenoid *Six Ancient Warriors *Skyress *Slynix *Spectra Phantom *Taylean *Team Anubias *Team Sellon *Tigrerra *Tricloid *Vladitor (Bakugan) *Vulcan (Bakugan) *Wavern *Worton *Zenthon *Ziperator Force *Gunstar Red and Blue *Gunstar Yellow *Gunstar Green *Dr. Brown *Alis Landale *Myau *Odin *Noah *Ethan Waber *Rika *Rolf *Nei *Rudolph Steiner *Amy Sage *Hugh Thompson *Anna Zirski *Josh Kain *Shir Gold *Rhys *Mieu *Wren *Lyle *Lena *Ayn *Nial *Mieu *Wren *Thea *Sari *Ryan *Laya *Sean *Crys *Adan *Aron *Mieu *Wren *Laya *Kara *Gwyn *Chaz Ashley *Alys Brangwin *Hahn Mahlay *Rune Walsh *Gryz *Rika *Demi *Wren *Raja *Kyra Tierney *Seth *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Gilder *Enrique *Aigis *Akihiko Sanada *Ann Takamaki *Chie Satonaka *Futaba Sakura *Fuuka Yamagishi *Goro Akechi *Haru Okumura *Hifumi Togo *Igor *Investigation Team *Junpei Iori *Kanji Tatsumi *Kei Nanjo *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Labrys *Maki Sonomura *Makoto Niijima *Makoto Yuki (Female) *Makoto Yuki (Male) *Masao Inaba *Maya Amano *Metis *Miku Hatsune *Mitsuru Kirijo *Morgana *Munehisa Iwai *Naoto Shirogane *Phantom Thieves of Hearts *Philemon *Reiji Kido *Ren Amamiya *Rise Kujikawa *Ryuji Sakamoto *Sae Niijima *Shadow Operatives *Shinjiro Aragaki *Sojiro Sakura *Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad *Tae Takemi *Tatsuya Suou *Teddie *Yosuke Hanamura *Yu Narukami *Yukari Takeba *Yukiko Amagi *Yusuke Kitagawa *Yuuki Mishima *Yūya Narumi *Shadows *Ada Clover *Bang Shishigami *Bullet *Cajun Faycott *Carl Clover *Celica A. Mercury *Clavis Alucard *Es *Hakumen *Hibiki Kohaku *Hinata Himezuru *Homura Amanohokosaka *Iron Tager *Izayoi *Jin Kisaragi *Kagura Mutsuki *Kazuma Kval *Kokonoe Mercury *Konoe A. Mercury *Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle) *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Lambda -No.11- *Litchi Faye-Ling *Mai Natsume *Makoto Nanaya *Mei Amanohokosaka *Mitsuyoshi *Mu-12 *Naoto Kurogane *Noel Vermillion *Nu-13 *Platinum the Trinity *Rachel Alucard *Ragna the Bloodedge *Saya *Taokaka *The Six Heroes *Team Remix Heart *Touya Kagari *Trinity Glassfield *Tsubaki Yayoi *Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Anji Mito *Asuka R. Kreuz *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chimaki *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Dr. Paradigm *Elphelt Valentine *Faust *Gabriel *I-No *Izuna *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny Sfondi *Kliff Undersn *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Order-Sol *Potemkin *Ramlethal Valentine *Sacred Order of Holy Knights *Sin Kiske *Slayer *Sol Badguy *Testament *Danica Patrick *AGES *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Mind Over Mutant) *Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Skylanders) *Coco Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot (Mind Over Mutant) *Crunch Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot (Mind Over Mutant) *Tawna Bandicoot *Carbon Crash Bandicoot *Polar *Pura *Penta Penguin *Von Clutch *Pasadena O'Possum *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Skylanders) *Yaya Panda *Viscount *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Mind Over Mutant) *Spyro The Dragon and Sparx The Dragonfly *Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly (The Legend of Spyro) *Cynder The Dragon *Ignitus The Dragon *Terrador The Dragon *Volteer The Dragon *Cyril The Dragon *The Chronicler *Hunter the Cheetah *Hunter the Cheetah (The Legend of Spyro) *Chief Prowlus *Elora The Faun *Zoe Tha Fairy *Professor Mole *Bianca The Rabbit *Shelia The Kangaroo *Sgt. James Byrd *Bentley The Yeti *Agent 9 *Blink The Mole *Ember The Dragon *Flame The Dragon *Elder Dragon Tomas *Elder Dragon Magnus *Elder Dragon Titan *Elder Dragon Astor *Moneybags The Bear *Master Eon *Stealth Elf *Jet-Vac *Eruptor *Gill Grunt *Echo *Pop Fizz *Snapshot *Food Fight *Roller Brawl *Hex *Air Strike *Blades *Boom Jet *Breeze *Fling Kong *Free Ranger *Gusto *Lightning Rod *Flashwing *Bad Juju *King Pen *Flynn *Hugo *Cali *Cy *Warrior of Light *Black Mage *White Mage *Princess Sarah *Firion *Maria *Guy *Leon *Minwu *Josef *Gordon *Leila *Ricard Highwind *Scott *Princess Hilda *Cid (FF2) *Deumion *Onion Knight *Luneth *Arc *Refia *Ingus *Sara Altney *Cid Haze *Desch *Aria Benett *Alus Restor *Unei *Doga *Cecil Harvey *Kain Highwind *Rydia *Tellah *Edward Chris von Muir *Rosa Joanna Farrell *Yang Fang Leiden *Palom *Porom *Cid Pollendina *Edge Geraldine *FuSoYa *Ceodore Harvey *Luca *Leonora *Ursula *Harley *Gekkou *Izayoi *Zangetsu *Tsukinowa *Bartz Klauser *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon *Galuf Halm Baldesion *Faris Scherwiz *Krile Mayer Baldesion *Cid Previa *Mid Previa *Xezat Matias Surgate *Dorgann Klauser *Kelger Vlondett *Alexander Highwind Tycoon *Prettz *Linaly *Valkus *Rouge *Terra Branford *Locke Cole *Edgar Roni Figaro *Sabin Rene Figaro *Shadow *Cyan Garamonde *Gau *Celes Chere *Setzer Gabbiani *Mog *Strago Magus *Relm Arrowny *Gogo *Umaro *Leo Cristophe *Banon *Cid Del Norte Marquez *Cloud Strife *Barret Wallace *Tifa Lockhart *Aerith Gainsborough *Red XIII *Cait Sith *Cid Highwind *Yuffie Kisaragi *Vincent Valentine *Zack Fair *Marlene Wallace *Angeal Hewley *Reeve Tuesti *Lazard Deusericus *Denzel *Shalua Rui *Shelke Rui *Lucrecia Crescent *Squall Leonhart *Quistis Trepe *Zell Dincht *Selphie Tilmitt *Rinoa Heartilly *Irvine Kinneas *Laguna Loire *Kiros Seagill *Ward Zabac *Edea Kramer *Cid Kramer *Ellone *Zidane Tribal *Vivi Ornitier *Adelbert Steiner *Garnet Til Alexandros XVII *Freya Crescent *Quina Quen *Eiko Carol *Amarant Coral *Marcus *Blank *Cinna *Beatrix *Baku *Cid Fabool IX *Mikoto *Tidus *Auron *Rikku *Wakka *Lulu *Yuna *Kimahri Ronso *Cid (FFX) *Paine *Lord Braska *Buddy *Brother *Shinra *Barkeep *Logos *Ormi *Leblanc *Gippal *Nooj *Baralai *Lenne *Dona *Barthello *Isaaru *Maroda *Pacce *Rin *Tromell *Shelinda *Elma *Lucil *Yaibal *Clasko *Maechen *O'aka XXIII *Kelk Ronso *Biran Ronso *Yenke Ronso *Garik Ronso *Shantotto *Prishe *Lion *Lilisette *Vaan *Penelo *Balthier *Fran *Basch fon Ronsenburg *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca *Reks *Larsa Ferrinas Solidor *Vossler York Azelas *Reddas *Claire Farron/Lightning *Snow Villiers *Oerba Dia Vanille *Sazh Katzroy *Hope Estheim *Oerba Yun Fang *Noel Kreiss *Serah Farron *Paddra Nsu-Yeul *Y'shtola *Yda *Papalymo *Thancred *Noctis Lucis Caelum *Noctis Lucis Caelum (Tekken) *Gladiolus Amicitia *Ignis Stupeo Scientia *Prompto Argentum *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *Iris Amicitia *Aranea Highwind *Nyx Ulric *Ramza Beoulve *Delita Heiral *Yuri *Layle *Ace *Rem Tokimiya *King *Cater *Lenn *Reynn *Etro *Ashley Riot *Cosmos *Materia *Moogle *Red Ranger *Red Alien Ranger *Red Space Ranger *Red Galaxy Ranger *Red Lightspeed Ranger *Red Time Force Ranger *Red Lion Wild Force Ranger *Red Wind Ranger *Red Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Red Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Tiger Ranger *Red RPM Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger *Super Red Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Red Ranger *Super Megaforce Red Ranger *Red Dino Charge Ranger *Red Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Blue Alien Ranger *Blue Zeo Ranger *Blue Turbo Ranger *Blue Space Ranger *Blue Galaxy Ranger *Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Blue Time Force Ranger *Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger *Blue Wind Ranger *Blue Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Blue Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger *Blue Overdrive Ranger *Blue Jaguar Ranger *Blue RPM Ranger *Blue Samurai Ranger *Super Blue Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Blue Ranger *Super Megaforce Blue Ranger *Blue Dino Charge Ranger *Blue Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Blue Ranger *Black Ranger *Black Alien Ranger *Black Zeo Ranger *Black Turbo Ranger *Black Space Ranger *Black Galaxy Ranger *Black Lightspeed Ranger *Black Time Force Ranger *Black Bison Wild Force Ranger *Black Overdrive Ranger *Black RPM Ranger *Black Samurai Ranger *Super Black Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Black Ranger *Super Megaforce Black Ranger *Black Dino Charge Ranger *Black Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Black Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Yellow Alien Ranger *Yellow Zeo Ranger *Yellow Turbo Ranger *Yellow Space Ranger *Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Yellow Time Force Ranger *Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger *Yellow Wind Ranger *Yellow Dino Ranger *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Yellow Mystic Ranger *Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Yellow Cheetah Ranger *Yellow RPM Ranger *Yellow Samurai Ranger *Super Yellow Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger *Yellow Dino Charge Ranger *Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Yellow Ranger *Pink Ranger *Pink Alien Ranger *Pink Zeo Ranger *Pink Turbo Ranger *Pink Space Ranger *Pink Galaxy Ranger *Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Pink Time Force Ranger *S.P.D. Pink Ranger *Pink Mystic Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger *Pink RPM Ranger *Pink Samurai Ranger *Super Pink Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Pink Ranger *Super Megaforce Ranger *Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Pink Ninja Steel Ranger *Hyperforce Pink Ranger *White Alien Ranger *White Tiger Wild Force Ranger *White Dino Ranger *White Mystic Ranger *White Rhino Ranger *White Ninja Steel Ranger *Green Zeo Ranger *Green Turbo Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger *S.P.D. Green Ranger *Green Mystic Ranger *Green RPM Ranger *Super Green Samurai Ranger *Megaforce Green Ranger *Super Megaforce Green Ranger *Green Dino Charge Ranger *Purple Wolf Ranger *Purple Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold RPM Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger *Super Gold Samurai Ranger *Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Ninja Steel Ranger *Silver Ranger *Silver RPM Ranger *Super Megaforce Silver Ranger *Silver Dino Charge Ranger *Titanium Ranger *Quantum Ranger *Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Crimson Thunder Ranger *Navy Thunder Ranger *S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *Omega Ranger *S.P.D. Kat Ranger *S.P.D. Nova Ranger *S.P.D. Orange Ranger *Mercury Ranger *Elephant Spirit Ranger *Bat Spirit Ranger *Shark Spirit Ranger *Aqua Ranger *Graphite Ranger *Solaris Knight *Wolf Warrior *Robo Knight *Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger *Tommy Oliver/White Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Zeo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Red Turbo Ranger *Tommy Oliver/Black Dino Ranger *Adam Park/Black Ranger *Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Adam Park/Green Turbo Ranger *Magna Defender *Ryu *Ryu (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ryu (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Ken Masters *Ken Masters (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ken Masters (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Blanka *Chun-Li *Chun-Li (Wreck-It Ralph) *Chun-Li (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Cammy White *Cammy White (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cammy White (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Dhalsim *Dhalsim (Marvel vs. Capcom) *E. Honda *Guile *Guile (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Abel *Zangief *Zangief (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zangief (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Sagat *Dee Jay *Fei Long *Thunder Hawk *Birdie *Adon *Crimson Viper *Crimson Viper (Marvel vs. Capcom) *El Fuerte *Rufus *Dan Hibiki *Dan Hibiki (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Gen *Gouken *Rose *Sakura Kasugano *Sakura Kasugano (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Cody *Dudley *Guy *Hakan *Ibuki *Juri Han *Makoto *Yang *Yun *Decapre *Elena *Hugo *Poison *Laura Matsuda *Rashid *Rainbow Mika *Karin Kanzuki *Alex *Abigail *Ed *Menat *Zeku *Falke *G *Anakaris *Anita *Baby Bonnie Hood *Baby Bonnie Hood (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Donovan Baine *Felicia *Felicia (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Hsien-Ko *Hsien-Ko (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Ancient Mexico Huitzil *Jon Talbain *Lilith *Morrigan Aensland *Morrigan Aensland (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Q-Bee *Rikuo *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim *Chris Redfield *Chris Redfield (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Jill Valentine *Jill Valentine (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Leon S. Kennedy *Claire Redfield *Ada Wong *Rebecca Chambers *Frank West *Frank West (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Chuck Greene *Nick Ramos *Chase Carter *Dante *Dante (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Nero *Lady *Trish *Trish (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Lucia *Nico *Kyrie *Credo *Patty *Morrison *Eva *Sparda *Mega Man *Mega Man (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Mega Man (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Proto Man *Roll *Roll (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Doctor Light *Auto *Rush *Duo *Cut Man *Guts Man *Elec Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Ice Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Mega Man X *Mega Man X (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Zero *Zero (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Axl *Alia *Douglas *Signas *Strider Hiryu *Strider Hiryu (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Mike Hagger *Mike Hagger (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Amaterasu *Amaterasu (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Arthur *Arthur (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Sanada Yukimura *Date Masamune *Sarutobi Sasuke *Katakura Kojuro *Tokugawa Ieyasu *Useugi Kenshin *Kasuga *Takeda Shingen *Hojo Ujimasa *Fuma Kotaro *Tsuruhime *Maeda Keiji *Maeda Toshiie *Maeda Matsu *Regina *Phoenix Wright *Phoenix Wright (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Miles Edgeworth *Asura *Young Kazuya Mishima *Jun Kazama *Young Jun Kazama *Jin Kazama *Jin Kazama (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu *Ling Xiaoyu (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Lars Alexandersson *Lars Alexandersson (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch *Alisa Bosconovitch (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Nina Williams *Young Nina Williams *Nina Williams (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Anna Williams *Young Anna Williams *Marshall Law *Young Marshall Law *Marshall Law (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Paul Phoenix *Young Paul Phoenix *Paul Phoenix (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Lee Chaolan *Young Lee Chaolan *Violet *Wang Jinrei *Young Wang Jinrei *Michelle Chang *Young Michelle Chang *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Young Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Kunimitsu *Young Kunimitsu *King I *King II *King II (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Craig Marduk *Craig Marduk (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Armor King I *Armor King II *Jack *Jack-2 *Gun Jack *Jack-5 *Jack-6 *Jack-7 *Jack-X *Ganryu *Young Ganryu *Kuma II *Kuma II (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Panda *Baek Doo San *Young Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Young Bruce Irvin *Lei Wulong *Young Lei Wulong *Lei Wulong (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Eddy Gordo *Tiger Jackson *Forest Law *Hwoarang *Hwoarang (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Steve Fox *Steve Fox (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Julia Chang *Julia Chang (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Jaycee *Christie Monteiro *Christie Monteiro (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Miharu Hirano *Asuka Kazama *Asuka Kazama (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Emilie De Rochefort *Emilie De Rochefort (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Raven *Raven (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Robert 'Bob' Richards *Robert 'Bob' Richards (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Slim Bob *Leo Kliesen *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Zafina *Sebastian *Eliza *Claudio Serafino *Gigas *Josie Rizal *Katarina Alves *Lucky Chloe *Master Raven *Shaheen *Combot *Mokujin *Angel *Roger *Roger Jr. *Alex *Negan (Tekken) *Siegfried Schtauffen *Young Siegfried Schtauffen *Kilik *Young Kilik *Chai Xianghua *Young Chai Xianghua *Maxi *Young Maxi *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Young Heishiro Mitsurugi *Taki *Young Taki *Setsuka *Sophitia Alexandra *Young Sophitia Alexandra *Cassandra Alexandra *Patroklos Alexander *Alpha Patroklos *Pyrrha Alexandra *Pyrrha Omega *Ivy Valentine *Young Ivy Valentine *Hildegard von Krone *Raphael Sorel *Amy Sorel *Leixia *Natsu *Xiba *Angol Fear *Scheherazade *Shura *Kamikirimusi *Ashlotte *Li Long *Seong Mi-na *Young Seong Mi-na *Hong Yun-seong *Hwang Seong-gyeong *Young Hwang Seong-gyeong *Rock *Young Rock *Talim *Viola *Lynette *Hualin *Valeria *Voldo *Young Voldo *Z.W.E.I. *Edge Master *Young Edge Master *Olcadan *Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) *Young Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) *Yoshimitsu II *Zasalamel *Necrid *Algol *Groh *Geralt of Rivia (Soul Calibur) *Klonoa *Pac-Man *Pac-Man (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Ms. Pac-Man *Baby Pac-Man *Jr. Pac-Man *Professor Pac-Man *Chomp Chomp *Pooka *Dig Dug *Mappy *Valkyrie and Sandra *Cylindria/Pac-Girl *Spiralton/Pac-Boy *Lloyd Irving *Lloyd Irving (Soul Calibur) *Colette Brunel *Genis Sage *Kratos Aurion *Raine Sage *Sheena Fujibayashi *Zelos Wilder *Presea Combatir *Regal Bryant *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Reiko Nagase *Ai Fukami *Kara Shindo *Kei Nagase *Blaze *Chopper Davenport *Archer Grimm *Heartbreak One Bartlett *Pops Beagle *Swordsman Snow *Trigger *Son Goku/Goku *Son Goku/Goku (Kid) *Son Goku/Goku (GT) *Son Goku/Goku (Xeno) *Chi-Chi *Gohan *Goten *Videl *Pan *Mr. Satan *Bardock *Gine *Tarble *Broly *Cheelai *Krillin *Bulma *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Future Trunks *Android 21 (Good) *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Piccolo *King Kai *Shin *Whis *Master Roshi *Zen-Oh *Trunks *Future Trunks *Future Gohan *Future Mai *Caulifla *Kale *Cabba *Good Buu *Dende *Mr. Popo *Beerus *Whis *Hit *Jiren *Toppo *Grandpa Gohan *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Hyūga *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Sai *Rock Lee *Tenten *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Temari *Kankuro *Itachi Uchiha *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi *Utakata *Killer B *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Iruka Umino *Obito Uchiha *Konan *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Himawari Uzumaki *Mitsuki *Shikadai Nara *Chōchō Akimichi *Inojin Yamanaka *Metal Lee *Mirai Sarutobi *Kagura Karatachi *Denki Kaminarimon *Iwabee Yuino *Sumire Kakei *Wasabi Izuno *Namida Suzumeno *Ichigo Kurosaki *Julis Riessfeld *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Uryu Ishida *Renji Abarai *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ayato Amagiri *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Monkey D. Luffy *Vinsmoke Sanji *Roronoa Zoro *Boa Hancock *Nami *Usopp *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Silvers Rayleigh *Jinbei *Whitebeard *Smoker *Sabo *Koala *Portgas D. Ace *Pedro *Carrot *Vinsmoke Reiju *Marco *Yugi Muto *Yami Yugi *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Ryou Bakura *Duke Devlin *Mai Valentine *Meko Tsunami *Espa Roba *Serenity Wheeler *Solomon Muto *Rebecca Hawkins *Jaden Yuki *Syrus Truesdale *Chazz Princeton *Alexis Rhodes *Atticus Rhodes *Bastion Misawa *Zane Truesdale *Tyranno Hassleberry *Aster Phoenix *Jesse Anderson *Axel Brodie *Jim Crocodile Cook *Doctor Crowler *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Akiza Izinski *Leo and Luna *Kallen Kessler *Ishizu Ishtar *Marik Ishtar *Odion *Yuma Tsukumo *Astral *Reginald Kastle *Kite Tenjo *Rio Kastle *Tori Meadows *Bronk Stone *Flip Turner *Caswell Francis *Cathey Catherine *Anna Kaboom *Dextra *Nistro *Yuya Sakaki *Zuzu Boyle *Gong Strong *Declan Akaba *Soma Perse *Riley Akaka *Shay Obisdian *Yuto *Yugo *Yuri *Lulu Obisdian *Rin Rin *Selina *Yusaku Fujiki *Shoichi Kusanagi *Ignis *Skye Zaizen *George Gore *Jin Kusanagi *Naoki Shima *Ryoken Kogami *Takeru Homura *Flame *Tai Kamiya *Matt Ishida *Sora Takenouchi *Izzy Izumi *Mimi Tachikawa *Joe Kido *T.K. Takaishi *Kari Kamiya *Davis Motomiya *Yolei Inoue *Cody Hida *Ken Ichijoji *Agumon *Gabumon *Biyomon *Tentomon *Palmon *Gomamon *Patamon *Gatomon *Veemon *Hawkmon *Armadillomon *Wormmon *Gennai *Homeostasis *Meramon *Andromon *Leomon *Ogremon *Centarumon *Elecmon *Whamon *Piximon *Wizardmon *Azulongmon *Hackmon *Willis *Michael *Daigo Nishijima *Maki Himekawa *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi *Sesshōmaru *Sota Higurashi *Miroku *Sango *Kirara *Shippo *Kikyo *Koga *Ayame *A-Un *Edward Elric/The Fullmetal Alchemist *Winry Rockbell *Alphonse Elric *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Izumi Curtis *May Chang *Alex Louis Armstrong *Olivier Mira Armstrong *Maria Ross *Scar *Ling Yao *Lan Fan *Van Hohenheim *Lust (2003 anime) *Greed *Jean Havoc *Zampano *Jerso *Darius *Heinkel *Araña Webb *Aries *Atlas Flame *Bickslow *Blue Pegasus *Brandish μ *Cana Alberona *Carla *Dimaria Yesta *Elfman Strauss *Erza Knightwalker *Erza Scarlet *Evergreen *Exceed *Flare Corona *Freed Justine *Frosch *Gajeel Redfox *Gildarts Clive *Grandeeney *Gray Fullbuster *Happy *Hisui E. Fiore *Igneel *Irene Belserion *Jellal Fernandes *Jura Neekis *Juvia Lockser *Kagura Mikazuchi *Laki Olietta *Laxus Dreyar *Lector *Levy McGarden *Lisanna Strauss *Loke *Lucy Ashley *Lucy Heartfilia *Macao Conbolt *Macbeth *Makarov Dreyar *Mavis Vermilion *Max Alors *Meredy *Metalicana *Millianna *Minerva Orland *Mirajane Strauss *Mystogan *Natsu Dragneel *Orga Nanagear *Panther Lily *Ren Akatsuki *Rogue Cheney *Romeo Conbolt *Sabertooth *Sherry Blendy *Skiadrum *Sorano *Sting Eucliffe *Thunder God Tribe *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth *Ultear Milkovich *Virgo *Warren Rocko *Warrod Sequen *Weisslogia *Wendy Marvell *Yukino Agria *Zeref Dragneel *Adelheid Bernstein *Alba Meira *Alice Garnet Nakata *Andy Bogard *Angel *Antonov *Ash Crimson *Athena Asamiya *Bandeiras Hattori *Bao *Benimaru Nikaido *Blue Mary *Bonne Jenet *Brian Battler *Chae Lim *Chang Koehan *Chin Gentsai *Chizuru Kagura *Choi Bounge *Chris *Clark Still *Cutie Terry *Diana *Duck King *Duo Lon *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Fio Germi *Foxy *Gang-il *Gato *Goeniko *Goro Daimon *Hanzo Hattori *Heavy D! *Heidern *Hinako Shijou *Hotaru Futaba *Hwa Jai *Iori Yagami *Jhun Hoon *Joe Higashi *K' *K9999 *Kasumi Todoh *Kim Kaphwan *King *Krizalid *Kukri *Kula Diamond *Kusanagi *Kyo Kusanagi *Leona Heidern *Li Xiangfei *Lien Neville *Lilly Kane *Lily McGuire *Lin *Love Heart *Lucky Glauber *Luise Meyrink *Luong *Mai Shiranui *Makoto Mizoguchi *Malin *Mature *Maxima *May Lee *Meitenkun *Mian *Mignon Beart *Momoko *Mui Mui *Mukai *Nagase *Najd *Nakoruru *Nameless *Nelson *Ninon Beart *Orochi *Oswald *Ralf Jones *Ramon *Robert Garcia *Rock Howard *Rose Bernstein *Ryo Sakazaki *Saisyu Kusanagi *Seth *Shen Woo *Shermie *Shingo Yabuki *Shion *Sho Hayate *Shun'ei *Sie Kensou *Soiree Meira *Sylvie Paula Paula *Takuma Sakazaki *Terry Bogard *Female Terry Bogard *Tizoc *Tsugumi Sendo *Tung Fu Rue *Vanessa *Vice *Whip *Xiao Lon *Yashiro Nanakase *Yuri Sakazaki *Zarina *Zero *Haohmaru *Tachibana Ukyo *Nakoruru *Galford D. Weller *Hattori Hanzo *Yagyu Jubei *Charlotte Christine de Colde *Tam-Tam *Senryo Kyoshiro *Wan-fu *Amakusa Shiro Tokisada *Cham-Cham *Neinhalt Sieger *Kafuin Nicotine *Hisame Shizumaru *Rimururu *Kubikiri Basara *Kafuin Gaira *Kazama Kazuki *Kazama Sogetsu *Kazama Hazuki *Tokugawa Yoshitora *Majikina Mina *Liu Yunfei *Yorozu Sankuro *Rera *Kurokouchi Yumeji *Andrew *Iroha *Sugoroku Matsuribayashi *Karakuri Ochamaro *Caim (Drakengard) *Angelus *Inuart *Furiae *Arioch *Leonard *Faerie *Seere *Manah *Nowe *Legna *Eris *Urick *Oror *Brother Nier *Father Nier *2B *2B (Soul Calibur) *Kain *Raziel *Vorador *Janos Audron *Gex *Agent Xtra *Alfred *Rex *Nikki *Fargus *Lara Croft *Genji *McCree *Pharah *Soldier: 76 *Tracer *Bastion *Hanzo *Mei *Torbjörn *D.Va *Reinhardt *Winston *Zarya *Ana *Lúcio *Mercy *Symmetra *Zenyatta *Orisa *Brigitte *Hammond *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad *Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Soul Calibur) *Achilles Davenport *Adéwalé *Aguilar de Nerha *Aquilus *Arbaaz Mir *Arno Dorian *Aveline de Grandpré *Aya *Bayek *Callum Lynch *Caterina Sforza *Claudia Auditore da Firenze *Clay Kaczmarek *Darim Ibn-La'Ahad *Desmond Miles *Eddie Gorm *Edward Kenway *Evie Frye *Giovanni Auditore da Firenze *Jacob Frye *Kassandra *Lucy Stillman *Lydia Frye *Maria Thorpe *Mario Auditore *Nikolai Orelov *Numa Al'Khamsin *Petruccio Auditore da Firenze *Piri Reis *Ratonhnhaké:ton *Rebecca Crane *Shao Jun *Shaun Hastings *Shay Cormac *Thomas Stoddard *Yusuf Tazim *Amanda Valenciano Libre *Big Boss *Blade Wolf *Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov *Chico *Chris Jenner *Code Talker *Courtney Collins *Cécile Cosima Caminades *D-Horse *DD *Diane *Donald Anderson *Drebin 893 *Ed *Ellen Madnar *Emma Emmerich *Eva *George *George Kasler *Gray Fox *Gustava Heffner *Hal "Otacon" Emmerich *Jennifer *Johan Jacobsen *Johnny Sasaki *Jonathan *Kazuhira Miller *Kevin Washington *Kyle Schneider *Little John *Mei Ling *Meryl Silverburgh *Militaires Sans Frontières *N'Mani *Naomi Hunter *Nastasha Romanenko *Olga Gurlukovich *Para-Medic *Paz Ortega Andrade *Peter Stillman *Philanthropy *Python *Quiet *Raiden *Rat Patrol Team 01 *Reiko Hinomoto *Rosemary *Roy Campbell *Solid Snake *Strangelove *Sunny Emmerich *The Boss *Venom Snake *Wilhelm Voigt *The First Doctor *The Secend Doctor *The Third Doctor *The Fourth Doctor *The Fith Doctor *The Sixth Doctor *The Seventh Doctor *The Eighth Doctor *The Ninth Doctor *The Tenth Doctor *The Eleventh Doctor *The Twelfth Doctor *The Thirteenth Doctor *Shotaro Kaneda *Kei *Takashi *Kaori *Kiyoko *Masaru *Kaisuke *Colonel Shikishima *Steven Spielberg *Tim Burton *Stanley Kubrick *Alfred Hitchcock *Robert Zemeckis *Michael Bay *Jayson Thiessen *Lauren Faust *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Stan Lee *Jack Kirby *Steve Ditko *Bob Kane *Ben Singer *Seth MacFarlane *Matt Groening *Todd MacFarlane *Kevin Eastman *Peter Laird *George Lucas *Jim Henson *Jim Lee *Geoff Johns *Kevin Smith *Bruce Timm *Joseph Barbara *William Hanna *Chuck Jones *Tex Avery *Walter Lantz *Peyo *Monty Oum *Andrea Romano *Ed Boon *Don Bluth *Stephen Hillenburg *Butch Hartman *Adam West *Burt Ward *Julie Newmer *Eartha Kitt *Caesar Romero *Vincent Price *Yvonne Craig *Lynda Carter *Christopher Reeve *George Reeves *Brooke Shields (at 16 years old) *Kathryn Beaumont (at 13 years old) *Edgar Bergen, Charlie McCarthy, and Mortimer Snerd *Michael Jackson *Elvis Presley *Tupac Shakur *The Notorious B.I.G. *Jimi Hendrix *Jim Morrison *Freddie Mercury *Whitney Houston *Amy Winehouse *Kurt Cobain *John Lennon *George Harrison *XXXTentacion *Mac Miller *Bob Marley *Janis Joplin *Easy-E *Big Pun *Nate Dogg *Prodigy *David Bowie *George Michael *Tom Petty *Aretha Franklin *Lemmy Kilmister *Aaliyah *Chester Bennigton *DJ Avicii *Prince *Ray Charles *BB King *Johnny Cash *Richard Swift *Smoke Dawg *Adam Yauch *Malcolm Young *Jam Master Jay *Soulja Slim *Proof D12 *Fredo Santana *Vinnie Paul *Jimmy Wopo *Dolores O'Riordan *Andrew Wood *Marvin Gaye *Scott Hutchison *Rick James *Rick Parfitt *Waylon Jennings *Dean Martin *Eric Carr *Rozz Williams *Jerry Nolan *Lux Interior *Simone Battle *Lil Snupe *Joe Cocker *Yaki Kadafi *Bon Scott *Jim Reeves *David Cassidy *Lil Peep *Chris Kelly *Keven 'Dino' Connor *Frank Sinatra *Frank Sinatra Jr. *Nancy Sinatra Sr. *Keith 'Guru' Elam *Prodigy Mobb *Cliff Burton *Dimebag Darrell *Steve Gaines *John Denver *Buddy Holly *Brian Jones *Michael Hutchence *Chris Cornell *Mindy MCcready *Lisa "Left Eyes" Lopes *Layne Staley *Christina Grimmie *Dusty Springfield *Pete Burns *Glenn Frey *Marc Bolan *Leonard Cohen *Karen Carpenter *Cilla Black *Sid Vicious *George Formby *Dan Fogelberg *Phyllis Hyman *Capital Steez *Donna Summer *Dolla *Phil Lynott *Randy Rhoads *Billie Holiday *Keith Whitley *Ronnie James Dio *Capo *Ritchie Valens *Lil Jojo *Billy Murcia *Sam Mehran *Incognito *C Struggs *Lil Chris *Dee Dee Ramone *Billy Fury *Jill Janus *Young Pappy *Patsy Cline *Scott Weiland *Kyle Pavone *LA Capone *Craig Mack *DJ Screw *Ian Curtis *Nat King Cole *Shannon Hoon *Mama Cass *Stevie Ray Vaughan *Chas Hodges *Robbin Crosby *Syd Barrett *Jani Lane *Eddie Rabbitt *Glen Campbell *Jeff Hanneman *Falco *Charles Aznavour *Ray Wilkins *Luther Vandross *Shootashellz *Jerry Garcia *Gregg Allman *The Rev *Nicky Hopkins *Oli Herbert *Daryle Singletary *Stephen Gately *Davy Jones *Pimp C *Lena Zavaroni *Devin Lima *Andy Gibb *Tiny Tim *Stuart Sutcliffe *Mahalia Jackson *The Big Bopper *Lil Pop *Lil Lonnie *Roy Orbison *Mitch Lucker *Otis Redding *Natalie Cole *Brian Connolly *Duane Allman *Steve Clark *Johnny Kidd *Teddy Pendergrass *Cadet *Gord Downie *Keith Flint *Sylvester Stallone *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Bruce Willis *Jason Stathem *Terry Crews *Jet Li *Randy Countre *Dolph Lundgren *Mr. T *Carl Weathers *Jean-Calude Van Damme *Mel Gibson *Wesley Snipes *Chuck Norris *Bruce Lee *Brandon Lee *Jackie Chan *Mike Tyson *Jim Kelly *Joe Frazier *Muhammad Ali *Scott Adkins *Michael Jai White *Michael B. Jordan *Liam Neeson *Vin Diesel *Dwayne Johnson *John Cena *Hulk Hogan *Steve Austin *Bill Goldberg *Dave Bautista *Adam Copeland *Ronda Rousey *Conan O'Brien *Melissa McCarthy *Vincent Martella *Alyson Stoner *Ashley Tisdale *Jesse McCartney *Drake Bell *Josh Pack *Adam MacArthur *Lacey Chabert *Aimee Carrero *Scott Adist *Jodi Benson *Will Smith *Jada Pinkett Smith *Jaden Smith *Willow Smith *Trey Smith *Alfonso Ribeiro *David Spade *Robin Williams *Mickey Rooney *Jim Carrey *Jeff Daniels *Nathan Lane *Chris Pratt *Bradley Cooper *Bryce Dallas Howard *Elizabeth Banks *Will Farrell *Steve Carell *John C. Riley *Tom Hanks *Tim Allen *Mark Wahlberg *Neil Patrick Harris *Mike Myers *Eddie Murphy *Charlie Murphy *Eddie Griffin *Dave Chappelle *Samuel L. Jackson *Ice Cube *Kevin Hart *Hugh Jackman *Ginnifer Goodwin *Julia Roberts *Orlando Bloom *Richard Gere *Huge Lauire *Owen Wilson *Seth Rogan *Lucy Liu *David Cross *Ben Stiller *Jack Black *Robert Downey Jr. *Tom Cruise *Chris Evans *Chris Hemsworth *Scarlett Johanssen *Mark Ruffalo *Sebastian Stan *Tobey Maguire *Andrew Garfield *Tom Holland *William Dafoe *Ethan Hawke *Alfred Molina *Paul Rudd *Bill Hader *Jonah Hill *Rosario Dawson *Eddie Deezen *Craig Ferguson *Larry The Cable Guy *David Oyelowo *Mindy Kaling *Russell Brand *Michael J. Fox *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Kenny Baker *James Earl Jones *Billy Dee Williams *Rutger Hauer *Leonard Nimoy *James Doohan *William Shatner *George Tekei *Patrick Stewart *Dick Van Dyke *R. Lee Ermey *John Candy *Andy Kaufman *Chris Farley *Jerry Lewis *Miguel Ferrer *Robert Guillaume *Ed Wynn *Gene Wilder *Alan Rickman *Rodney Dangerfield *Bing Crosby *Bob Hope *Florence Henderson *Verne Troyer *Christopher Lee *Peter Cushing *Roddy McDowell *James Avery *Henry Polic II *Selena Quintanilla *Bob Hastings *Gary Coleman *Don Rickles *Joe Ranft *Jim Varney *Paul Newman *George Carlin *Leslie Nielson *Burt Reynolds *Martin Landau *Johnny Carson *Don Pardo *Philip Seymour Hoffman *Carlos Lopez Jr. *Jonathan Brandis *Sid James *Oliver Reed *Ronnie Corbett *Ronnie Barker *Buddy Ebsen *Rodney Harvey *John Belushi *Jon Erik Hexum *Kevin Tod Smith *Michael Clarke Duncan *Dan Fogelberg *Bernie Mac *John Wayne *Anton Yelchin *Vic Morrow *Lou Costello *Bud Abbott *Bill Paxton *Roger Moore *Corey Haim *Fred Rerun Berry *Cory Monteith *River Phoenix *James Dean *Patrick Swayze *Rik Mayall *Heath Ledger *Tab Hunter *Leslie Grantham *David Janssen *Jackie Gleason *Rick Genest *John Ritter *Kenneth Williams *David Carradine *Patrick Troughton *Ernest Borgnine *Stefan Karl Stefansson *Sid Caesar *Chris Penn *Buddy Hackett *Desi Arnaz Sr. *Bob Hoskins *Harold Ramis *Raul Julia *Geoffrey Hayes *Michael Landon *Carroll O'Connor *James Cagney *Rudolph Valentino *Reg Varney *Bill Bixby *Alan Thicke *Benny Hill *Pete Duel *Steve McQueen *Dermot Morgan *Billy Herrington *Pat Morita *Brad Renfro *Keith Chegwin *Bob Crane *Dick Clark *Albert Finney *Jon Pertwee *Ed Bishop *Victoria Wood *Jonathan Winters *Les Dawson *Tommy Cooper *Richard Pryor *Garry Shandling *Bruce Forsyth *Barry Chuckle *Sam Kinison *Eric Morecambe *Ken Dodd *Kenny Everett *David Crowley *Kate Spade *Anthony Bourdain *Julia Child *Paul Bern *George Mallory *Neil Armstrong *John Young *Wyatt Earp *Amelia Earhart *Andy Warhol *Bobbi Kristina Brown *Nancy Spungen *Abigail Folger *Peaches Geldof *Hugh Hefner *Jonbenet Ramsey *Anna Nicole Smith *Florence Nightingale *Paula Yates *Sylvia Browne *Fred Rogers *Elisa Lam *John Delorean *Evel Knievel *Art Bell *Dale Winton *Denis Norden *Jeff Kuss *Rosalie Avila *Doris Stokes *Billy Graham *Gia Carangi *Popcorn Sutton *Richard Whiteley *Ernest Shackleton *Marilyn Monroe *Diana Dors *Zsa Zsa Gabor *Joan Rivers *Sridevi Kapoor *Ingrid Pitt *Divya Bharti *Beatrice "Bea" Arthur *Lucille Ball *Debbie Reynolds *Caroline Aherne *Shirley Temple *Heather O'Rourke *Thelma Todd *Dana Plato *Elizabeth Taylor *Sharon Tate *Audrey Hepburn *Jean Harlow *Edie Sedgwick *Grace Kelly *Judy Garland *Brittany Murphy *Vampira *Joan Crawford *Elmarie Wendel *Pratyusha Banerjee *Amanda Peterson *Deven Davis *Natalie Wood *Vanessa Marquez *Pola Negri *Fenella Fielding *Michelle Thomas *Dana Reeve *Kim Porter *Estelle Getty *Bridgette Andersen *Gloria Stuart *Farrah Fawcett *Joan Tabor *Steve Irwin *Stephen Hawking *Carl Segan *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Steve Jobs *Pablo Picasso *Bob Ross *Jeremy Irons *Kiefer Sutherland *Stan Laurel *Oliver Hardy *Henry Fonda *Clark Gable *Joe DiMaggio *Charlie Chaplin *The Three Stooges *Luke Perry *Paul Walker *Kirk Douglas *Tara Strong *Rob Paulsen *Maurice LaMarche *Cam Clarke *Jess Harnell *Tress MacNeille *Sean Astin *Seth Green *Robbie Rist *Jim Cummings *Scott Menville *Greg Cipes *Khary Payton *Hynden Walch *Billy West *Nancy Cartwright *John DiMaggio *Kevin Michael Richardson *Dee Bradley Baker *Phil LaMarr *Jennifer Hale *Bob Bergen *David Kaye *Will Friedle *John Kassir *Josh Keaton *Kimberly Brooks *Steve Blum *Fred Tatasciore *James Arnold Taylor *Tom Kenny *Jeff Bennett *Bill Farmer *Russi Taylor *Will Ryan *Danny Jacobs *Dan Gilvezan *Michael Bell *Brad Garrett *Paul Soles *Charlie Adler *Elizabeth Daily *Catherine Cavadini *Debi Derryberry *Kath Soucie *Carlos Alazraqui *Vanessa Marshall *Richard Steven Horvitz *Peter Cullen *Frank Welker *Alan Oppenheimer *Neil Ross *Judith Barsi *Julie Nathanson *Katie Leigh *Nika Futterman *Courtney Taylor *David Hayter *Larry Kenney *Diedrich Bader *David Sobolov *Tasia Valenza *Christine Cavanaugh *Mary Kay Bergman *Dana Hill *Phil Hartman *Dom DeLuise *Pat Buttrum *David Ogden Stiers *Wayne Allwine *Alan Young *June Foray *Mel Blanc *Tony Jay *Daws Butler *Paul Frees *Joe Alaskey *Don Messick *Pinto Colvig *Hamilton Camp *Alan Reed *Don Adams *Paul Winchell *Casey Kasem *Thurl Ravenscroft *Chris Latta *Sterling Holloway *Candy Candido *J. Pat O'Malley *Hans Conried *Phil Harris *Lucille Bliss *Denis Akiyama *Chuck McCann *Jeremy Shada *Jim Meskman *Christopher Lloyd *Kevin Conroy *Loren Lester *Clancy Brown *George Newbern *Susan Eisenberg *Michael Rosenbaum *Maria Canals-Barrera *Jeffrey Combs *Michael Dorn *Keith David *Ron Perlman *Michael Ironside *Tim Daly *Sam Daly *Tim Curry *Arleen Sorkin *Sean Schemmel *Christopher Sabat *Nolan North *Troy Baker *Matthew Mercer *Jonny Cruz *Anjali Bhimani *Gideon Emery *Liam O'Brien *Jamieson Price *Kirk Thornton *Richard Epcar *Neil Kaplan *JB Blanc *David Lodge *Barbara Goodson *Wendee Lee *Taliesin Jaffe *Dan Green *Eric Stuart *Veronica Taylor *Rachel Lilis *Wayne Grayson *Darren Dunstan *Jonathan Todd Ross *Greg Abbey *Oliver Wyman *Ted Lewis *Matthew Charles *Matthew Mercer *Quinton Flynn *Jason David Frank *Johnny Yong Bosch *Austin St. John *Amy Jo Johnson *Daniel Southworth *Reuben Langdon *Todd Habenkorn *Kari Wahlgren *Mona Marshall *Yuri Lowenthal *Roger Craig Smith *Stephanie Sheh *Christina Vee *Robbie Daymond *Kate Higgins *Cindy Robinson *Ben Diskin *Karen Strassman *Christopher Corey Smith *Crispin Freeman *Jason Spisak *Travis Willingham *Laura Bailey *Dave Fennoy *Erin Fitzgerald *Cree Summer *Grey Griffin *Matt Hill *Samuel Vincent *Scott McNeil *Rebecca Shoichet *Nicole Oliver *Andrea Libman *Ashleigh Bell *Vincent Tong Villains *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Mad Doctor *Fat Cat *Wart and Meps *Merlock *Flintheart Glomgold *Negaduck *Darkwarrior Duck *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *The Liquidator *Steelbeak *Phantom Blot *Professor Moliarty *Splatter Phoenix *Big Cheese *Emil Eagle *Ammonia Pine *Tuskernini *Jambalaya Jake *Lilliput Gooney *Paddywhack *Major Trenchrot *Camille Chameleon *Jock Newbody *Hammerhead Hannigan *Taurus Bolba *Inquinator *Anti-Launchpad McQuack *Anti-Herb Muddlefoot *Anti-Binkie Muddlefoot *Anti-Honker Muddlefoot *Magica De Spell *Spud and Wally *Principal Mazur *Bradley Uppercrust III *Leopold the Horrible *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saix *Dmeyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Queen Grimhilde *Old Hag Queen Grimhilde *Vultures *Stromboli *Coachman *Lampwick *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Firebird *Jack-in-the-Box *The Ringmaster *Young Ronno *Adult Ronno *Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *Lady Tremaine (2015) *Drizella Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine (2015) *Lucifer *Lucifer (2015) *The Grand Duke (2015) *Queen of Hearts *King of Hearts *The Walrus and The Carpenter *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *The Rat *Aunt Sarah *Si and Am *Buster *The Dogcatcher *Reggie *Otis *Maleficent *Dragon Maleficent *Diablo the Raven *Cruella De Vil *Creulla De Vil (1996) *Jasper and Horace (1996) *Dirty Dawson *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Lil Lightning *Mooch *Mad Madam Mim *The Wolf *William Weatherall Wikins *Shere Khan *Shere Khan (2016) *Kaa *Kaa (2016) *Don Karnage *Edgar Balthazar *Colonel Heller *King Leonidas *Fisherman Bear *Secretary Bird *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Captain Crocodile *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Nasty Jack *The Backson *Giles Winslow Jr. *Madame Medusa *Mr. Snoops *Brutus and Nero *Percival C. McLeach *Joanna *Twister *Dr. Terminus *Grizzly Bear *The Badger *The Horned King *Professor Ratigan *Fidget the Bat *Felicia *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Louie the Hot Dog Man *Ursula *Glut the Shark *Morgana *Undertow *Marina Del Rey *Gaston *Gaston (2017) *LeFou *LeFou (2017) *Monsieur D'Arque *Monsieur D'Arque (2017) *Wolves *The King *Jafar *Jafar (2019) *Snake Jafar *Genie Jafar *Genie Jafar (2019) *Nasira *Razoul *Gazeem *Gazeem (2019) *Prince Achmed *Abis Mal *Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Mozenrath *Mechanicles *Mirage *Saleen *Malcho *Aziz *Mud Sultan *Dominus Tusk *Scar *Scar (2019) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Zira *Nuka *Quint *Boss Beaver *Pimon and Tumbaa *Grizzly Bear *Little Jimmy *El Toro *Fred *Ralph and Eddie *Cheetato and Cheetahto *Toucan Dan *Rabbit *The Natives *Governor John Ratcliffe *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Snowball *Hades *Pain and Panic *The Fates *Hydra *Rock Titan *Ice Titan *Fire Titan *Wind Titan *Cyclops *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa the Falcon *Lord Qin *Cecil Clayton *Queen La *Tublat *Colonel Staquait *Male Carnotaur *Female Carnotaur *Yzma *Kitty Yzma *Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Helga Katrina Sinclair *Fenton Q. Harcourt *Edgar Vulgud *Ashtin Carnaby *Erik Hellstrom *Leroy *Mertle Edmonds *Elena, Teresa and Yuki *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviël *Scroop *Captain Nathaniel Flint *Atka *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers *Queen Narissa *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 *Dr. Calico *The Agent *Doctor Facilier *Lawrence *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Lady Caine *Varian *King Candy/Turbo *Saitine (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sorceress (Wreck-It Ralph) *Wreck-It Ralph Virus/Arthur *Prince Hans *Wolves *Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Mr. Yama *The Ringleader *Baron Von Steamer *High Voltage *Obake *Bellwether *Doug Ramses *Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa *Sid Phillips *Scud *Al McWhiggin *Emperor Zurg *Warp Darkmatter *Gravitina *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Nos-4-A4 *Torque *XL *Monumentus *Tremendor *Eon *Era *Epoch *Wirewolf *Zzub Lightyear *Feara *Blister *X-Treme *Guzelian *Lotso *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Randall Boggs *Henry J. Waternoose III *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Carrie Williams *Buddy Pines/Syndrome *Gilbert Huph *The Underminer *Bomb Voyage *Evelyn Deavor *The Screenslaver *Chick Hicks *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Snot Rod *Miles Axlerod *Professor Zündapp *Grem *Acer *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger *Chef Skinner *Charles F. Muntz *Beta and Gamma *Mor'du *Jangles the Clown *Thunderclap *Bubbha *Philip Sherman *Darla Sherman *Ernesto De La Cruz *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica Teach *Captain Armando Salazar *Latham Cole *Butch Cavendish *Nizam *Jadis the White Witch *Miraz *Ebenezer Scrooge *Kazar *Constantine *Miss Poogy *Ashcan and Pete *Sark *CLU 2 *General Tesler *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson *Ian Howe *Mitch Wilkinson *Gwen Grayson *Penny Lent *Speed *Lash *The Scorpion *Dr. Charles Hendrickson *Ricky King *Trey *Vince *Toy Santa *Jack Frost *Mother Ginger *Matai Shang *Sab Than *Tal Hajus *Morgana le Fay *Maxim Horvath *Drake Stone *Abigail Williams *Leonard Saber *Kip Killian *Carter and Trygstad *El Diablo *Vasquez *Rafferty *Dr. Simon BarSinister *Ramsley *Wilson Croft *Dr. Claw *Kramer *RoboGadget *Lyle Van de Groot *Beatrice Stanhope *Gary Fulcher *Scott Hauger *Janice Avery *Dan and Iggy *Gregory Benson *Olivier Trajean *King Stefan (Maleficent) *King Henry *The Vampire Cat *Paolo Valisari *It *David Xanatos *Demona *The Collector *Mr. Doodles *Ma Parker *Wooly and Bully *The Rat *Baabra *Mr. Big *The Weather Toons *Louse A. Nominous *Mikey Muffin *Wacky Weasel *Scratter Squirrel *Toon Pencil *Two-Bits *Fireball Frank *Al Vermin *Lilith DuPrave *Mr. Blackenblue *Wild Man Wyatt *Catia Legs Go-won-a-lot *Flaps the Elephant *Lord Dragunus *Chameleon *Siege *Judge Doom *The Toon Patrol *Lena Hyena *Bongo the Gorilla *Tiara Gold *David Nix *Bonnie Rockwaller *Duke Igthorn *Toadwart "Toadie" *Lady Bane *Marquis de Bouillabaisse *Flint Shrubwood *Lord Willoughby *Unwin *Lokar *Praxina *Mephisto *Gramorr *Proxima Starfall *Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena Shanko *Gyrus Krinkle *Sakko *Scrapperton *Wigglenog *Night Master *Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard *Eradicus *Ella Mental *Rubber Chucky *Indestructo-Bob *Mollecu-Lars *Brother Herman *Ultimoose *Smoke *Mirrors *Yuck *Zarnot *Pondscum *Fastidious James Spiffington *Saranoia *Fr-Ped *Chung Pow Kitties *Kraggler *The Manotaur *Word Paynn *Moordryd Paynn *Drakkus *Cain *Alexander Paine *Spydah *Flesh *Mister Janus Lee *Tilian *Wrecka *Firekat *Stingfly *Rayza *Dragon *Samantha Paine/Magness *The Huntsman *Eli Excelsior Pandarus *The Dark Dragon *Lacey Ladybug *Dr. Ivan Krank *Dr. Phillium Benedict *Professor Fenwick *Kojak *Principal Hickey *Alice Kane *Trinket St. Blair *Wayne Macabre *Chuck McCoy *Bill Cipher *.GIFfany *Dr. Carver (clone) *Suzy Johnson *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Charlene Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Rodrigo *Thaddeus and Thor *Aloyse von Roddenstein *Mittington Random *Mitch *Drill Sergeant *The Regurgitator *Giant Buford *Mitch *King Pistachion *Derek *Rippen *Principal Larry *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Commander Peepers *Sharky and Bones *Beatrice Le Beak *The Sorcerer *The Sorceress *Hannibal McFist *Willem Viceroy III *Robo-Apes *Jerry Driscoll *Mac Antfee *Catfish Booray *The Sorceress *Lucius Heinous VII *Samuel "Samy" Garvin *Skeleton King *Valeena *Mandarin *Abraham Kane *Tooley *Kaia *The Duke of Detroit *Red *Penelope Patterson *Gordie Gibble *Cedric the Sorcerer *Shuriki *Victor Delgado *Carla Delgado *Fiero *Cruz *Vestia *Troyo *Duke Cristóbal *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Captain Bill Fawcett *Mr. and Mrs. Chun *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Toffee *Dawn *Sugar Bees *Tobe *Ring Ring *Mr. Simon Bedlam *Kora *Crouch *Spyker *Omnirex *Crumbelina *Romeo *Wolfy Kids *Uma *Harry Hook *CJ Hook *Gil *Zevon *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge *Lazer *Fleshlumpeater *Bloodbottler *Canaletto *Lady Loki *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (MCU) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (MCU) *Armin Zola *Armin Zola (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Armin Zola (MCU) *Baron Von Strucker *Baron Zemo *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Georges Batroc/Batroc The Leaper *Madame Hydra *N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger *Ultron *Ultron (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ultron (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Ultron (MCU) *Kaecilius *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (William DaFoe) *Goblin 2099 *Goblin Noir *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket (MCU) *Kilgrave/Purple Man *Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (MCU) *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Into The Spider-Verse) *Anton Vanko/Whiplash *Anton Vanko/Whiplash (MCU) *Mandarin *Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Billy Russo/Jigsaw (MCU) *Multi-Fractor/Jigsaw 2099 *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Movie) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Movie) *Rita Wayword/Spiral *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Alfred Molina) *Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus (Into the Spider-Verse) *Doctor Octopus 2099 *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Mac Gargan/The Scorpion *The Scorpion 2099 *Herman Schultz/The Shocker *Martin Li/Mister Negative *Max Dillion/Electro *Max Dillion/Electro (Jaime Foxx) *Electro 2099 *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (MCU) *The Vulture Noir *The Vulture 2099 *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven The Hunter *Joseph/Hammerhead *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone *Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin *Hobgoblin 2099 *Kron Stone/Venom 2099 *Anti-Venom *Carnage *Carnage (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Spider-Carnage *Wolf Spider *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom ('05) *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom ('15) *Victor von Doom/Doom 2099 *Impossible Man *Impossible Man (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Impossible Man (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Annihilus *Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Kl'rt/Super Skrull *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ki'rt/Super Skrull (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Cain Marko/Juggetnaut (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Fred Dukes/Blob *St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Mister Sinister *Apocalypse *Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Blackheart *Blackheart (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Mephisto *Nathan Garrett/Black Knight *Davos/Steel Serpent *Cal'syee Summers/Deathbird *Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Malekith the Accursed *Malekith the Accursed (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Malekith the Accursed (MCU) *Hela *Hela (MCU) *Ronan the Accuser *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Ronan the Accuser (Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes) *Ronan the Accuser (MCU) *Baron Mordo *Dormammu *Dormammu (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Dormammu (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Dormammu (MCU) *Shuma-Gorath *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Edgar The Bug *Serleena *Scrad and Charlie *Boris The Animal *Beyonder *Yon-Rogg *Dr. Minn-Erva *Supreme Intelligence *Chris D'Amico *Thanos *Thanos (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Thanos (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Galactus *Galactus (Marvel Super Hero Squad) *Galactus (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Darth Vader *Darth Vader (Soul Calibur) *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *General Grievous *Cad Bane *Grand Moff Tarkin *Kylo Ren *Supreme Leader Snoke *General Hux *Captain Plasma *Darth Plagueis *Orson Krennic *Dryden Vos *Tobias Beckett *Jango Fett *Boba Fett *Jabba the Hutt *Grand Inquisitor *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Rene Belloq *Mola Ram *Walter Donovan *Irina Spalko *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gaea Everfree *Juniper Monstar *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Lord Tirek *Daybreaker *Pony of Shadows *Storm King *Aglaope, Piscis and Radne *Megatron *Galvatron *Lockdown *Starscream *Knock Out *Shockwave *Soundwave *Barricade *Brawl *Blackout *Frenzy *Rumble *Bonecrusher *Deveatator *Kickback *Waspinator *Onslaught *Crasher *Cykill *Ramjet *Blitzwing *Thrust *Dirge *The Fallen *Unicron *Rex Lewis/Cobra Commander *Tommy Arashikage/Storm Shadow *Ana Lewis/Baroness *Firefly *Zartan *Writtany and Brittany Biskit *Fisher Biskit *Ramon *Leonard McLeish *Agatha McLeish *Agent Ping *Mayor *Dr. X *Professor Gangrene *Gerrard De Visage/No-Face *Anti-Freeze *Templeton Storm/Tempest *Asazi *Plague Locust *Brooklyn *Ryuga *Doji *Tetsuya *Prince Irving The Terrible *Prince Melvin The Conqueror *Princess Pollyana of Green Gables *Prince Wilburg The Great *Prince Maurice The Merciless *Prince Herbert The Ruthless *Prince Eugene The Mean *Yu Fua *Zakira Fua *Shinji *Amy *Spella *Enchantra *Jonathan Rook/Stretch Monster *Malcolm Kane/Number One *Dr. Don Robertson/Multi-Farious *Circuit-Stream *The Freak Sisters *Jack Kinland/Smokestack *Mickey Simmons *Madam Tousant *Dr. Sarah Kamen/Quick Charge *Number Six *Officer Santos/Mechanica *Jay Michaels/Dr. Dreamscape *The Gentleman *Moanica D'Kay *Nefera de Nile *Van Hellscream *Jack Napier/The Joker *Jack Napier/The Joker (60s) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Tim Burton) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DC Animated Universe) *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Batman) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman Unlimited) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Arkhamverse) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Gotham) *Jack Napier/The Joker (DCEU) *Jack Napier/The Joker ('19) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Injustice) *Jack Napier/The Joker (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (60s) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Tim Burton) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (DC Animated Universe) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Unlimited) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Arkhamverse) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (60s) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (DC Animated Universe) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Batman Unlimited) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Arkhamverse) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Injustice) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (60s) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Animated Universe) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (The Batman) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Batman Unlimited) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Injustice) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Gotham) *Ra's al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul (60s) *Ra's al Ghul (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Ra's al Ghul (DC Animated Universe) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ra's al Ghul (Beware the Batman) *Ra's al Ghul (Arkhamverse) *Ra's al Ghul (Arrowverse) *Ubu *Ubu (DC Animated Universe) *Ubu (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (DC Animated Universe) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Arkhamverse) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (DCEU) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Injustice) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Teen Titans) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Beware the Batman) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Arkhamverse) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Arrowverse) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (DCEU) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (60s) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Tim Burton) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Animated Universe) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (The Batman) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Super Hero Girls) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (Arkhamverse) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (60s) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Tim Burton) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (DC Animated Universe) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (The Batman) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman Unlimited) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Arkhamverse) *Bane *Bane (Tim Burton) *Bane (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Bane (DC Animated Universe) *Bane (The Batman) *Bane (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Bane (Batman Unlimited) *Bane (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Bane (Arkhamverse) *Bane (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Bane (Injustice) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Animated Universe) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (The Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Beware the Batman) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Batman Unlimited) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Arkhamverse) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Teen Titans) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (The Batman) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Arkhamverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (60s) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Tim Burton) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Animated Universe) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (The Batman) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman Unlimited) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Telltale Series) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Arrowverse) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Injustice) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Animated Universe) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (The Batman) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Arkhamverse) *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Batman) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Batman Unlimited) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Arkhamverse) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (Gotham) *Matt Hagen/Clayface *Thomas Blake/Catman *Thomas Blake/Catman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *June Moone/The Enchantress *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (60s) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (DC Animated Universe) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Batman Unlimited) *Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter (Arkhamverse) *Klarion The Witch Boy *Klarion The Witch Boy (DC Animated Universe) *Rupert Thorne *Rupert Thorne (DC Animated Universe) *Rupert Thorne (The Batman) *Kyodai Ken/Ninja *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (Beware the Batman) *Lazlo Valentin/Profeesor Pyg (Arkhamverse) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (DC Animated Universe) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (The Batman) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Beware the Batman) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Batman Unlimited) *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Arkhamverse) *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Nanaue/King Shark *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz *Victor Zsasz/Zsasz (Arkhamverse) *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (The Batman) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Roman Sionis/Black Mask (Arkhamverse) *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins (DC Super Hero Girls) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Jason Woodrue/Floronic Man *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Music Meister *Grid *Grid (Injustice) *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Ira Billings/Spellbinder *William Tockman/Clock King *Terence Crock/Sportsmaster *Mortimer Drake/Cavalier *Quilt/Crazy Quilt *Jacob Baker/Zebra-Man *John Doe/Copperhead *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Julian Day/Calendar Man (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Paul Booker/Major Disaster *Chuck Brown/Kite Man *Irving Norbert/Planet Master *Simon Ecks/ Doctor Double X *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss *Philip Reardon/Ten-Eyed Man *Mantis *William McElroy/King Tut *Mary Dahl/Baby Doll *Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Batman Unlimited) *Thomas Elliot/Hush (Arkhamverse) *Count Vertigo *Warren Lawford/Fox *Armand Lydecker/Vulture *Gunther Hardwicke/Shark *Carl Fowler/Nostromos *Mark Mandrill/Matter Master *Phil Cobb/Signalman *Maximilian Zeus *Maximilian Zeus (DC Animated Universe) *Maximilian Zeus (The Batman) *Jason Burr/Kobra *Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (DC Animated Universe) *Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist and Scarface (The Batman) *Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Deacon Blackfire *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Condiment King *Mister Toad *Peter Merkel/Rag Doll *Gaige/Tiger Shark *Temblor *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Donnie/Prank *Tony Zucco *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Rumor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Silver Monkey *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty (Arkhamverse) *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *Matatoa *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Eduardo Flamingo/Flamingo *Anton Knight/Nightslayer *Hugo Strange *Red Claw *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Grace Balin/Orca *Klaus Kristin/Snowman *Edgar Heed/Egghead *Edgar Heed/Egghead (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Carl Sands/Shadow Thief *Kai/Hellhound *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Lord Death Man *Yo-Yo *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Inque *Walter Shreeve/Shriek *Ollie *Mike Morgan/Magma *Mary Michaels/Freon *Stuart Lowe/2-D Man *Stalker *Curare *Mad Stan *Doctor Able Cuvier *Carter Wilson/Terminal *Invulnerable Man *Bombshell *Ian Peek *Ma Mayhem *Kenny Stanton/Payback *Simon Harper *Doctor Suzuki/Repeller *Charlie Bigelow/Big Time *Melanie Walker/Ten *Willie Watt *Zander *Dee Dee *Ghoul *Woof *Bonk *Chucko *Mr. Fixx *Derek Powers/Blight *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman *Thomas Wayne Jr./Owlman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *The Batman Who Laughs *Kitten *Fang *Mumbo Jumbo *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Puppet King *Trident *Warp *Atlas *Master of Games *Johnny Rancid *Professor Chang *Malchior *Adonis *Katarou *Val-Yor *Mother Mae-Eye *Punk Rocket *LeBlanc *Trogaar *Psimon *See-More *Private HIVE *Billy Numerous *Kid Wykkyd *Mammoth *Mammoth (Teen Titans) *Gizmo *Gizmo (Teen Titans) *Mad Mod *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Control Freak *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Ding Dong Daddy *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood *Red X *Red X (Teen Titans) *Trigon *Trigon (Teen Titans) *Trigon (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ares *Ares (DC Animated Universe) *Ares (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ares (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Ares (Injustice) *Circe *Felix Faust *Felix Faust (DC Animated Universe) *Felix Faust (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Doris Zuel/Giganta *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Animated Universe) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) *Baroness Von Gunther *Angelo Bend/Angle Man *Aresia *Lex Luthor *Lex Luthor (Smallville) *Lex Luthor (DC Animated Universe) *Lex Luthor (The Batman) *Lex Luthor (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Lex Luthor (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Lex Luthor (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Lex Luthor (DCEU) *Lex Luthor/Superman *Lena Luthor *Lena Luthor (DC Super Hero Girls) *Alexis Luthor *General Zod *General Zod (Injustice) *General Zod (DCEU) *Faora *Mala *Jax-Ur *Lobo *John Corbin/Metallo *John Corbin/Metallo (DC Animated Universe) *John Corbin/Metallo (The Batman) *John Corbin/Metallo (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Rudy Jones/Parasite *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Animated Universe) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Super Hero Girls) *Hiro Okamura/Toyman *Winslow Schott/Toyman *Winslow Schott/Toyman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Claire Selton/Volcana *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Edward Lytener/Luminous *Luma Lynai/Superwoman *Bizarro *Bizarro (DC Animated Universe) *Bizarro (Injustice) *Batzarro *Bizarra *Cyzarro *Greezarro *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster *Mister Mxyzptlk *Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Animated Universe) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (DC Animated Universe) *Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Amazo *Amazo (DC Animated Universe) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (Injustice) *Joseph Meach and Xan/Composite Superman *Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Mortimer Gloom/The Weeper *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (DC Animated Universe) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Batman; The Brave and The Bold) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (Injustice) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Batman; The Brave and The Bold) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (Injustice) *Danny West/Reverse-Flash *Edward Clariss/Rival Flash *Hunter Zolomon/Zoom *Thaddeus Thawne/Kid Zoom *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (DC Animated Universe) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Injustice) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Arrowverse) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (DC Animated Universe) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DC Animated Universe) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *George Harkness/Captain Bommerang (DCEU) *June Moone/The Enchantress *June Moone/The Enchantress (Injustice) *June Moone/The Enchantress (DCEU) *Gorilla Grodd *Gorilla Grodd (DC Animated Universe) *Gorilla Grodd (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Gorilla Grodd (Injustice) *Gorilla Grodd (Arrowverse) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (DC Animated Universe) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (The Batman) *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *James Jesse/The Trickster *James Jesse/The Trickster (DC Animated Universe) *Abra/Abra Kadabra *Roscoe Dillon/Top *Dufus P. Ratchett/Big Sir *Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy *Isaac Bowin /Fiddler *Lashawn Baez/Peek-a-Boo *Roy G. Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Savitar *Clifford DeVoe/Thinker *Turtle/Turtle Man *T. O. Morrow *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Johnny Chambers/Johnny Quick *David Clinton/Chronos *Mongul *Mongul (DC Animated Universe) *Mongul (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Black Manta *Black Manta (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Black Manta (Injustice) *Orm/Ocean Master *Fisherman *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Teth-Adam/Black Adam (Injustice) *Mister Mind *Wotan *Per Degaton *Tala *Johnny Dee/Doctor Destiny *Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull *Morgaine le Fey *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Clifford Zmeck/Major Force *Bertram Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit *Bette Souci/Plastique *Manchester Black *Shade *Vendal Savege *General Vox *Eclipso *Sportsman *Doctor Blizzard *Sir Swami *Francis Stone/Hotstreak *Ivan Evans/Ebon *Shiv *Carmen Dillo *Puff *Onyx *Osebo *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Animated Universe) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (The Batman) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (DC Super Hero Girls) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Injustice) *Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Evil Star *Kanjar Ro *Despero *Despero (DC Animated Universe) *Despero (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Manhunter *Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Larfleeze *Bleez *Dex-Starr *Zilius Zox *Atrocitus *Atrocitus (Injustice) *Brain *Brain (Teen Titans) *Brain (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Monsieur Mallah *Monsieur Mallah (Teen Titans) *Monsieur Mallah (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge *Laura Mille/Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) *General Immortus *Dark Opal *Emerald Empress *Kanto *Desaad *Steppenwolf *Steppenwolf (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Kalibak *Stompa *Stompa (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mad Harriet *Mad Harriet (DC Super Hero Girls) *Lashina *Lashina (DC Super Hero Girls) *Doomsday *Granny Goodness *Granny Goodness (DC Animated Universe) *Granny Goodness (DC Super Hero Girls) *Uxas/Darkseid *Uxas/Darkseid (DC Animated Universe) *Uxas/Darkseid (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Uxas/Darkseid (DC Super Hero Girls) *Uxas/Darkseid (Injustice) *Uxas/Darkseid (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Vril Dox/Brainiac *Vril Dox/Brainiac (DC Animated Universe) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls) *Vril Dox/Brainiac (Injustice) *Virl Dox/Brainiac (Arrowverse) *Pretorius *Walter *Dorian/Evil Mask *Lonnie The Shark *Pete *Dak/Putty Thing *Eddie/Fish Guy *Skillit *Kablamus *Willamina Bubask *Don Julovit *Dynamite Joe *Doctor Amelia Chronos *Colonel Beauregard Klaxon *Channel Surfer *Gorgonzola The Cheese Witch *Sly Eastenegger *Phony Frenchman *Bub The Shadow Demon *Firtz Drizzle/The Tempest *Buzz Stingman/The Stinger *Madame Suspiria *Sir Andrew Bedwetter *Celia N. Airtight *Tex Clobber *Baxter Simon *Selina Swint *Vicky Pratt/Davida Steelmine *Cybermite *Dragon Lady *War Machine *Riptide *Oroku Saki/The Shredder *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('87) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('90) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('03) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('12) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder ('14) *Kavaxas/Hothead *Kavaxas/Hothead ('12) *Kraang *Kraang ('87) *Kraang ('12) *Kraang ('16) *Anton Zack/Bebop *Anton Zack/Bebop ('87) *Anton Zack/Bebop ('12) *Anton Zack/Bebop ('16) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('87) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('12) *Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ('16) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound *Chris Bradford/Dogpound ('87) *Chris Bradford/Dogpound ('12) *Rahzar *Tokka *Mutagen Man *Mutagen Man ('87) *Mutagen Man ('12) *Xever/Fishface *Tiger Claw *Tiger Claw ('12) *Snakeweed *Spider Byte *Pizza Face *Jei *Sumo Kuma *Pharaoh Mummy *Dracula *Ho Chan *Dark Beaver *Dire Beaver *Dread Beaver *Dave Beaver *Speed Demon *Don Vizioso *Vic and Vinnie *The Hammer *Tatsu *Tatsu ('90) *Tatsu ('12) *Wyrm *Armaggon *Verminator Rex *Maximus Kong *Dragonlord *Wick *Baxter Stockman *Baxter Stockman ('87) *Baxter Stockman ('03) *Baxter Stockman ('12) *Baxter Stockman ('16) *Captain Mozar *General Mera *King Zanramon *General Blanque *Chaplin *Lord Dregg *Lord Dregg ('87) *Lord Dregg ('12) *Victor Falco/Rat King *Victor Falco/Rat King ('87) *Victor Falco/Rat King ('03) *Victor Falco/Rat King ('12) *Chromedome *Mung *General Traag *Sensei Smash *Garbageman *Moriah *Mr. Go and Mr. Touch *Savanti Romero *Savanti Romero ('03) *Savanti Romero ('12) *Hun *Hun ('03) *Hun ('12) *Mutated Hun *Fong *Tsoi *Sid *Drakko *Drakko ('03) *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Ninja ('03) *Ultimate Drakko *Baron Draxun *Triple Threat *Darius Dun *Jammerhead *Torbin Six *Sh'Okanabo *Dark Leonardo *Dark Donatello *Dark Michelangelo *Dark Raphael *Shang Tsung *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Reptile *Kano *Kano (Wreck-It Ralph) *Kano (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Goro *Mileena *Baraka *Baraka (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Noob Saibot *Kintaro *Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Dark Kahn *Cyrax *Sektor *Cyber Smoke *Cyber Sub-Zero *Sheeva *Rain *Ermac *Motaro *Chameleon *Khameleon *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Corrupted Shinnok *Reiko *Tanya *Kobra *Kira *Moloch *Daegon *Blaze *Hsu Hao *Havik *Onaga *Kotal Kahn *Erron Black *Tremor *Ferra/Torr *D'Vorah *Frost *Geras *Kollector *Cetrion *Kronika *Dark Raiden *Dark Liu Kang *Dark Kitana *Dark Kung Lao *Dark Jade *Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat) *Jason Voorhees (Mortal Kombat) *Jedidiah Sawyer/Leatherface (Mortal Kombat) *Lord Garmadon *Master Chen *Harumi *The Overlord *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *General Kozu *General Cryptor *Samukai *Mojo Jojo *Mojo Jojo (Anime) *Him *Him (Anime) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Anime) *Princess Morbucks *Princess Morbucks (Anime) *Princess Morbucks ('16) *Brick *Brick (Anime) *Butch *Butch (Anime) *Boomer *Boomer (Anime) *Sedusa *Sedusa (Anime) *Manboy *Gang Green Gang *Gang Green Gang (Anime) *Amoba Boys *Aku *Demongo *Vilgax *Vilgax ('16) *Albedo *Eon *The Lich King *Red Guy *Eustace Bagge *Ice King *Ice Queen *Morbidia *Gatuax *Anti-Pops/Malum Kranus *Garrett Bobby Ferguson *Gene *Susan *Chong *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Death Bear *Rich Steve *Huge Head *GBF Jr. *Natalia *Jackie Carmichael *David *Richard Buckner *Chuck the F.E. *Laundry Margaret *Gorrath *Darklos *Evil Coop *Evil Kiva *Bling Bling Boy *Miss X and Miss Z *Bumper *Mr. Whack-O *Brain Freezer *The Beekeeper *Mr. Mittens *Albert *Zizrar *Dark Vegan *Blast Ketchup *Baboomerang and Badias *Lunch Lady *Dawg & Bone *Caveman *Rocky and Mugsy *Marvin the Martian *Cecil Turtle *Beaky Buzzard *Montana Max *Duck Vader *Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard *Drake Sypher *Time Skip *Ophiuchus Sam *Pinkster Pig *Sylth Vester *Rip Runner *Mr. Swackhammer *Red Monstar *Orange Monstar *Purple Monstar *Blue Monstar *Green Monstar *Stoney & Bugsy *Snowball *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Darla Dimple *Max *Thrax *Mayor Phlegmming *Mr. Hyde *Long John Silver *The Queen of Hearts *The Dragon *Nolan Sorrento *F'Nale Zandor *I-R0k *Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton *Miss X and Miss Z *Bumper *Mr. Whack-O *Brain Freezer *The Beekeeper *Mr. Mittens *Albert *Zizrar *Dark Vegan *Blast Ketchup *Baboomerang and Badias *Lunch Lady *Dawg and Bone *Caveman *Ruber *The Griffin *Rasputin *Ludmilla *Kent Mansley *Drej Queen Susquehana *Preed *Sideshow Bob *Cecil Terwilliger *Snake Jailbird *Fat Tony *Legs and Louie *Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, and Kearney Zzyzwicz *Kang and Kodos *Julia *Russ Cargill *The Alien *The Alien (Nostromo Drone) *The Alien (First Acheron Queen) *The Alien (The Dragon) *The Alien (Lead Alien) *The Alien (Newborn) *The Alien (Antarctic Queen) *The Alien (Grid) *The Alien (Mortal Kombat) *The Predator (Villain) *The Predator (Jungle Hunter) *The Predator (City Hunter) *The Predator (Chopper) *The Predator (Celtic) *The Predator (Berserker) *The Predator (Falconer) *The Predator (Tracker) *The Predator (Ultimate) *The Predalien *Mouse King *Mouse Queen *Lord/President Business *Bad Cop/Good Cop *Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Jack Napier/The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (The Lego Batman Movie) *Edward Ngyma/The Riddler (The Lego Batman Movie) *Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow (The Lego Batman Movie) *Bane (The Lego Batman Movie) *Basil Karlo/Clayface (The Lego Batman Movie) *Lord Voldemort (The Lego Batman Movie) *Sauron (The Lego Batman Movie) *King Kong (The Lego Batman Movie) *Ivan Drago *Viktor Drago *Clubber Lang *Ricky Conlan *Seti *Rameses *Tzekel-Kan *Eris *Lola *Frankie *Lord Farquaad *The Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *Makunga *Teetsi *Nana *Chantel DuBois *Dave *Tai Lung *Lord Shen *Kai the Collector *Drago Bludvist *Hal Stewart/Tighten *Pitch Black *Carface Carruthers *Red *Professor Screweyes *Sharptooth *Ichy and Dil *Swimmer Sharptooth I *Swimmer Sharptooth II *Swimmer Sharptooth III *Plated Sharptooth *Meanest Sharptooth *Browridge Sharptooth *Sailback Sharptooth *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *T.R. Chula *Mr. Grasping *Mr. O'Bloat *Chief McBrusque *Scuttlebutt *Madame Mousey *Biff Tannen *Biff Tannen (1955) *Biff Tannen (2015) *Griff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Kid Tannen *Kid Tannen (1931) *Edna Strickland-Tannen *Edna Strickland-Tannen (1931) *Skinhead, Match and 3-D *Data, Spike and Whitey *Stubble, Ceegar and Buck *Beauregard Tannen *Dr. Henry Wu *Dennis Nedry *Peter Ludlow *Dieter Stark *Dr. Robert Burke *Carter *Vic Hoskins *Eli Mills *Gunnar Eversol *Ken Wheatley *The Big One the Velociraptor *Spinosaurus *Indominus Rex *Indoraptor *Davros *Johnny Tran *Lance Nguyen *Carter Verone *DK Takashi *Uncle Kamata *Arturo Braga *Fenix Calderon *Hernan Reyes *Zizi *Vegh *Riley Hicks *Klaus *Adolfson *Mose Jakande *Louis Kiet *Kara *Cipher *Connor Rhodes *Hexxus *Tyler *Odin *Dr. Schechter *B.P. Richfield *Jareth *Fireys *SkekSo *SkekZok *SkekUng *SkekSil *SkekTek *SkekAyuk *SkekNa *SkekShod *SkekOk *SkekEkt *Mrs. Grunion *Steele *Soto *Zeke *Lenny *Oscar *Rudy *Captain Gutt *Squint *Flynn *Gupta *Raz *Silas *Dobson *Phineas T. Ratchet *Madame Gasket *Nigel *Marcel, Armando and Tipa *Mandrake *Hans Gruber *William Stuart *Simon Gruber *Katya *Thomas Gabriel *Yuri Komarov *Irina Komarov *Quasimodo Wilson *Esmeralda *Bela *Shaw *Tank Evans *Mayor Shelbourne *Chester V. *Gargamel *Azrael *Monty *Slappy the Dummy *Giant Praying Mantis *Will Blake *Haunted Mask *Smiler *Vector Perkins *Mr. Perkins *Eduardo Perez/El Macho *Scarlet Overkill *Herb Overkill *Balthazar Bratt *Clive *Pippy P. Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *Melvin Sneedly *Francis E. Francis *Dennis *Victor *Cyclops *Burger-Beard *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth *Principal Huggins *The Exterminator *Tetherby *Chandler *Bratty Kid *The Manager *Park Ranger *Rancid Rabbit *Eddie the Squirrel *Tallulah Headbank *"The Mailman" *Oskar Kokoshka *Vlad Masters/Plasmius *Freakshow *Lydia *Box Ghost *Lunch Lady *Box Lunch *Skulker *Nicolai Technus *Desiree *Penelope Spectra *Bertrand *Sidney Poindexter *Prince Aragon *Ember McLain *Youngblood *Johnny 13 *Kitty *Ghost Writer *Fright Knight *Pariah Dark *Dark Danny/The Ultimate Enemy *Vicky *Denzel Q. Crocker *Miranda Killgallen *Mipsy Mipson *Reggie Bullnerd *Bruno Bullnerd *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *Jimmy Negatron *Meldar *The Junkman *Baby Eddie *Eustace Strych *Dag *Kyle the Conjurer *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Penny Lefcowitz *Tlaloc *Pins And Needles *Travis the Dark Juju *Bartog and Crug *The Dream Guardian *Hama *Fire Lord Ozai *Princess Azula *Lo and Li *Zim *GIR *The Almighty Tallest *Miss Bitters *Invader Skoodge *Tak *The Resisty *The Nhar-Gh'ok *Sizz-Lorr *Grundel Toad *Mrs. Toad *Berkeley Beetle *Queen Gnorga *King Llort *Jenner *Sullivan *Dragon *Drake *James Munroe *Jean Vilain *Conrad Stonebanks *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps *Franz Krieger *Sean Ambrose *Hugh Stamp *Owen Davian *John Musgrave *Kurt Hendricks *Marius Wistrom *Sabine Moreau *Solomon Lane *Chief Atlee *Janik Vinter *August Walker *Yubaba *Kashira *Colonel Muska *Kushana *Kurotowa *Tolmekian Soldier *God Warrior *Lady Eboshi *Jigo *Madam Suliman *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman (Wreck-It Ralph) *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sally *Tails Doll *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Drago Wolf *Lightning Lynx *Anti-Tails *Anti-Sally *Anti-Knuckles *Rosy The Rascal *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Clove The Pronghorn *Cassia The Pronghrn *Carrotia The Rabbit *Maw The Thylacine *Abyss The Squid *Nephthys The Vulture *Cortez *Thunderbolt The Chinchilla *Akhlut The Orca *Axel The Water Buffalo *Falke Wolf *Bearenger The Grizzly *Mammoth Mogul *Iron Queen *Ixis Naugus *Doctor Finitevus *Erazor Dijinn *Eclipse The Darkling *Eggman Nega *Dr. Robotnik *Snively *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Nack The Weasel *Nicolette The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dynamite *Swifty The Shrew *Dark Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Zavok *Zeena *Zazz *Zor *Zomom *Master Zik *Robotnik Prime *Dural *Goh Hinogami *Reala *B.M. *Cyril *Cyril (Wreck-It Ralph) *Neff *Neff (Wreck-It Ralph) *Akiria Nishikiyama *Kyohei Jingu *Keiji Shibusawa *Hiroki Awano *Daisaku Kuze *Ryuji Goda *Yoshitaka Mine *Masato Aizawa *Seishiro Munakata *Tsuneo Iwami *Dark Prince *Draco Centauros *Rulue *Doppelganger Arle *Eternal Champion *Abadede *Antonio *Ash *Barbon *Big Ben *Bongo *Break *Dr. Zero *Electra *Garnet *Hakuyo (SOR1) *Hakuyo (SOR2) *Jack *Jet *Kusanagi *Mr. X *Neo. X *Nora *Onihime and Yasha *Particle *Robo. X *Shiva *Slum *Souther *Storm *Tiger *Vehelits *Vice *Y. Signal *Yamoto *Zack *Zamza *Airzel *Barodius *Coredegon *Gill (Bakugan) *Iron Dragonoid *King Zenoheld *Masquerade *Prince Hydron *Rabeeder *Twelve Orders *General Grey *Smash Daisaku *Dr. Mad *Medusa *King Lassic *Dark Falz *Neifirst *Army Eye *Dark Force *King of Cille *Siren *Lune *Zio *Lashiec *Daughter *Profound Darkness *Aomizuchi *Benisuzume *Black Turtle *Blue Lobster *Byakushishi the White Lion *Four Pillars *Guard Lobster *Hellspawn *Hiruko Ubusuna *Hisui *Jimushi *Kazaguruma *Kazuma *Ken-Oh *Kurakuda *Kurohagane *Lobster *Mandara *Nakahara *Nakatomi Conglomerate *Ninja Master *Onibi *Orn *Ring of Five *Shadow Master (3D) *Shadow Master (Shinobi III) *Shirakumo *The Human Brain Supercomputer *Yatsurao *Zeed *Sōsuke Aizen *Kaname Tosen *Gin Ichimaru *Yhwach *Ulquiorra Cifer *Jin Kariya *Grand Fisher *Hollows *Arrancar *Kugo Ginjo *Shuji Ikutsuki *Tohru Adachi *Taro Namatame *The Killer *Izanami *Suguru Kamoshida *Ichiryusai Madarame *Junya Kaneshiro *Sphinx *Kunikazu Okumura *Leviathan *The Traitor *Samael *Yaldabaoth *Acht *Arakune *Azrael *Chachakaka *Drei *Hades Izanami *Hazama *Ignis Clover *Relius Clover *Ripper *Sechs *Seifer Albar *Shiori Kirihito *Soichiro Unomaru *System No. XX *Yuuki Terumi *Eddie/Zato-1 *Dr. Baldhead *Justice *That Man *Raven *Jack-O *Crow *Geena *Robo-Ky *Judgment *S-Ko *Valentine *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka-Uka (Skylanders) *Nina Cortex *Nina Cortex (Mind Over Mutant) *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe *Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe *Tiny Tiger *Tiny Tiger (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. N. Gin (Mind Over Mutant) *Dingodile *Dingodile (Mind Over Mutant) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Nitros Oxide *Rilla Roo *Mega-Mix *Rusty Walrus *Ra-Ko *Wa-Wa *Py-Ro *Lo-Lo *N. Trance *Brainwashed Crunch Bandicoot *Brainwashed Coco Bandicoot *Zam *Zem *Krunk *Nash *Norm and Big Norm *Geary *Emprorer Velo XXVII *Real Velo *Madame Amberly *Evil Crash Bandicoot *Evil Coco Bandicoot *Evil Crunch Bandicoot *The Evil Twins *WIllie Wumpa Cheeks *Ripto *Gnasty Gnorc *The Sorceress *Ineptune *Evil Dragon Red *Corrupted Cynder The Dragon *Dark Spyro The Dragon *Gaul *Malefor *Chompy Mage *Wolfgang *Dreamcatcher *Golden Queen *Kaos *Glumshanks *Kaossandra *Garland *The Emperor *Cloud of Darkness *Golbez *Exdeath *Gilgamesh *Kefka Palazzo *Sephiroth *Kadaj *Yazoo *Loz *Rufus Shinra *Azul The Cerulean *Rosso The Crimson *Nero The Sable *Weiss The Immaculate *Genesis *Ultimecia *Seifer Almasy *Fujin *Raijin *Kuja *Jecht *Seymour Guado *Judge Gabranth *Barthandelus *Ardyn Izunia *Lord Zedd *Chaos *Spiritas *Lord Drakkon *Black Dragon *Akuma *Akuma (Tekken) *Akuma (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Shin Akuma *Oni *Evil Ryu *Violent Ken *M. Bison *M. Bison (Wreck-It Ralph) *M. Bison (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Vega *Balrog *Rolento F. Schugerg *Seth *Necalli *F.A.N.G *Urien *Kolin *Dark Talbain *Dee *Jedah Dohma *Jedah Dohma (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Lord Raptor *Shadow *Pyron *Albert Wesker *Albert Wesker (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Nemesis *Nemesis (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Vergil *Vergil (Marvel vs. Capcom) *V *Mundus *Arius *Arkham *Sanctus *Agnus *Urizen *Dr. Wily *Heihachi Mishima *Young Heihachi Mishima *Heihachi Mishima (Soul Calibur) *Heihachi Mishima (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima *Kazuya Mishima (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Devil Kazuya *Young Devil Kazuya *Devil Jin *Unknown *Ancient Ogre *Ancient Ogre (Street Fighter X Tekken) *True Ogre *Jinpachi Mishima *Kazumi Mishima *Kuma I *Prototype Jack *Bryan Fury *Bryan Fury (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Feng Wei *Sergei Dragunov *Cervantes de Leon *Young Cervantes de Leon *Nightmare *Young Nightmare *Inferno *Young Inferno *Night Terror *Astaroth (Original) *Young Astaroth (Original) *Astaroth Alpha *Astaroth (Mass Produced) *Aeon Calcos *Young Aeon Calcos *Charade *Tira *Elysium *Azwel *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde *Clyde (Wreck-It Ralph) *Toc-Man *Spooky *Erwin *Betrayus *Mithos Yggdrasill *Cruxis and Desians *Richter Abend *Vanguard *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *DemiDevimon *Apocalymon *MetalSeadramon *Puppetmon *Machinedramon *Piedmon *Kimeramon *Arukenimon *Mummymon *BlackWarGreymon *Yukio Oikawa *Daemon *Parrotmon *Diaboromon *Wendigomon *Frieza *Zamasu/Goku Black *Cell *Dr. Gero *Babidi *Super Buu *Garlic Jr. *Dr. Wheelo *Turles *Lord Slug *Cooler *King Cold *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Broly (Evil) *Bojack *Janemba *King Piccolo *Tao Pai Pai *Frost *Captain Ginyu *Tambourine *Madara Uchiha *Kaguya Otsutsuki *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki *Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki *New Seven Ninja Swordsmen *Katasuke Tōno *Kawaki *Sakazuki *Blackbeard *Charlotte Linlin *Charlotte Katakuri *Charlotte Oven *Charlotte Perospero *Caesar Clown *Donquixote Doflamingo *Akainu *Yami Bakura *Yami Marik *Zorc Necrophades *Anubis *Dartz *Maximilian Pegasus *Sartorius Kumar *Rex Goodwin *Roman Goodwin *Paradox *Z-One *Aporia *Diva *Dr. Faker *Vector *Don Thousand *Mr. Heartland *Z-ARC *Duel Academy *Knight of Hanoi *Naraku *Kanna *Kagura *Taigokumaru *Tsubaki *Father *Pride *Envy *Lust (2009 anime) *Gluttony *Wrath *Sloth *Solf J. Kimblee *Frank Archer *Shou Tucker *Abel *Acnologia *Ajeel Ramal *Arlock *August *Avatar *Azuma *Balam Alliance *Bloodman *Bluenote Stinger *Bora *Brain *Briar *Byro Cracy *Capricorn *Coco *Crawford Seam *Duke Cream *D-6 *Dan Straight *Daphne *Deliora *Dimaria Yesta *Doriate *Dyst *E.N.D. *Eclipse Leo *Eisenwald *Element 4 *Erigor *Etherious *Ezel *Faust *Franmalth *Fukuro *Future Rogue Cheney *God Serena *Goumon *Grimoire Heart *Guttman Kubrick *Hades *Heine Lunasea *Ikaruga *Imitatia *Invel Yura *Ivan Dreyar *Jackal *Jacob Lessio *Jellal Fernandes *Jerome *Jiemma *Jose Porla *Juliet Sun *Kain Hikaru *Kawazu *Keyes *Klodoa *Kyôka *Lamy *Lapointe *Larcade Dragneel *Laxus Dreyar *Lullaby *Lyon Vastia *Macbeth *Mard Geer Tartaros *Marin Hollow *Mary (Fairy Tail) *Mary Hughes *Meredy *Minerva Orland *Neinhart *Richard Buchanan *Rustyrose *Sawyer *Seilah *Seven Kin of Purgatory *Sherry Blendy *Silver Fullbuster *Sol *Sorano *Spriggan 12 *Succubus Eye *Sugarboy *Tempester *Torafuzar *Totomaru *Ultear Milkovich *Vidaldus Taka *Wall Eehto *Yakdoriga *Yomazu *Zancrow *Zash Caine *Zoldeo *Bankotsu *Billy Kane *Clone Zero *Eiji Kisaragi *Evil Ash *Geese Howard *Geese Howard (Tekken) *Goenitz *Hakkeshu *Hein *Igniz *Jyazu *Magaki *Mr. Big *NESTS *Rugal Bernstein *Ryuji Yamazaki *Saiki *Those from the Past *Verse *Wolfgang Krauser *Earthquake *Shiranui Gen-An *Rashoujin Mizuki *Kibagami Genjuro *Kuroko *Youkai Kusaregedou *Rasetsumaru *Enja *Suija *Minazuki Zankuro *Kyougoku Hinowanokami Gaoh *Demon Gaoh *Gismor *Caim (Drakengard 2) *Moebius the Time-Streamer *Mortanius the Necromancer *Hash'ak'gik *Rez *Reaper *Widowmaker *Junkrat *Roadhog *Symmetra *Sombra *Doomfist *Moira *Bastion B73 *Abbas Sofian *Abu'l Nuqoud *Adéwalé *Al Mualim *Alan Rikkin *Antonio Maffei *Armand Bouchart *Auguste Oberlin *Bartholomew Roberts *Benedict Arnold *Benjamin Church *Caha *Cahin *Carlo Grimaldi *Cesare Borgia *Charles Gabriel Sivert *Charles Lee *Checco Orsi *Cleopatra *Crawford Starrick *Daniel Cross *Dante Moro *Deimos *Duccio de Luca *Duncan Walpole *Edward Braddock *El Tiburón *Emilio Barbarigo *Fiora Cavazza *Flavius Metellus *Francesco de' Pazzi *Francesco Salviati *François-Thomas Germain *Gamilat *Garnier de Naplouse *George Davidson *George Washington *Girolamo Savonarola *Haras *Haytham Kenway *Hope Jensen *Il Carnefice *Il Lupo *Isreal Putnam *Isu *Jack the Ripper *Jacopo de' Pazzi *Jacques de Molay *James Wardrop *John Pitcairn *John Standish *Juan Borgia the Elder *Jubair al Hakim *Juhani Otso Berg *Julien du Casse *Julius Caesar *Juno *Kanen'tó:kon *Kesegowaase *Laureano de Torres y Ayala *Lawrence Washington *Le Roi des Thunes *Lia de Russo *Liam O'Brien (Assassin's Creed) *Louis Antoine de Saint-Just *Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye *Lucrezia Borgia *Lucy Thorne *Ludovico Orsi *Majd Addin *Malfatto *Manuel Palaiologos *Marco Barbarigo *Maximilien de Robespierre *Maxwell Roth *Micheletto Corella *Octavian de Valois *Pierre, Marquis de Fayet *Prince Ahmet *Reginald Birch *Ristoro *Robert de Sable *Rodrigo Borgia *Shahkulu *Shay Cormac *Sibrand *Silas Thatcher *Silvio Barbarigo *Stefano da Bagnone *Talal *Tamir *Thomas Hickey *Tomás de Torquemada *Uberto Alberti *William Johnson *William of Montferrat *Woodes Rogers *Zhang Yong *Bloody Brad *Crying Wolf *Decoy Octopus *Fatman *Fortune *FOX *Gear REX *Gekkos *Gene *Hot Coldman *Huey Emmerich *Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov *Jungle Evil *Khamsin *Kyle Schneider *Laughing Octopus *Liquid Snake *Mistral *Monsoon *Night Fright *Outer Heaven *Outer Heaven (Metal Gear) *Paz Ortega Andrade *Psycho Mantis *Raging Raven *Ramon Galvez Mena *Red Blaster *Revolver Ocelot *Running Man *Samuel Rodrigues *Screaming Mantis *Senator Armstrong *Sergei Gurlukovich *Shotmaker *Silent Mastodon *Skull Face *Sniper Wolf *Solidus Snake *Sons of Big Boss *Sundowner *The Colonel *The End *The Fear *The Fury *The Pain *Ultra Box *Vamp *Vulcan Raven *XOF *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin *Zero *Tetsuo Shima *Doctor Onishi Unlockable Characters Heroes *Carmen Sandiego *Player *Ivy *Zack *Yugo Ogami/The Wolf *Alice Tsukagami-Nonomura/The Rabbit *Alan Gado/The Lion *Long/The Tiger *Uriko Nonomura/The Half Beast *Ryuzo Kato/Bakuryu I/The Mole *Kenji Ogami/Bakuryu II/The Mole *Mitsuko Nonomura/The Boar *Gregory Jones/The Gorilla *Steven 'Stun' Goldberg/The Insect *Jeanne 'Shina/Marvel' Gado/The Leopard *Jenny Burtory/The Bat *Golan "Ganesha" Draphan/The Elephant *Cronos Orma/The Penguin *Nagi Kirishima/The Spurious *Mana/The Ninetails *Ryoho/The Dragon *Al Simmons/Spawn *Al Simmons/Spawn (Soul Calibur) *Cain Thomson/Cogliostro *Nyx *Man of Miracles *Jim Downing *Angela *Tiffany *Zera *Gabreille *Celestine *Redeemer *Disciple *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy (Injustice) *Trevor Bruttenholm *Kate Corrigan *Ben Daimio *Johann Kraus *Lobster Johnson *Tom Manning *Roger Abe Sapien *Elizabeth Sherman *Kurr/Savage Dragon *Jill August/Dart *Jennifer Murphy/Smasher *Mighty Man *Liberty & Justice *SuperPatriot *Freak Force *Vanguard *Horridus *Amy Belcher/She-Dragon *Judge Dredd *Judge Anderson *Judge Beeny *Judge Buell *Galen DeMarco *Dirty Frank *Judge Edgar *Chief Judge Fargo *Judge Francisco *Judge Giant *Judge Goodman *Judge Griffin *Judge Guthrie *Judge Hershey *Judge Karyn *Judge Logan *Judge McGruder *Judge Niles *Judge Rico *Judge Shenker *Judge Silver *Judge Solomon *Judge Volt *Xander Cage *Danny Zuko *Sandy Olsson *Ferris Bueller *Cameron Frye *Sloane Peterson *Max Rockatansky *Imperator Furiosa *Michael Knight *Britt Reid/Green Hornet *Kato *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Chloe Pig (Peppa Pig) *Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig) *Rebecca Rabbit (Peppa Pig) *Richard Rabbit (Peppa Pig) *Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Edmond Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Candy Cat (Peppa Pig) *Danny Dog (Peppa Pig) *Pedro Pony,(Peppa Pig) *Zoe Zebra (Peppa Pig) *Zuzu & Zaza Zebra (Peppa Pig) *Freddy Fox(Peppa Pig) *Wendy Wolf (Peppa Pig) *Kylie Kangaroo (Peppa Pig) *Delphine Donkey (Peppa Pig) *Gerald Giraffe (Peppa Pig) *Pingu (Pingu) *Pinga (Pingu) *Pingu's Mother (Pingu) *Pingu's Father (Pingu) *Robby (Pingu) *Pingo (Pingu) *Pingj (Pingu) *Tiny (The Seventh Brother) *J.C. (The Seventh Brother) *Rebecca (The Seventh Brother) *Marty (The Seventh Brother) *Joanna (The Seventh Brother) *Cody (The Seventh Brother) *Mimi (The Seventh Brother) *Mr. Rabbit (The Seventh Brother) *Mrs. Rabbit (The Seventh Brother) *Dr. Albert E. Owl (The Seventh Brother) *Mrs. Magpie (The Seventh Brother) *Grandpa (The Seventh Brother) *Angie (The Seventh Brother) *Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) *Bitzer (Shaun the Sheep) *Farmer (Shaun the Sheep) *Timmy (Shaun the Sheep) *Timmy's Mum (Shaun the Sheep) *Pidsley (Shaun the Sheep) *Pigs (Shaun the Sheep) *Bull (Shaun the Sheep) *Ducks (Shaun the Sheep) *Flock (Shaun the Sheep) *Orinoco (The Wombles) *Bungo (The Wombles) *Tomsk (The Wombles) *Wellington (The Wombles) *Tobermory (The Wombles) *Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *MacWomble (The Wombles) *Polvina (Sea Princesses) *Ester (Sea Princesses) *Tubarina (Sea Princesses) *Marcello (Sea Princesses) *Hugo (Sea Princesses) *Sirilo (Sea Princesses) *Gummy (Sea Princesses) *Tentie (Sea Princesses) *Spikey (Sea Princesses) *Bea (Sea Princesses) *Miss Marla (Sea Princesses) *Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Jack (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Bob (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Marky (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Dee-Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Joey (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Morph and Chas *Wallace and Gromit *Bernard *Bill and Tony *Beat Monsters *Mr. Bean *Sarah and Duck *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula *Bello (Jelly Jamm) *Goomo (Jelly Jamm) *Mina (Jelly Jamm) *Rita (Jelly Jamm) *Ongo (Jelly Jamm) *The Queen (Jelly Jamm) *The King (Jelly Jamm) *Dodos (Jelly Jamm) *Angus (Angus & Cheyl) *Cheyl (Angus & Cheyl) *Buddy (Angus & Cheyl) *Amanda (Angus & Cheyl) *Francine (Angus & Cheyl) *Charles (Angus & Cheyl) *Mr. Beeg (Angus & Cheyl) *Sandra (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Fo The Elf (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Raquel (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Marcus (Sandra the Fairytale Detective) *Hearty (The Qpiz) *Liebe (The Qpiz) *Lovelyn (The Qpiz) *Pat & Stan *Stuart (Pat & Stan) *Stephanie (Pat & Stan) *Aunt Martha (Pat & Stan) *Professor Chichi (Pat & Stan) *Lily (Pat & Stan) *Various Bunnies (Pat & Stan) *Emily (Pat & Stan) *Peter Palette (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Emperor Spine (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *J. Edgar Beaver (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Fifi Fox (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Bud E. Bear (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Do (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Ray (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Mee (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Thistle (The Elm-Chanted Forest) *Barren Burr Villains *Malcolm Turnbull *Donald Trump *Mike Pence *Hans Taubemann/The Fox *Hajime Busuzima/The Chameleon *Shenlong/The Tiger *Kohryu/The Iron Mole *Xion/The Unborn *Uranus/The Chimera *Reiji/The Crow *Mammon *Violator *Malebolgia *Billy Kincaid *Grigori Rasputin *Ilsa Haupstein *Karl Ruprect Kroenen *Herman von Klempt *Overlord *Cyberface *Damien Darklord *Dark Dragon *Kurr the Emperor *Alice Summers *Mean Machine Angel *Judge Bachmann *President Booth *Judge Cal *Judge Death *Rico Dredd *Judge Grice *Morton Judd *Kleggs *Judge Kraken *Mechanismo *PJ Maybe *Nero Narcos *Orlok the Assassin *Judge Sinfield *Stan Lee/Deathfist *Arnie Cunningham Console-Exclusive Characters PlayStation 4/PlayStation 5 Heroes *Jak and Daxter *Keira *Torn *Ashelin *Pecker *Sig *Tess *Samos the Sage *Ratchet and Clank *Captain Qwark *The Plumber *Kratos *Kratos (Mortal Kombat) *Kratos (Soul Calibur) *Athena *Gaia *Atreus *Cole MacGrath *Cole MacGrath (Street Fighter X Tekken) *Trish Dailey *Moya Jones *Delsin Rowe *Reggie Rowe *Henry Daughtry *Abigail Walker *Eugene Sims *Betty *Sly Cooper *Bentley *Murray *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Dimitri Lousteau *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Victor Sullivan *Chloe Frazer *Samuel Drake *Nadine Ross *Charlie Cutter *Rika Raja *Marisa Chase *Tag *Drillbit *Skidplate *Wildcard *Hale *Fade *Iceman *Scout *Jez *Slick *Shadow *Aloha *Nato *Dyno *Dolor *Diablo *Gary Reasons *Biff Tradwell *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Al Zalam *Sackboy *Nariko *Kai *Master Shen *PaRappa the Rapper *Spike *Specter *Kat *Lunar and Jupiter *Gravity Shifter Raven Villains *Gol and Maia Acheron *Kor *Baron Praxis *Krew *Erol *Kaeden *Count Veger *Mizo *Duke Skyheed *Doctor Nefarious *Zeus *Ares *Hades *Hephaestus *Hera *Persephone *Poseidon *Thanatos *Kessler *Sasha *John White *Brooke Augustine *Celia Penderghast *Gabriel Roman *Zoran Lazarević *Harry Flynn *Lt. Draza *Katherine Marlowe *Talbot *Rameses *Rafe Adler *Hector Alcázar *Vargas *Gustavo *Asav *Richard Short *Espresso *Zarok Xbox One/Xbox Two Heroes *Banjo and Kazooie *Banjo and Kazooie (Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) *Mumbo Jumbo *Humba Wumba *King Jingaling *Bottles *Tooty *Lord of Games *Conker the Squirrel *Berri *Jugga *Rodent the Squirrel *Jago *Orchid *Sabrewulf *Chief Thunder *Glacius *Hisako *Shin Hisako *Kim Wu *Tusk *Eagle *Arbiter *Arbiter (Killer Instinct) *Rash *Rash (Killer Instinct) *Zitz *Pimple Villains *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Thin Witch) *Lord Woo Fak Fak *Snacker the Shark *Klungo *Mingella Winkybunion *Blobbelda Winkybunion *Panther King *Professor Von Kriplespac *Heinrich *Fulgore *Kilgore *Riptor *Sadira *Omen *Gargos *ARIA *Cinder *Spinal *Eyedol *Shadow Jago *General RAAM *General RAAM (Killer Instinct) Nintendo Switch Heroes *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Toadette *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Birdo *Pauline *Cappy *Tiara *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Cranky Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Dixie Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Lanky Kong *Swanky Kong *Link *Link (Soul Calibur) *Princess Zelda *Epona *Kirby *King Deedee *Meta Knight *Bandana Waddle Dee *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Brock *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *May *Max *Dawn *Clian *Iris *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Mallow *Lana *Lillie *Kiaowe *Sophicles *Grey Oak *Drew *Zoey *Ritchie *Casey *Trip *Bianca *Georgia *Burgundy *Jimmy *Professor Oak *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Greninja Villains *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Boom Boom *Kammy Koopa *King Boo *Petey Piranha *King K. Rool *Klump *Krusha *Ganon *Agahnim *Cia *Dark Link *Twinrova *Demise *Ghirahim *Zant *Vaati *Yuga *Majora *Nightmare *Jessie *James *Meowth *Cassidy *Butch *Giovanni *Mewtwo Non-Playable Characters Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Magic Mirror *Harv *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Orbot and Cubot *Omachao Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Frogs *Rats *Frackles (Blue, Green, J.G., Green Hunchback, Purple, Pink, Green-Pink, and Purple-Gray) *Muppet Monsters (Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Timmy Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mutations, Angel Marie, Pokey, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, Mo Frackle, and Scabby Frackle) *Fazoobs *Minnie's Color Racing Paint *Anything Muppets and Monsters *Yip-Yip Aliens *Honkers *Dingers *Fraggles *Doozers *Other Fraggle Rock Creatures (Murray, Brool, Brio, Balsam, Aretha, Begoony, Mudwell Mudbunny, Wander McMooch, and Inkspots) *Unisaurs *Goblins *Garthim *Landstriders *Pirates *Zombies *Ghosts *Skeletons *Witches *Royal Guards *Rescue Squads *Officers *Doctors *Reindeers =Vehicles in the Game= *LaFerrari *Plymouth Slingshot *Ralph's Truck *Vanellope's Kart *Mutt *Stronghorn *Whiptail *Light Cycle *Blonde Thunder *Sasquatch *The Red Car *Spider-Mobile *The Punisher's Battle Van *Hellcycle *Landspeeder *Batmobile *Batmobile (60s) *Batmobile (1989 & Returns) *Batmobile (Batman Forever) *Batmobile (Batman and Robin) *Batmobile (The Dark Knight Trilogy) *Batmobile (The Batman) *Batmobile (Arkhamverse) *Batmobile (Injustice) *Batmobile (DC Animated Universe) *Batmobile (Beware the Batman) *Batmobile (The Brave and the Bold) *Batmobile (Telltale) *Batmobile (DCEU) *Robin's Motorcycle *Nightwing's Motorcycle *Catwoman's Motorcycle *Jokermobile *Harley Quinn's Motorcycle *Vinyl Scratch's Car *Speed Star *G.U.N. Auto Tread *Bandicoot Kart *Cortex Kart *Oxide Kart *Trance Kart *Boss Kart *DeLorean DMC-12 *Marty's DeLorean *Kaneda's Motorcycle *Parzival's DeLorean *Artemis' Motorcycle *Bigfoot Monster Truck *Christine the Plymouth Fury *Pontiac Trans Am *GMC Vandura *Mach 5 *Ford Falcon *The Mystery Machine *Fozzie's Studebaker *Gonzo's Plumbing Truck *Miss Piggy's Motorcycle *The Electric Mayhem Bus *Beauregard's Taxi *The Countmobile *The Sloppy Jalopy *Herbie *KITT *Black Beauty *The Car *The Haunted Car *Ferris Bueller Ferrari *Grease Lightning =Story and Free Play Mode Walkthrough= *Prologue: Brodie's Dream *Chapter 1: The Time Travel Supercar Returns *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney Multiverse *Chapter 3: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 4: Marvel, DC and Mortal Kombat *Chapter 5: Faraway Galaxy *Chapter 6: Indy's World *Chapter 7: Studio Ghibli and the Anime Style *Chapter 8: Hasbro and Mattel *Chapter 9: The Muppets, Sesame Street and The Henson Universe *Chapter 10: Sony Pictures *Chapter 11: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Power Rangers *Chapter 12: Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon *Chapter 13: 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., DreamWorks and Universal *Chapter 14: Crash Bandicoot, Spyro and the Skylanders *Chapter 15: Square-Enix *Chapter 16: Sega, Capcom, Namco and SNK *Chapter 17: Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear and Bloody Roar *Chapter 18: Lego and RWBY *Chapter 19: Fast to the Future *Final Chapter: The Final Challenge of Disney *Epilogue: Real World Restoration *Bonus Level 1: Carmen Sandiego *Bonus Level 2: Spawn and Savage Dragon *Bonus Level 3: Hellboy and Judge Dredd =Locations= *Science Fiction University - Located at the north and the main hub of the game *CutsCinema *The Beach =Tracks= Starter *1900s London, United Kingdom *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Skybird Island *Pirate Princess Island *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii Islands *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *Finding Nemo World *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Race *O.W.C.A Training Track *Downtown Danville *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Pleasure Island *Devil's Bayou *The Outback *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Andy's Room *Bonnie's Room *Clawtooth Mountain *Oz *New York (Daytime) *New York (Nighttime) *Marvel New York *Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *Catalina Island, California *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Hong Kong *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Rhapsody in Blue *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Roarsville *Sheet Rock Hills *Galactic Conjunction 6000 *Pirate Island *Enchancia *Tokyo, Japan *Porta Corsa *Zootopia *Savanna Central/Downtown Zootopia *Jollywood *London, United Kingdom *Sahara Square *Asgard *Xandar *Paris, France *Boonta Eve Classic *Pixie Hollow *The Moon *Norrisville *Gosford, Australia *Tuggerah, Australia *Woy Woy, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Anaheim, California *Angel Grove, California *Downtown London, United Kingdom *San Diego, California *Singapore City, Singapore *Hollywood, California *Chicago, Illinois *Downtown Tokyo, Japan *England, United Kingdom *Spoonerville *Downtown Duckburg (Daytime) *Downtown Duckburg (Nighttime) *Washington, DC *Yokohama, Japan *St. Petersburg *Mount Rushmore *Cybertron *Turtle Lair *NetherRealm *Hell *The Pit *New Jersey *The Strip, Las Vegas, Nevada *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier *Mars *Ontario, Canada *48th Montevillebad Grand Prix *H.Y.D.R.A. Headquarters *Middleton *Good Future Danville *Kingdom of Auradon *Enchancia Flying Derby Track *Salem, Massachusetts *North Pole *Bug City *Muppet Studios *Timeless River *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Scarif *Kessel *Death Star *Yavin *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Temple of Doom *Sydney International Speedway *Batangas Race Circuit *Planet Pluto Speedway *Nox *Daichi *Genshi *Krawlosphere *Central Square *Angel Island *Sol Dimension *Equestria *Canterlot High School *Sesame Street *Fraggle Rock *Doozer City *Kingdom of the Gorgs *Seussville *Kingdom of Didd *Jungle of Nool *ACME *Far Far Away *Madagascar *Jade Palace *Bricksburg *Camelot *Isle of Berk *FernGully *Hotel Transylvania *Gru's Lab *Bat Cave *Gotham City *Arkham Asylum *Metropolis *Fortress of Solitude *Themyscira *Oa *Zamarons *The Watchtower *Netherrealm *Hill Valley *Giffany *Midgar *Spira *Cocoon *Race of AGES *Super Hero High *Titans Tower *Monster High *Bikini Bottom *Loud House *Hill Valley *Shopville *Oasis *Argentina *Buenos Aires *Chile *Satiago *Uruguay *Montevideo Unlockable *Post-apocalyptic Sydney, Australia *Post-apocalyptic Gosford, Australia *Post-apocalyptic Tuggerah, Australia *Post-apocalyptic London, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic England, United Kingdom *Post-apocalyptic Los Angeles, Cailfornia *Post-apocalyptic Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Sydney, Australia *Good Future Gosford, Australia *Good Future Tuggerah, Australia *Good Future Los Angeles, California *Good Future England, United Kingdom *Good Future Tokyo, Japan *Good Future Paris, France *Good Future Downtown Yokohama, Japan *Future Mars *Porter Ranch *Remnant *Moon *Mars *Venice High School *Dearborn Street, Chicago *Swakopmund, Namibia =Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Hope Estheim, The Ghost of Christmas Past, Bradley Nicholson, Jason Todd/Robin, Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Himself *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Kris, Lydia, Jenny Brown and Herself *'Tara Strong' as Leaette Foster (in Raven voice), Ingrid Third, Harem Girl 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Melody, Becky Dettweiler, Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Cream the Rabbit, Marie, Grand Councilwoman, Squirrel Girl, Adella, Andrina, Scarlet Witch, Invisible Woman, Roo, Michael Darling, John Darling, Arthur Pendragon, Patch, Lucky, Rolly, Whizzer, Domino, Little Dipper, Hathi Jr, Young Bambi, Aracuan Bird (new recorded dialogue), Abu (new recorded dialogue), Young Simba, Young Tarzan, Young Todd, Young Copper, Young Tantor, Kirby, Nemo, Dash, Koda, Prince James, Christopher Thorndyke, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Classic Bubbles, Raven, Vicki Vale, Young Ben Tennyson, Dil Pickles, Ling Xiaoyu, Nakororu, Timmy Turner, Poof, Star, Spectra, Ember and Herself *'Tex Hammond' as Lincoln Loud and Youngblood *'Montserrat Hernandez' as Lilo Pelekai, Young Gwen Tennyson, Young Nala and Dot *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Jack Skillington, Ben Tennyson, Deuce Gorgon, Gil, Cecil Harvey, Iceman, Claudio Serafino, Rock Howard, Patroklos Alexander, Sasuke Uchiha and Himself *'Bryce Dallas Howard' as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (in Claire Dearing voice), Grace Meacham, Claire Dearing and Herself *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet Brickowski voice), Star-Lord, Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest, Owen Grady and Himself *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp and Jazz Fenton *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee, Applebloom and Herself *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails and Scootaloo *'Ariel Winter' as Penny Peterson, Thumper's Sisters, Gretchen, Jackie, Cosmo the Seedrian and Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Wanda voice), 1959 Maleficent, 1961 Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala, Wanda, Timmy's Mom and Queen Narissa *'Tye Sheridan' as Cyclops and Wade Watts/Parzival *'Olivia Cooke' as Samantha Cook/Art3mis *'Elizabeth Banks' as Alison Marie Buchanan (in Wyldstyle voice), Wyldstyle and Herself *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice), Ariel, Lady, Belle, Maid Marian, Anastasia, Jenna, Anita Radcliffe, Thumbelina,Petsey Smiles Donna Troy and Herself *'Willa Holland' as Aqua *'Ashley Johnson' as Gwen Tennyson, Terra and Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us) *'Debi Derryberry' as Eden, Draculaura, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Polar (vocal effects) and Herself *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville and Herself *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Jack Bauer/Samson mixed voices), Samson, Bron, Kukri and Himself *'Michael Dorn' as I.M. Weasel, Strike, Joseph Korso and Herself *'Charlie Adler' as Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull, Sabretooth, Mr. Whiskers, I.R. Baboon, Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, The Rabbit, Buster Bunny, Starscream, Percival C. McLeach (in Doctor Doom voice) and Himself *'Jesse McCartney' as Jaxon Harris (in Roxas/Young Justice Robin mixed voices), Dipstick, Pegasus (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Young Justice Robin), Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence, Ventus and Himself *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice) and Jasmine *'Estelle' as Sandra Buchanan (in style of Garnet) and Garnet *'Bette Midler' as Winifred Sanderson *'Hank Azaria' as Kenny Harris (in Bartok voice), Bartok, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Moe Szyiak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Comic Book Guy, Dr. Nick Riviera, Cletus Spuckler, Bumblebee Man, Professor Frink, Carl Carlson, Kirk Van Houten, Superintendent Gary Chalmers, Lou, Disco Stu, Duffman, Drederick Tatum, Khamunrah, Twelfth Doctor and Himself *'Billy West' as Elmer Fudd, Philip J. Fry, Rancid Rabbit and Himself *'Susan Egan' as Sandra Buchanan (in Megara voice), Megara, Helga Sinclair, Angel and Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond *'Rutger Hauer' as Master Xehanort, Leonard Nimoy and Himself *'Jodie Whittaker' as Thirteenth Doctor *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines, Mayor Lionheart, J. Jonah Jameson, King Acorn, General William Grey, John Hammond, Benjamin Lockwood and Himself *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in Sora voice), Sora, Vanitas and Mowgli *'Kyle Hebert' as Ryu, Son Gohan and Kiba Inuzuka *'Steven Blum' as Zeb, Starscream, Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero, Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow, Bo' Rai Cho, Abomination, A-Bomb, Dr. Alan Grant, Julius Levinson, Kazuya Mishima/Devil Kazuya and Himself *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Mr. Freeze, Buster, Reverse-Flash, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Dracula, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Gaara Robert Zemeckis and Himself *'Roger Craig Smith' as Captain America, Human Torch, Sixth Doctor, Gazerbeam, Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole), Eddy Gordo, Ezio Auditore, Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri and Himself *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor, Kakashi Hatake and Himself *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora, Frankie Stein, Sakura Haruno, Natsu, Tira and Herself *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter *'Max Charles' as Kion and Sherman *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice), Syke Lake (in Vanellope Von Scheetz voice) and Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Miley Cyrus' as Penny Forrester and Hannah Montana/Miley Ray *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Fiona Turnbull (in Sunset Shimmer voice), Marahute (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer), Atta, Chicha, Yatta, She-Hulk, Wave the Swallow, Bimbette 1, Sawyer, Kayley, Chel, Crysta, Major, Mai Shiranui, Luong, Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer, Demon Sunset Shimmer, Patricia Whitmore, Hildegard von Krone and Herself *'Irene Bedard' as Pocahontas *'Jennifer Cody' as Charlotte La Bouff *'Génesis Rodríguez' as Honey Lemon *'Kazumi Evans' as Lady Kluck, Dixie, Akima Kunimoto, Demona, Aunt Sponge, Aunt Spider, The Fates, Eris, King, Meitenkun, Adagio Dazzle, Octavia Melody, Zia Rodriguez and Herself *'David Jeremiah' as Lei Wulong *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey *'John Boyega' as Finn *'Lex Lang' as Doctor Doom, Poe Dameron, Captain Cold and Dr. Neo Cortex *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser *'Brian Bloom' as Warp Darkmatter, Daredevil, Punisher, Silver Surfer, Fifth Doctor, Taskmaster, Black Mask, Lars Alexandersson, Clark Still, Hein and Himself *'Tim Curry' as Forte, Evil Manta, Hexxus, Nigel Thornberry and Himself *'Charlie Schlatter' as Tim Drake/Red Robin and Ace Bunny *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, The Fairy Godmother, Pebbles Flintstone, Ellie Mae, Nanny, Winifred, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Duchess, Widow Tweed, Fauna, Sherri and Terri Mackleberry, Martin Prince, Üter Zörker and Herself *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella, Thorn (Hex Girls), Killer Frost, Tanya, Dory, Sam, Mandy, Alana, Mad Harriet and Julie Herschbaum *'Andrea Baker' as Clover *'Emilie Claire Barlow' as Alex *'Adrian Truss' as Jerry *'Daniel DeSanto' as Blaine *'Danny Pudi' as Huey *'Mark Hamill' as Older Luke Skywalker, Master Eraqus, Skeleton King, The Trickster, Mr. Block, Py-Ro the Fire Elemental, Jinpachi Mishima, Tung Fu Rue and Himself *'Simon Pegg' as Buck and Ogden Morrow/The Curator *'Eric Bauza' as Young Luke Skywalker, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Zak, Rotor the Walrus, Dino, Drift, Foop, Fenton Crackshell and Himself *'Catherine Tate' as Magica De Spell, Lena Hyena and Granny *'Vin Diesel' as The Iron Giant, Dominic Toretto, Shane Wolfe, Groot and Himself *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Bruno Campos' as Naveen *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Anastasia Tremaine, Merryweather, Tasmanian She-Devil, Ursula (replacing the late Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Morgana (replacing the late Pat Carroll, in Queen of Hearts voice), Wilma Flintstone, Shenzi, Dot, Sarabi, Mrs. Calloway, Queen of Hearts, Agnes Skinner, Edna Krabappel-Flanders, Brandine Spuckler, Bernice Hibbert, Mrs. Muntz, Pookie Shortman and Herself *'Greg Eagles' as Aku-Aku, Grim Reaper and Jax Briggs *'Will Arnett' as The Missing Link and Batman (The Lego Movie) *'Catherine Taber' as Leia Organa, Padme Amidala, Classic Batgirl, Classic Catwoman, Lori Loud and Zoe *'E.G. Daily' as Classic Buttercup, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Tommy Pickles and Herself *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Lafayette, Pluto, Sleepy and Himself *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof, Jim Hawkins, Kovu, Cash, Tino Tonitini, Dash Baxter, Wally West/The Flash and Himself *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Stromboli, Straw Hat Crow﻿, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, Kaa, Roquefort, Bonkers T. Bobcat, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Zummi Gummi, Victor, Baby Herman, Bill Sykes, Chief Powhatan, King Triton, Gaston, Razoul, Scar, Tasmanian Devil, King Kashekim Nedakh, Nobi the White Mouse, Cecil Clayton, Ed, Wilbur, Tantor, John Silver, Morph, Fat Cat, Pecos Bill, Waylon and Floyd, Colonel, Taz The Tasmanian Devil, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Ray, Cat, Lord Boxman and Himself *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dakota and Himself *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida *'Amy Poehler' as Joy and Herself *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness *'Lewis Black' as Anger, Spyder-Byte and Himself *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust and Herself *'Bill Hader' as Fear, Flint Lockwood, Bloodbottler and Himself *'Jemaine Clement' as Nigel and Fleshlumpeater *'Britt McKillip' as Princess Cadance and Dean Cadance *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong *'Linda Cardellini' as Wendy Corduroy and Hot Dog Water *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot, Baek Doo San, Siegfried Schtauffen, Don Patch, Nightmare and Himself *'Roger L. Jackson' as Mojo Jojo, Ghostface and Himself *'Cam Clarke' as Adult Simba, Adult Flounder, Bernard, Copper, Heath Burns, Corrin and Himself *'Toks Olagundoye' as Mrs. Beakley *'Mick Wingert' as Iron Man, Po, Mario, Jack Black and Himself *'Wally Wingert' as Garrett, Chairmouse, Alex, Classic Batman, Classic The Riddler, Joe Higashi, Doctor Strange, Orbot, Renji Abarai and Oskar Kokoshka *'Ray Chase' as Star-Ace Little, Etrigan the Demon, Uncle Art, Heshiro Mitsurugi, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Adam West *'Jeff Bergman' as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Fred Flintstone, Bongo the Gorilla, Classic The Joker and Classic The Scarecrow *'Bob Bergen' as Porky Pig and Tweety Bird *'Grant George' as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Kilik, Warrior of Light and Himself *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Ben Mendelsohn' as Nolan Sorrento and Director Orson Krennic *'Beck Bennett' as Launchpad McQuack *'Tasia Valenza' as Spider-Woman, Shaak Ti, Leona and Herself *'Thomas F. Wilson' as Biff Tannen and Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Grimlock, Cyborg, Firefly, Lion-Mane, Falcon, Zack, Wasabi, Eleventh Doctor, Eddy Gordo, Tiger Jackson, Sie Kensou, Candyman, Robert Guillaume and Himself *'Michelle Ruff' as Crimson Viper, Josie Rizal and Herself *'Bumper Robinson' as Storm the Albatross, Rook Blonko, Andy Bogard and Himself *'Sam Riegel' as Saint Walker, Jet the Hawk, Rex Raptor, Mori Motonari and Himself *'Scott Porter' as Superboy, Aquaman, Cyclops and Terry Bogard *'Cherami Leigh' as Pirate Princess, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucky Chloe and Herself *'Jeremy Shada' as Prince James, Steven Universe, Finn and Himself *'Hynden Walch' as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Eilonwy, Starfire, Blackfire, Argent, Yuri Sakazaki, Princess Bubblegum, Alisa Bosconovitch, Katheryn Beaumont and Herself *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl, The King and Himself *'Fred Tatasciore' as Melvin, Hulk, Ghost Rider, The Thing, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Gorilla Grodd, Shifu, Beast, Black Adam, Deathstroke, Man-Bat (vocal effects), Rocksteady, Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls), Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls), Ares (DC Super Hero Girls), The Mandarin, Fourth Doctor, Cable, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, E-123 Omega, Gang-Il, King of Dinosaurs, Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai, Pinhead and Himself *'John Eric Bentley' as Nick Fury, Frozone, Raven and Samuel L. Jackson *'Nolan North' as Green Goblin, General Zod, Deadpool, Max Eisenhardt/Magento, Firestorm, Ralf Jones, Billy Kane, Indiana Jones, President Thomas J. Whitmore, The Announcer and Himself *'Laura Bailey' as Kim Possible, Lagoona Blue, Elektra, Phoenix, Wonder Woman, Power Princess, Black Widow, Black Canary, Catwoman, Mary Jane Watson, Gamora, Serah Farron, Vice, Mian, Chun-Li and Herself *'Jenny Slate' as Dawn Bellwether, Pony Head, Gidget and Harley Quinn (The Lego Batman Movie) *'America Young' as Toralei Stripe and Howleen Wolf *'Ming-Na Wen' as Mulan, Detective Ellen Yin and Dr. Hirano *'Travis Oates' as Piglet, Porcupine, Deacon Owl and Rudy *'Richard Epcar' as Ansem, John Rolfe, Raiden, Akuma, Baek Doo San, Geese Howard, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo and Himself *'Troy Baker' as Yao, Hawkeye, Loki, Young Han Solo, Batman, Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, Kurtis Stryker, Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok, Red Hood, Hawkman, Two-Face, Hush, Maxima, Moon Knight, The Joker, Fred's Father, Stan Lee, Ishida Mitsunari and Himself *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood *'Ogie Banks' as War Machine, Luke Cage/Power Man, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Darui, Clawd Wolf And Himself *'Josh Keaton' as Andrew Somerville (in Young Hercules voice), Young Hercules, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, Prince Edward, Kenai, David, Billy Baston/Captain Marvel/Shazam, Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Barry Allen/The Flash, Prince Cornilius, Franklin Webb and Himself *'Eddie Izzard' as Brad Buchanan (in Nigel voice), Sergeant Tibbs, Nigel and Miles Axlerod *'Jamieson Price' as Bi-Han/Original Sub-Zero/Noob Salibot, Ermac, Heihachi Mishima, Algol, Tobirama Senju, R. Lee Erney and Himself *'Tricia Helfer' as Sonya Blade *'Matt Craig' as Cecil Turtle *'Robbie Daymond' as Spider-Man, Hunter the Cheetah, Benimaru Nikaido, Ryo Sakazaki, Raymond and Himself *'Zachary Levi' as Flynn Rider, Ripper Roo (speaking voice; in Flynn Rider voice), Arnie Cunningham and Himself *'Vincent Tong' as Brian Turnbull (in Kai/Flash Sentry mixed voices), Robin Hood, Prince Adam, Booster Gold, Prince Phillip, Wilbur Robinson, Danny, Cale Tucker, Pips, The Ghost of Christmas Present, Flash Sentry, Prince Blueblood, Jake Morrison and Himself *'Brian Doe' as Timber Spruce, Dylan Dubrow-Hiller, Shun'Ei and Himself *'Crispin Freeman' as Will Turner, Prince Edward, Kyo Kusanagi, K', Winston, Itachi Uchiha and Himself *'David Spade' as Kuzco, Griffin The Invisible Man and Himself *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) *'Hugh Jackman' as Wolverine, Himself and The Announcer *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater and Himself *'Peter Cullen' as Eeyore, Monterey Jack, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Optimus Prime, Xanadu, Predator and Himself *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow and Tonto *'Christopher Lloyd' as Tony Anthony Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Chuck Thourndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Merlock, Judge Doom, Doctor Emmett Brown, Rasputin and Himself *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Robert Copperbottom, Green Arrow, Guy Gardner/Green Lantern, Tidus, Robert Garcia, Seventh Doctor, Johnny Test, Hank Anchorman, Mr. Kittens, Dark Vegan, Ryuji Yamazaki, Ratchet and Himself *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart and Melissa Chase *'Dwight Schultz' as Eddie the Squirrel, Mung Daal, Fake Crash and Papu-Papu *'Dove Cameron' as Mal *'Sofia Carson' as Evie *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom *'Kelly Marie Tran' as Rose Tico *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Q. Mouse, Ringmaster, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, George Darling, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Sir Bart, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Mr. Digger, Horned King, John Smith, Judge Claude Frollo, Winston, Speedy The Snail, Kerchak, Zipper, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Ebenezer Scrooge, Cad Bane, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Alameda Slim, Zeus, Shan Yu, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint, Count Dooku, Miguel Ferrer, Tony Jay, Christopher Lee and Himself *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Judy Hopps and Herself *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde and Himself *'Patrick Seitz' as Brutus (new recorded dialogue), Nero (new recorded dialogue), The Firebird, Hugo, Bob Richards, Cervantes de Leon and Himself *'James Woods' as Hades, Dr. Phillium Benedict, Edgar Balthazar, Lex Luthor and Himself *'Joe Ochman' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rob Paulsen' as Nicholas Luyt (in Jose Cariosa/Pinky mixed voices), P.J., Dimitri, Jose Carioca, Napoleon, Sheriff of Nottingham, Chief, Donatello, Yakko Warner, Pinky, Big the Cat, Booster Munchapper, B.E.N., The Riddler, Third Doctor, Antoine D'Coolette, George Lucas, Jack Fenton, The Mask, Gordon Quid and Himself *'Chick Vennera' as Dinky and Pesto *'Tristan Rogers' as Jake *'Cheech Marin' as Tito, Bonzai and Ramone *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Jackson MacDonald (in Panchito Pistoles voice), Adult Bambi, Fat Crow﻿, Panchito Pistoles, Speedy Gonzales, Mike Wazowski, Felipe, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lazlo and Himself *'J.P. Manoux' as Randall Boggs *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin *'Keith David' as Goliath, Doctor Facilier, James Earl Jones and Himself *'Tom Kane' as Aslan, Yoda, C-3PO, Admiral Ackbar, Qui-Gon Jinn, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Phantom Stranger, Ultron, Professor Utonium, Darwin, Oxnard Montalvo, Liam Neeson and Himself *'Kelly Sheridan' as Nakoma, Scarlet Witch, Indigo Zap, Starlight Glimmer and Herself *'Kari Wahlgren' as Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Elephant Catty﻿, Suzy Johnson, Nova, Attina, Tigress, Invisible Woman, Shannon and Herself *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy and Duke Weaselton *'Helen Sadler' as Jyn Erso *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas, Kurama, Leomon, Ganryu and Himself *'Matthew Wood' as General Grievous *'Adam Driver' as Ben Solo/Kylo Ren *'Jim Hanks' as Woody, Woody Car, Walt Disney and Tom Hanks *'Tim Allen' as Buzz Lightyear, Utility Belt Buzz, Buzz Light Car, Scott Calvin, Dave Douglas and Himself *'Stephen Stanton' as Happy, Melman, Old Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Moff Tarkin *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie, Fender and Robin Williams *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn *'John DiMaggio' as Chernabog (in Galactus voice), Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Bowler Hat Guy, Jake the Dog, Ruber, Rameses, Tzekel-Kan, Galactus, the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice), Darkseid (DC Super Hero Girls), Wildcat, Gorilla Grodd, Uka-Uka, Tiny Tiger, Chang Koehan, Leatherface, Frankenstein's Monster, Jack Torrance, Shnitzel and Himself *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez and Grunkle Stan *'Bettina Bush' as Gloria *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra *'James Sie' as Monkey and Kwan *'Lucy Liu' as Viper and Herself *'Max Roch' as Pumbaa, Mantis, B.O.B. and Seth Rogen *'Dan Castellaneta' as Earl, Flem, Homer Simpson, Krusty The Clown, Abraham Simpson, Mayor Quimby, Groundskeeper Willie, Herb Powell, Megavolt, Phil Shortman and Himself *'Julie Kavner' as Timon's Mother, Marge Bouvier-Simpson, Jacqueline Bouvier, Patty and Selma Bouvier and Herself *'Will Friedle' as Ron Stoppable, Blue Beetle, Batman Beyond and Himself *'Mandy Moore' as Toni Buchanan (in Rapunzel voice), Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie and Nita *'Josh Gad' as Olaf *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax and Himself *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago *'T.J. Miller' as Fred, Tuffnut Thorston and i-R0k *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada *'Michael J. Fox' as Chance, Milo Thatch, Marty McFly, Stuart Little and Himself *'David Kaufman' as Aldrin Pesky, Jimmy Olsen, Lampwick, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and Himself *'BD Wong' as John Treay (in Li Shang voice), Shang and Dr. Henry Wu *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico, Metallo, Mad Mod and Bandeiras *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell *'Ashley Eckstein' as Chloe Carruthurs (in Ahsoka Tano voice), Rebecca Cunningham, Ahsoka Tano, Joanna (new recorded dialogue, in Ahsoka Tano/Cheetah mixed voices), Adult Faline, Bimbette 2, Athena Asamiya, Cloak, Cheetah and Herself *'Erin Fitzgerald' as Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist and Herself *'TC Carson' as Mace Windu, Kratos and Bruce Irvin *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg and Hopper *'Dwayne Johnson' as Maui, Jack Bruno, Luke Hobbs and Himself *'Jason Statham' as Deckard Shaw and Himself *'Steve Burton' as Cloud Strife and Himself *'Nathan Kress' as Wedge Antilles and Himself *'Mark Rylance' as The BFG and James Halliday/Anarok *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile and Himself *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Jack McBrayer' as Irving, Gaston Framagucci, Fix-It Felix Jr., Wander and Himself *'April Winchell' as Sergeant Colhoun and Clarabelle Cow *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Alfred Pennyworth, Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Deadshot (in Medic voice), Firefly, Davy Jones, Alan Rickman, Jeremy Irons and Himself *'Robert Englund' as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental (in Vulture voice), Freddy Krueger, Scarecrow, Vulture, Felix Faust and Himself *'Salli Saffioti' as Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile *'Jeffrey Combs' as The Question, Rat King, Gyrus Krinkles and Himself *'Dan Green' as Mephiles the Dark, Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Tetsu Trudge, Kimba The White Lion, Jason Voorhees and Himself *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, M-O, R2-D2 and BB-8 *'Sam Witwer' as Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Galen Marek and Darth Maul *'Andy Serkis' as Supreme Leader Snoke *'Trevor Devall' as Jar Jar Binks and Rocket Raccoon *'Tom Kenny' as Spyro the Dragon, The Professor, Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Chien Po, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, The Penguin, Mayor of Townsville, Tenth Doctor, Leo Callisto, Orbot, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Sinestro, Carl Chryniszzswics, Crazy Quilt, Commissioner James Gordon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dog, Norbert, Popeye and Himself *'Cassnadra Lee Morris' as Elora the Faun, Yubel and Herself *'Melissa Fahn' as Lili De Rochefort, Dendy and Herself *'Andre Sogliuzzo' as Sparx the Dragonfly, Puss in Boots and Tai Lung *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Elliot the Dragon, Major Monogram, Cavendish and Himself *'David Tennant' as Scrooge McDuck and Hiram Flaversham *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo, Poseidon, Abis Mal and Lil' Lightning *'Patricia Lentz' as Laverne *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk and Elephant Giddy *'Kelsey Grammer' as Stinky Pete the Prospector, Francis, Henry J. Waternoose III, Sideshow Bob, Vladimir and Himself *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair, Dexter, Elephant Prissy and Herself *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Ferb Fletcher and Taran *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Man-Bat, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Glasses Crow﻿, Doctor Octopus, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, The Road Runner, Merc, Turner, Brutus, Nero, Joanna, Bear, Felicia (vocal effects), Philippe (new recorded dialogue), Meeko, Flit, Percy, Khan (new recorded dialogue), King, Armor King, Kuma, Panda, Xenomorph (vocal effects), Predator (vocal effects), Godzilla, King Kong and Himself *'Kelly Metzger' as Spitfire, Gloriosa Daisy and Nya *'Hayden Panettiere' as Birdie O'Brian, Kairi, and Luna (Hex Girls) *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley and Waffle *'Cree Summer' as Cynder the Dragon, Yzma, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Thunder, Felicia (new recorded dialogue), Rouge the Bat, Storm, Kneesaa, Susie Carmichael, Michelle Chang, Valerie Gray, Numbah 5, Cree Lincoln and Herself *'Auliʻi Cravalho' as Moana *'Kimberly Brooks' as Dusk (Hex Girls), Lightning, Vixen, Master Raven and Herself *'Jessica DiCicco' as Malina, Flame Princess, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Maggie Pesky, Star Sapphire, and Lashina *'Olivia d'Abo' as Nala, Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Luminara Unduli, Elasti-Girl, Dr. Ellie Sattler and Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo *'Cristina Milizia' as Jessica Cruz *'Gregg Berger' as Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Grimlock, Odie and Bill Licking *'Erica Lindbeck' as Mera, Black Cat, Menat and Sophitia Alexandra *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu and Donkey *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey, Fisherman Bear and Himself *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty *'Mike Quinn' as Moley *'Amir Talai' as Crane *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie *'Bobby Moynihan' as Louie *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Vixey, Tina, Dusty, Sally, Miss Bianca, Lola Bunny, Georgette, Queen Ant, Tish Katsufrakis, Maddie Fenton, Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice), Phil and Lil DeVille, Miriam Pataki and Herself *'Patrick Warburton' as Nathan Chapman (in Kronk voice), Sarge, Kronk, Angel Kronk, Devil Kronk, Alien Cop, Blag, Agamemnon and Russell Casse *'David DeLuise' as David Somerville (in Coop voice), Fagin, Itchy, Tiger, Stanley, Coop and Dom DeLuise *'John Ratzenberger' as Hamm, Hamm Car, P.T. Flea, P.T. Flea Car, The Abominable Snowman, The Abominable Snowplow, The Underminer, Mack and Mustafa *'Wallace Shawn' as Rex, Eustace Begges and Gilbert Huph *'Paul Dobson' as Master Wu *'Kathleen Barr' as Mature, Misako, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, Lila Test and Janet Nelson Jr. *'Ian James Corlett' as Hugh Test *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet *'Brent Miller' as Zane *'Liliana Mumy' as Mertle Edmonds, Panini and Leni Loud *'Christina Pucelli' as Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls), Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) and Luan Loud *'Nika Futterman' as Asajj Ventress, Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls), Squeeze, Zira, Luna Loud, Lola Caricola, Sticks The Badger, Olga Pataki and Herself *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Michael Gough' as Pongo, Shrek, Gopher and Joe *'Holly Fields' as Princess Fiona *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Kaos, Daggett, Billy and Zim *'Jess Winfield' as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, The Archdeacon and Fenton Q. Harcourt *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Groot, Barney Rubble, Jim Crow﻿, Mr. Arrow, Vector the Crocodile, Bulkhead, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), The Shredder, Goro Daimon, Captain Gantu, Spawn, Antonov and Himself *'Dan Stevens' as Beast *'Jerome Ranft' as Lenny, Wheezy, Heimlich, Jacques and Gamma *'Michael Adamthwaite' as Jay *'Michael Leon-Wooley' as Louis, Darkseid, Thanos and Hellboy *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli *'Mae Whitman' as Tinker Bell, Shanti, Huntsgirl, Pearl, Batgirl, April O'Neil, Older Little Suzy and Sarah Williams (in Batgirl voice) *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora *'Rino Romamo' as Espio the Chameleon and Iori Yagami *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, Foghorn Leghorn, The Reluctant Dragon, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Roger Radcliffe, Denahi, Todd, Dodger, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Atka, Amos Slade, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Red Tornado, Petrie, Spike, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Ling, First Doctor, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël, Johnny Bravo, Jack Ryder/The Creeper, Zazu and Himself *'Nancy Cartwright' as Pistol Pete, Pumbaa Jr, Rufus, Chuckie Finster, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Database and Herself *'Yeardley Smith' as Lisa Simpson and Herself *'Pamela Hayden' as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones, Allison Taylor and Miss Springfield *'Gibbert Gottfried' as Iago and Diablo the Raven (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Iago) *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron *'Dave Foley' as Flik and Flik Car *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda and Vanilla the Rabbit *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto *'Amy Adams' as Giselle *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Ron Perlman' as Himself *'Craig T. Nelson' as Mr. Incredible *'Holly Hunter' as Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl *'Harry Shearer' as Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Principal Skinner, Ned Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy, Kent Brockman, Otto Mann, Lenny Leonard, Dr. Hibbert, Rainier Wolfcastle, Herman Hermann, Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon, Jasper Beardly, Judge Snyder, Dr. Marvin Monroe, God and Himself *'Maggie Roswell' as Maude Flanders, Helen Lovejoy, Elizabeth Hoover, Luann Van Houten and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *'Sophie Bush' as Voyd *'Ashlyn Selich' as Speed Queen *'Seth MacFarlane '''as Peter Griffin, Glenn Quigmuire, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stan Smith, Roger Smith and Himself *'Rachael MacFarlane''' as Artemiz and Hayley Smith *'Ike Amadi' as Martian Manhunter, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Gorilla Grodd and Atrocitus *'Rickey D’Shon Collins' as Tucker Foley *'Caroline Rhea' as Sylvia Marpole, Elephant Matriarch, Sarah Hawkins, Big Mama, Hera, Mrs. Potts, Quasimodo's Mother, Queen Athena and Linda Flynn-Fletcher *'Ashley Tisdale' as Codylee Nelson (in Candace Flynn voice), Mrs. Jumbo, The Spring Sprite, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Jenny Foxworth, Harem Girl 2, Sabrina Spellman, Grace, Marina, Blaze the Cat, Alice, Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace, Jasmine Dubrow, Helga Pataki and Herself *'Tia Carrere' as Nani Pelekai *'Olivia Olson' as Queen Mousetoria, Blisstina, Marceline and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Nicole Sullivan' as Mira Nova, Shego and Franny Robinson *'Travis Willingham' as Human Torch, Booster Gold, Francis, Thunderbolt, Thor, Superman, Eighth Doctor, King Roland II, Kilowog, Katakura Kujoro, Guile and Himself *'Ben Schwartz' as Dewey, Classic Dick Grayson/Robin, Bat-Mite and Leonardo *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo *'Grey Griffin' as Roxanne, Sadira, Flicker, Kanga, Harem Girl 3, Betty Rubble, Bambi's Mother, Sally Cemmera, Rita, Jessica Rabbit, Esmeralda, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Lor McQuarrie, Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Cody's Mother, Skank, Lois Lane/Superwoman, Platinum, Aquata, Arista, Frankie Foster, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, The Enchantess, Giganta, Daphne Blake, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice), Pepper Potts, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Kitana, Mileena, Christie Monteiro, Whip, Ellen Ripley, Carrie White, Sam Manson, Mandy, Vicki The Babysitter and Herself *'Bruce Campbell' as Ash Williams *'Max Mittelman' as American Son and Saitama *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine, Berlioz, Ling Xiaoyu, Master Raven, Chai Xianghua and Herself *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker, Terra and Kim Kaphwan *'John Goodman' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan, Pacha and Himself *'Phil LaMarr' as Bruce Harris (in Static voice), General Li, John Smith, Captain Phoebus, Marty, Joshua Strongbear Sweet, Aladar, Stika, Prince John, Scroop, Blade, Dagger, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Finn McMissile, Carver Descartes, Black Panther, Krushauer, He-Lectrix, Baxter Stockman, Tulio, Lucius Fox, Cubot, Samurai Jack, Kotal Kahn, Mufasa, Darth Vader, Dormammu, Knuckles the Echidna, Chin Gentsai, Captain Steven Hiller, Second Doctor, Michael Jackson, Doc Magnus, Killer Moth and Himself *'Jonathan Adams' as Kang the Conqueror *'Jess Harnell' as Grim Gloom, Timothy Q. Mouse, Wakko Warner, Roger Rabbit, Ninth Doctor, Crash Bandicoot (vocal effects), Ripper Roo (vocal effects), Pinstripe Potoroo, Lo-Lo the Air Elemental, Choi Bounge, Mr. Snoops, Cedric the Sorcerer and Himself *'Matthew Lillard' as Shaggy Rogers *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Tony Goldwyn' as Tarzan *'Jason Lee' as Syndrome *'Kim Mai Guest' as Katarina Alves *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly and Amy Rose *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz *'Maurice LaMarche' as David Somerville (in Dr. Nitrus Brio/Brain mixed voices), Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Brain, Preacher Crow﻿, Basil of Baker Street, Jafar, Professor Ratigan, Eli Excelsior Pandarus, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Wang Jinrei, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Erik Lehnsherr/Magento, Mr. Big, Ares, Red Tornado (DC Super Hero Girls), Philoctetes, Big Bob Pataki, Vincent Price and Himself *'Frank Welker' as Megatron, Captain, Louie the Hot Dog Man, Abu (vocal effects), Dumbo (vocal effects), Aracuan Bird (vocal effects), Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice), Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Steven Spielberg and Himself *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega and Tikal the Echidna *'Markets Herington' as Libby *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Doglion, and Big Mean Carl *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, and Bunsen Honeydew *'David Rudman' as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Miss Poogy, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, and Two-Headed Monster (the up-curved-horn-headed one with dark purple beard) *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman) and Himself *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, Animal, The Newsman, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Guy Smiley, and Two-Headed Monster (the down-curved-horn-headed one with light purple beard) *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog *'Julianne Buescher' as Wanda *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Big Bird, The Count, Harvey Kneeslapper, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones and Simon Soundman *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Gene/Behemoth, Ernie, and Herry Monster *'Jennifer Barnhardt' as Zoe, Little Bird, and Gladys the Cow *'John Kennedy' as The Amazing Mumford *'Ryan Dillon' as Elmo and Roosevelt Franklin (replacing the late Matt Robinson) *'Carmen Osbahr' as Rosita *'Pam Arciero' as Grungetta *'Stephanie D'Abruzzo' as Prairie Dawn *'Leslie Carrara' as Abby Cadabby *'Marty Robinson' as Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus and Buster the Horse *'Bruce Connelly' as Barkley the Dog *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines and Herself *'Andy Dick' as Nuka *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Cindy Robinson' as Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta, Zafina and Herself *'Shannon Chan-Kent' as Brittany and Whittany Biskit *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice), Riku and Riku Replica *'Quinton Flynn' as Timon, Axel/Lea, Raiden, Malekith the Accused, Meowth and Himself *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' as Jake/Captain Jake (in style of Luffy from One Piece), Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, Monkey D. Luffy and Kunimitsu *'Keith Ferguson' as Lightning McQueen, Han Solo, Lord Hater, Friend Owl, Eddie Valiant, Michael Myers and Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat, Katana (DC Super Hero Girls), Kasuga, Orihime Inoue, Kyrie, Sylvie Paula Paula and Herself *'Danica McKellar' as Miss Martian and Frost *'Tania Gunadi' as Sashi Kobayashi and Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *'April Stewart' as Granny Goodness and Stompa *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike, Littlefoot, Fievel, Dumbo, Gus, Gerald Johanssen and Herself *'Ashleigh Ball' as Rachel Coster (in Applejack/Rainbow Dash mixed voices), Prissy, Pete, Toulouse (in Rainbow Dash voice), Hogarth Hughes (in Rainbow Dash voice), Toni, Louie (in Rainbow Dash voice), Pinocchio (in Rainbow Dash voice), Christopher Robin (in Rainbow Dash voice), Oliver (in Rainbow Dash voice), Cody (in Rainbow Dash voice), Chip Potts (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Flounder (in Rainbow Dash voice), David (in Rainbow Dash voice), Bltthe Baxter, Bunnie Rabbot, Tzipporah, Abby Mallard, Jessie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lyra Heartstrings, Mary Test, Leo Kliesen, Angel (in Rainbow Dash voice), Arnold Shortman and Herself *'Andrea Libman' as Penny (in Fluttershy voice), Anne-Marie (in Fluttershy voice), Cecilia (in Pinkie Pie voice), Rosie (in Pinkie Pie voice), Ducky (in Pinkie Pie voice), Rosy (in Pinkie Pie voice), Kula Diamond (in Pinkie Pie voice), Mui Mui (in Pinkie Pie voice), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Drops, Phoebe Heyerdahl and Herself *'Maryke Hendrikse' as Sonata Dusk, Gilda, Susan Test and Jillian Vegan *'Diana Kaarina' as Aria Blaze, Roxie McTerrier and Petula Woolwright *'Andrea Bowen' as Young Faline and Olivia Flaversham *'Amy Sedaris' as Foxy Loxy *'Mark Walton' as Goosey Loosey *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Pepper Clark, Mystique, Miriam, Rarity, Cera, Wave the Swallow, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Vice-Principal Luna, Granny Smith, Photo Finish, Lili Rochefort, Zarina and Herself *'Nicole Oliver' as Red She-Hulk, Slue-Foot Sue, Zoe Trent, Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, Cheerilee, Zafina and Herself *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater, Ladybug and Herself *'Kate Miccuci' as Katie, Velma Dinkley, Irma, Webby Vanderquack, Sara Murphy and Herself *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly *'Mitchel Musso' as Dean Nelson (in Jeremy Johnson voice), Moses, Miguel, Sinbad, Jeremy Johnson, Wally, Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice, in Jeremy Johnson voice) and Himself *'Matt Ryan' as John Constantine *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano, Buffy Summers, Sindel, D'Vorah, Katana, Bimbette 3, Karai, Chesire, Lady Shiva, Julia Chang, Love Heart and Herself *'Susan Eisenberg' as Sela and Herself *'Kirby Morrow' as Cole *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Harv and Adrian *'James May' as Ian *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop, Krillin and Bardock *'Tom Choi' as Liu Kang *'David Lodge' as Kabal and Himself *'Lani Minella' as Sheeva and Ivy Valentine *'Bob Carter' as Baraka, Shao Khan and Balrog *'Doug Erholtz' as Squall Leonhart and Himself *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Scamp (in Yukimura Sanada voice), Kung Jin, Hwoarang, Nelson, Zero, Nero, Yang, Sanada Yukimura, Yu Narukami, Sasori, Ichigo Kurosaki, Adam Park, Yuma Tsukumo and Himself *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station *'Scott Menville' as Ryan Somerville (in Robin voice), Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing, Quicksilver, Miguel Caballero Rojo and Himself *'Greg Cipes' as Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Beast Boy, Ryan, Iron Fist, Mort Schaeffer, Michelangelo and Himself *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie *'Steve Carell' as Gru, Dru and Himself *'Kristen Wiig' as Lucy Wilde *'Trey Parker' as Balthazar Bratt *'Sean Astin '''as Hercules, Raphael and Himself *'Karen Strassman''' as Kazumi Mishima, Saica Magoichi and Herself *'Josh Pack' as Casey Jones and Himself *'Hoon Lee '''as Master Splinter *'JB Smoove as Bebop *'''Will Yun Lee as Kung Lao *'Parry Shen '''as Takeda Takahashi *'Andrew Kishino''' as Shang Tsung and Sektor *'Andrew Bowen '''as Johnny Cage, Smoke and Rain *'Vic Chao as Kenshi Takahashi and Goro *'Ron Banks '''as Quan Chi *'George Newbern as Sephiroth and Himself *'Benjamin Diskin '''as Venom, Nigel Uno/Numbah 1, Humphrey, Numbah 2, Young Xehanort, Sai and Himself *'Lauren Tom''' as Dana Tan, Gizmo, Jinx, Kuki Sanban/Numbah 3, The Double Dare Twins, Vanessa and Herself *'Michael Rosenbaum' as Wally West/Kid Flash, Deadman and Himself *'Erica Mendez' as Asuka Kazama, Seong Mi-na and Policewoman #1 *'Gideon Emery' as Steve Fox *'Charlie Day' as Art and Benny *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision, Dryden Vos and Himself *'Jeff Goldblum' as Dr. Ian Malcolm, David Levinson and Himself *'Ron Yuan' as Scorpion *'Brad Dourif' as Chucky *'Philip Zhao' as Sho *'Win Morisaki' as Daito *'Max Casella' as Tip and Zini *'Maulik Pancholy' as Baljeet Tjinder *'Bobby Gaylor' as Buford Van Stomm *'Caitlin Glass' as Cammy White and Decepre *'Jessica Straus' as Juri Han *'Cynthia Holloway' as Taki *'Tallesin Jaffe' as Blanka, Azwel, Ramon and Himself *'Charles Klausmeyer' as Raphael Sorel *'Keith Silverstein' as Zasalamel and Himself *'David Kaye' as Bryan Fury, Clank and Himself *'Doug Cockle' as Geralt of Rivia *'JB Blanc' as Fidget, Captain Britain, Swamp Thing, Bane, Moneybags, El Fuerte, Shaheen and Himself *'Kira Buckland' as Falke, Talim, 2B and Herself *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as Nina Williams, Tsunade, Mokujin and Herself *'Tara Platt' as Anna Williams *'Robert Clotworthy' as Marshall Law *'Todd Haberkorn' as Forest Law, Yun Lee, Natsu Dragneel and Himself *'Dave Fennoy' as Eli Mllis, Azam and Himself *'Mike McFarland' as Nash, Paul Phoenix, Master Roshi and Wang Jinrei *'TJ Storm' as Craig Marduk, Strider Hiryu and Edge Master *'Eric Loomis' as Yoshimitsu *'Ashly Burch' as Cassie Cage, Enid and Herself *'Danielle Nicolet' as Maria Hill, Captain Marvel, Jacqui Briggs and Sareena *'Kaiji Tang' as Lee Chaolan, Kenshiro and Violet *'Bren Foster' as Max Rockatansky *'Bill Fagerbakke' as Patrick Star and Himself *'Rodger Bumpass' as Squidward Tentacles and Himself *'Clancy Brown' as Mr. Krabs, Undertow, Kojak, The Dark Dragon, Edgar Vulgud, King Frederic, Red Hulk, Blacksmith, Surtur, Drill Sergeant, The Regurgitator and Himself *'Carolyn Lawrence' as Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex and Herself *'Mr. Lawrence' as Sheldon Plankton and Himself *'Jeffrey Dean Morgan' as Negan *'Megan Hollingshead' as Jun Kazama, Mai Valentine and Rangiku Matsumoto *'Reuben Langdon' as Dante, Ken Masters, Date Masamune and Himself *'Jason David Frank' as Tommy Oliver/White Tiger Ranger and Himself *'Daniel Southworth' as Vergil and Himself *'Wayne Grayson' as Joey Wheeler, Syrus Truesdale and Himself *'Eric Stuart' as Seto Kaiba, Bastion Misawa, Brock, James and Himself *'Greg Abbey' as Tristen Taylor, Yusei Fudo and Himself *'Matthew Charles' as Jaden Yuki and Himself *'Ted Lewis' as Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Bandit Keith, Jack Atlas, Tracy, Giovanni and Himself *'Marc Thompson '''as Duke Devlin, Chazz Princeton, Astral and Himself *'Darren Dunstan as Maximilian Pegasus and Himself *'Jonathan Todd Ross '''as Marik Ishtar, Yami Marik and Himself *'Oliver Wyman 'as Aster Phoenix and Himself *'Sean Schemmel as Son Goku/Kakarot, Paradox, Lucario and Himself *'Christopher Sabat' as Feng Wei, Vegeta, Picoolo, Yamcha, All Might, Roronoa Zoro and Himself *'Veronica Taylor '''as Ash Ketchum, May and Herself *'Rachel Lilis as Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff and Herself *'''Kevin Conroy as Malcolm Turnbull (in Batman/Hush mixed voices) and Himself *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various =Soundtrack= Score *The Rescuers Down Under Main Title (Bruce Broughton) - The Rescuers theme song. *Spider-Man Main Title (Danny Elfman) - Marvel Universe theme song. *Batman Main Title (Danny Elfman) - DC Universe theme song. *The Adventures of Han (John Williams) - Star Wars theme song. *Back to the Future (Alan Silvestri and the Outatime Orchestra) - Back to the Future theme song. *Kaneda's Theme (From "Akira") (The Stereoscopic Orchestra) - Akira theme song. *Dragonite Takes Flight (John Loeffler) - Pokemon theme song (only in Nintendo Switch) *Across the Stars (Love Theme) (John Williams) - During Disney and Non-Disney endings and real-world true ending cinematic. Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - Title, Main Menu, Chapter, Character and Vehicle select screen. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - RWBY theme song. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) *Freak the Freak Out (Victoria Justice) *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Sonic the Hedgehog theme song. *Zombie (Bad Wolves) *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (Clean Version) (The Offspring) *Hammerhead (The Offspring) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) - Frozen theme song. *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) - Brodie and Georgia theme song. *T.N.T. (AC/DC) - Alison and Kenny theme song. *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Go Go Power Rangers (The Power Rangers Orchestra) - Power Rangers theme song. *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) - DuckTales theme song. *Teen Titans theme song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) - Teen Titans theme song. *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) - Shrek theme song. *Slow Motion (Nickelback) - During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) - Big Hero 6 theme song. *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) - Cars theme song. *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) - Descendants theme song. *Try Everything (Shakira) - Zootopia theme song. *Sugar Rush (AK848) - Wreck-It Ralph theme song. *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) - Phineas and Ferb theme song. *A Whole New World (Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle) - Aladdin theme song. *Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John) - The Lion King theme song. *If I Never Knew You (Jon Secada and Shanice) - Pocahontas theme song. *Beauty and the Beast (Ariana Grande and John Legend) - Beauty and the Beast theme song. *Someday - The Hunchback of Notre Dame theme song. *Go the Distance (Michael Bolton) - Hercules theme song. *Part of Your World (Jodi Benson) - The Little Mermaid theme song. *Streets of Gold (Ruth Pointer) - Oliver and Company theme song. *True to Your Heart (Stevie Wonder) - Mulan theme song. *You'll Be in My Heart (Phil Collins) - Tarzan theme song. *My Funny Friend and Me (Sting) - The Emperor's New Groove theme song. *Where the Dream Takes You (Myra) - Atlantis theme song. *Look Through My Eyes (Phil Collins)- Brother Bear theme song. *This Is Halloween (Marilyn Manson) - The Nightmare Before Christmas theme song. *God Bless Us Everyone (Andrea Bocelli) - A Christmas Carol theme song. *I See the Light (Zachary Levi and Mandy Moore) - Tangled theme song. *You've Got a Friend in Me (Randy Newman) - Toy Story theme song. *If I Didn't Love You (Billy Crystal and John Goodman) - Monsters, Inc. theme song. *Call Me, Beep Me - Kim Possible theme song. *Everything Is Awesome (Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island) - The Lego Movie theme song. *We Are Monster High (Madison Beer) - Monster High theme song. *Equestria Girls Forever (Angelic) - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls theme song. *Get Your Cape On (Megan Nicole) - DC Super Hero Girls theme song. *This is How We Party - Shopkins theme song. *Heroes (Shinedown) - Heroes theme song. *In the Loud House (Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell, and Chris Savino) - The Loud House theme song. *SpongeBob SquarePants Theme (Patrick Pinney) - SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. *We Are the Crystal Gems (Full Theme Song) - Steven Universe theme song. *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Knock On Wood (Amii Stewart) *Despacito vs. Coco Jambo (Justin Bieber, Daddy Yankee, Luis Fonsi & Mr President) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - Villains theme song. *Set If Off (Descendants cast) *YMCA (Village People) *Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) *Bad (Michael Jackson) *Thriller (Gothminister) *Dr. Beat (Miami Sound Machine) *Conga (Gloria Estefan) *Born to be Alive (Patrick Hernandez) *We Are the Champions (Crazy Frog) *You're my Heart, You're My Soul (Modern Talking) *The Rhythm of the Night (Corona) *Infinity 2008 - Klass Vocal Edit (Guru Josh Project) *Radio Gaga - Extended version (Queen) *I've Been thinking about you (Londonbeat) *Where do you Go (No Mercy) *I Can't Get Enough (Chyp-Notic) *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (Kelly Clarkson) - The second end credits roll. *Headstrong (Clean) (Trapt) *Ferrari (Bebe Rexba) *Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood and the Destroyers) - Christine theme song. *I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Good Charlotte) *Naked and Sacred (Trish Thuy Trang) *He Said She Said (Ashley Tisdale) *Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback) - The third end credits roll. *Open Your Heart (Madoona) - The first end credits roll. *We'll Be Together (Ashley Tisdale) - The fourth and final end credits roll. *Footloose (Kenny Loggins) *Take on Me (AHA) *Gonna Make you Sweat (C.C.S) *Words Italo Club Mix - (Global Deejays) *Gimme Gimme Gimme! Remix (ABBA) *Sexy Baby (N-Trance ft. Rod Steward) *You Take myself control (Laura Branigan) *Money for Nothing *Proper Education *Isla Bonita (Madonna) *Final Countdown 2000 *Stayin Alive (N-Trance) *I Want to Break Free (Queen) *Brother Louie '98 (Modern Talking ft. Eric Singleton) *Voyage Voyage electro (DJ Vandoo) *One Night in Bangkok (Murray Head) *Kung Fu Fighting (Bus Stop) Trivia *This game has the most voice actors in any other Dinibroc-rock game to date the voices include: Johnny Yong Bosch, Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Corey Burton, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, Coleen Clinkenbeard, etc. *At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks and more. **Disney confirmed that the game's updates will support at least 8 years or so. *Most of the First and Second party franchises that appeared in the Disney Infinity trilogy are used while ones that are unused in Disney Infinity (such as Disney Junior Shows, Disney Afternoon Shows, etc.) appeared in the game too. *Cartoon characters are all voiced by Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Tom Kenny, Keith David, Christopher Lloyd, Mae Whitman, Ashley Eckstein, Nika Futterman, Tara Strong, Vin Diesel, Greg Cipes, Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, Rob Paulsen and Carlos Alazaqui reprise all roles in House of Mouse, Kingdom Hearts, DC Super Hero Girls, Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. *All Sonic characters is voiced by modern voice actors. Modern voice actors has replaced Current voice actors. *Batman and Catwoman is now voiced by Troy Baker and Laura Bailey reprise his role as Lego Batman series and Batman: The Telltale Series. Troy Baker and Laura Bailey has replaced Kevin Conroy, Roger Craig Smith and Grey Griffin, the voices of Batman and Catwoman. *Superman is now voiced by Travis Willingham reprise his role as Lego Batman series, Lego Dimensions and Lego DC Super-Villains. Travis Willingham has replaced George Newbern and Tim Daly, the voice of Superman. *She-Hulk is now voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in mixed styles of Sunset Shimmer and She-Hulk reprise her role as Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Rebecca Shoichet has replaced all the voices of She-Hulk. *Red She-Hulk is now voiced by Nicole Oliver reprise her role as Marvel Animated Features, definite Betty Ross. *Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille in the style of Queen of Hearts. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. *Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. **To unlock him, you had to beat Malcolm Turnbull in the final race of Story Mode. **This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Presents!", "All for guest licenced published logos!", "All for guest licenced developed logos!", "Developed by Sumo Digital and Rocksteady Studios", "Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "Congratulations!", "A new character unlock!", "A new vehicle unlock!", "A new multiverse intro cutscene unlock!", "A new multiverse ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World intro cutscene unlock!", "Real-World standard ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World good ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World true ending cutscene unlock!", "Free play unlock!", and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. *Many of the ideas for this game are based on the games' gameplay such as the fast-paced racing gameplay as seen in Need For Speed: Shift and the Formula One ''video games by Codemasters. *The Emerald Budokai Arena from ''Sonic X ''which were Sonic and company battle for the Emerald in the episodes "Sonic Battle" and "Sonic Battle Finale" is the same place in the cutscenes where the party which Brodie and Company won in The Grid, as well as announcement of the confirmation of the Races in Sahara Square from ''Zootopia ''and in The Galactic Conjunction 6000 from ''Wander Over Yonder. *To Unlock all of the unlockable Playable Characters in the game, you have to purchase some of them while most of them had to get by beating Boss races in Story mode. *In fact, the graphic changing depends on what track or location you are in is similar to Spider-Man: Edge of Time ''and in ''LEGO Dimensions ''like in ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''where it's pirate-themed, ''Tron ''is digital, ''Marvel Super Heroes ''is comic book (effects) and Cinematic Universe/Disney Infinity/Disney XD Universe based (graphics, characters, vehicles, etc.), any Disney Channel, Disney Junior or Disney XD Animated franchise (''Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls ''and ''Kim Possible ''had a unique design that is the same as the show except it's more brighter than it was, ''Jake and The Neverland Pirates, '' ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''and ''Sofia the First having some remastered designs), ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''being ring life-based and so on. *WWE and House of Mouse are the only franchises to feature Commentators but not Playable Characters. *This is clean version of the game. Expansion Packs BowTique Motorcycle League The first expansion will introduce Motorcycles as well as new Characters. Hydro-cycle League Minnie And Daisy Handy Helpers Easter Eggs/References *LEGO Racers *Grand Theft Auto *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The Walking Dead *The Witcher *Christine *Speed Racer *Mad Max *Knight Rider *The Green Hornet *Grease *Ferris Bueller's Day Off *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Scream *Halloween *Hellraiser *Candyman *Child's Play Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Sonic series Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Windows Phone Category:Microsoft Windows Category:E10+ Category:Power Rangers Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Zootopia Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:WB Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Final Fantasy Category:DC Category:Skylanders Category:Transformers Category:Sabrina Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:TMNT Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Steven Universe Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Loud House Category:Ready Player One Category:20th Century Fox Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tekken Category:Soul Calibur Category:The King of Fighters Category:Street Fighter Category:The LEGO Movie